Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Crystal Marionette
Summary: Archie has always tried to keep his past a secret, even from his closest friends. Now his dark history is coming back to haunt him, and it may cost him the life of the one person he loves the most...AxA
1. Chapter 1

-1Hi, everyone. Well, I recently got into COTT close to the beginning of summer, and I have to say it is my favorite show on television at the moment. For reference, this story will be placed in the first person point of view, so as not to confuse any readers. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT. Brad Goodchild and Chris Bartleman would sue!!!

_**Chapter 1**_

Oh. My. God! I _hate_ math! Why did the Romans invent such an annoying system? Oh, yeah, 'cause without it, the worlds economy wouldn't exist. Also, money probably wouldn't have evolved passed weight value. But seriously! I could care less how high a ball is going to bounce if I throw it off the Empire State Building. If I ever were to care for something like that, and if I, Zeus forbid, climb to the room of said building to test out this lame question, remind me to chuck myself off the roof instead. Growling in exasperation, I stare down at my homework. I have to blink a few times to clear my vision. The numbers are beginning to morph together, and I think they're laughing at me.

Agitated beyond belief, I toss my pencil onto my desk and lean back in my chair to stare at the ceiling. Not exactly the most interesting of things to look at, but it's better than the alternative. Actually becoming quite comfy, I close my eyes and rest my feet on the edge of my work desk. The golden brace on my right leg knocks against the wood, but I ignore it as I lay thinking about my day. Actually I'm mainly thinking about lunch, when I took a walk with a certain red haired beauty.

Ah, you know who I mean. If you don't, go back to your rock and stay there! Atlanta, descendant of Atalanta to runner. I'm not really sure why I feel the way I do; love really is confusing! I think it's awesome that she enjoys all the same things I do, like running, boarding and the like. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I don't know what I should do. I would die to be able to just go ahead and say that I love her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way? If I did come out and said that she meant the world to me, would it ruin our friendship, and ultimately draw a line through our team? That would, quite literally, be the end of the planet as I know it.

Now, you may be getting a bit confused by now. Well, let me shine some light on the situation. You have been listening in to ARTF radio, Archie's Random Thoughts and Feelings. It's the beginning of March, and the start of Spring. We defeated Cronus at his own game, going back in time and sending him away to prison once more. Zeus said that he did eventually escape, but I don't know. We haven't heard a lot from him lately, not since the New Year celebration, anyway. Not like him is it? Anyway, screw Cronus. Now to the weather! It's a beautiful sunny day today, about 26 degrees Celsius with a light breeze, and I finally got to see Atlanta in a skirt! Of course she complained about it all day, since, I guess, running in a skirt isn't the easiest thing in the world, but Boo yeah! How did this come to be, you might ask? Instead of her usual khakis, Theresa had managed to persuade her into wearing something…lighter. Just imagine this! Atlanta in a white, sleeveless tank top, and a short beige skirt. God, she looked beautiful! So, needless to say, I made her take a walk with me through the park during our lunch break, and that light breeze I was talking about? It became my best friend when it picked up and I got to see a bit more leg than usual. Thanks Theresa! Thanks Aeolus! I owe you both big time!

Smiling at the thought, I lean back a bit too far. The legs of the chair give way, and I fall flat on my back.

"Ow!" That's my head making acquaintances with the floor. Yeah, take it like a man, Arch. My head now throbbing, I have a _very_ good view of the roof. Man does it need a paint job. A shadow flies across my vision suddenly, and my attention is brought to the window on my left. Nothing. Must have been a bird or something. Well, the sun is still pretty high in the sky, which means that Atlanta is outside…in the breeze…with a skirt that barely touches her knees…hey, I rhymed! Damn. Damn homework. Damn hormones. Now can someone tell me why am I still on the floor…?

A quick rap on my door breaks me out of my reverie. "Come in."

Well, hey there mythology fans, it's Jay. He's like a walking Greek encyclopedia, isn't he? You never know when he's going to spout some random tragedy. Seriously! And that's not all he spouts. He once told me that the national anthem of Greece has 158 verses to it. It's true too; I looked it up.

At the moment though, he's giving me a weird look as I look up at him, beginning to feel a tad embarrassed. I think one of my throwing stars is poking me in the butt.

"So," he manages to say around a chuckle, "I heard a noise coming from in here and I was wondering if everything was ok."

You mean you came all the way from next door to check on my physical wellbeing? Ah, what a guy. Probably looking pathetic beyond belief, I nod. "Yup. I'm good."

Another look. This time he just looks plain amused. "Alright then. Hey, Herry and I are going to get a bite to eat. Want to come?"

Does a person enjoy a snakebite? Wait, I don't think that was a rhetorical question. Sometimes I think surgery would be less painful than watching that guy eat. I guess I must have spoken my thoughts because Jay's started laughing. Either that, or it was due to the disgusted look on my face.

"What about the others?" I ask. I fear for anyone who has to watch Herry in action. Once he gets going, believe me! It is not pretty.

"Odie took the hover jet to go visit Calypso, Theresa and Atlanta went shopping, and Neil, being Neil, has himself locked away in the bathroom."

"Damn."

Jay looks at me with an odd look. "I'm sorry?"

Oh, did I say that aloud? Now, see, therein lies the problem. My inner rants sometimes have this nasty way of coming out of my mouth before I have time to stop them, and it has left me in some very weird and awkward situations in the past. My main thought was that with Atlanta at the mall, she then, of course, isn't here. Without being here, I can't ask if she wants to go for another walk. Yeah…she should wear skirts more often, even if everyone almost had a heart attack seeing her in it in the first place. Now what was I doing? Oh yeah, Jay was talking to me.

Shaking my head, I finally pick myself and my chair up from the carpet. Setting it upright, I take a seat. "Oh, nothing." I reply. "I was just…thinking of something."

Oh, there's 'the look'. You know that glance he gives people when he knows their lying? Yeah, that one. He can read us all like novels, I swear. Maybe it's because he knows I like Atlanta, or he finds my situation funny, but I thinks he's seen through me. Hey, Jay! Stop looking at me! It's freaking me out!

Finally averting his eyes, and trying to hide a smirk, he changes the subject back to fast food. Thanks buddy. "So then I take it you don't want to come along?"

"No, thanks. I have homework to get through." I had almost forgotten the reason for being cooped up in here. Thinking about those mocking numbers is pissing me off. If Odie were here, he could help me out…or I could pay him to do it for me. Oh, the decisions one must make.

"Suit yourself." Suddenly Jay's PMR beeps, and seconds later Herry's voice rings through it loud and clear.

"_Buddy, you coming or not? I'm starving!"_

Actually, that was very loud! Sometimes the guy doesn't know the meaning of an 'indoor voice'. Then again, he's probably already in his truck. With a sigh, Jay grabs the small blue device from his belt, flips it open and replies, "Be down in a minute!" He then starts hitting a few buttons, no doubt trying to find the cause of the volume problem. You poor naïve fool. After a minute, he clips it back on his jeans, and with a sigh he leaves, disappearing around the corner with a wave and a 'Later'.

Perking my ears, I hear the front door open and close, then the tell-tale muffled voices float up to my ears from outside. I sigh. Alone again. Well, as alone as one can get in a building full of kids. Spinning in my chair, anything to distract me from my homework, I decide to give it a rest for the day. It isn't due for a few days anyway.

Deciding to get outside while It's still light out, I glance around my room for my board. It's pretty plain in here! It had already been painted and whatnot by the time I got here, but you think they could make it a tad less boring. White walls…and that was it. I felt like I was in a hospital! They're now covered with posters, but it's still a bit bland. Enough of that though. Glancing at the corner I usually keep my board, it's nowhere to be seen. Crap! Jumping from my chair, I drop to the ground and search under my bed. Hey, so that's where that shirt went to! Flinging said item over my shoulder, I continue rummaging. Not finding it under my bed, I begin to search the closet. Nothing. Looking at my floor, and scratching my head, I try and think where the hell it could have gone.

Exiting my room, I walk down the hall. I probably left it in the living room or something. Passing the washroom on the way, I hear a muffled rendition of 'Sweet Caroline' coming from inside. All I can do is roll my eyes. Don't get me wrong; the guy can hit those high notes. It's having to hear them for hours at a time that drives a person nuts! Neil once drove us all out of the Brownstone, during a snowstorm, because he insisted on singing his own version of 'Deck the Halls'. I'll never look at turkey the same way again.

Upon entering the living room, I look around to find…nothing. Ok, now I'm getting mad. It's one thing to misplace your PMR, or in Neil's case lose it, but a skate board? At least Odie knows how to make a PMR. As if it could hear my thought, the tiny cell phone slash everything else gives a loud beep, scaring the crap out of me. Maybe these things do have a volume problem.

Fishing it out of my pocket, I toss myself onto the couch before answering. "Hello?"

"Archie!"

My mind immediately goes on high alert at the tone of Theresa's voice. It sounds urgent. "What is it? Is it Cronus?"

"…No…Do you need anything from the mall?"

Frickin…drama queen! Having the incredible urge to huck the small blue device across the room, I manage to contain myself. Somewhat.

"Would you not do that? Jeez! It sounded like you were being attacked! And no, I don't need anything!" Abruptly ending the conversation, I flip, the cover back, and shove it in my pocket. Alright, maybe I was a tad hasty, but come on! What if they had been attacked and needed help? Atlanta is with her, too. If anything were to happen to her…

Pissed beyond belief, I stalk back to my room and slam the door. I'll find my board later; Atlanta probably has it anyway. She's always stealing my stuff and hiding it away.

Throwing myself onto my bed, I try and curb my anger. Yeah, I have to admit, I think I need anger management or something. If emotions were inheritable, I'd blame it on Achilles. There is on person I can blame, though.

Looking over to my right, my eyes land on a framed photograph of my family sitting on my bedside table. My most precious possession. I can see all the odd looks of confusion on people I've told this in the past. You may find it sappy, cute, and you might even do the whole 'aww!' thing, but please don't. There's more to that simple photo than a seemingly happy family. In fact, it's a happy family no longer. It's one that will never be happy again.

Sitting up, I carefully pluck the small silver frame from its resting place. Sliding a hand over the images before me, I think of each of the people in turn. My mother's dark blue hair is shining in a way I'd never seen before, making a halo-like ring about her soft face. Blue eyes reflected the kindness in her smile. The nicest person you would ever meet, I swear! Pretty beyond words, as well. The best cook in the world too, in my own opinion. Tracing an invisible line over my own image, my finger lands on the tiny figure sitting in my lap, and I smile wide. My baby sister, Angela. Long purple hair, lighter than my own, with bright green, inquisitive eyes. Always the life of the party; spouting random phrases at even more random times.

That's where 'happy memory lane' ends and a potholed hell begins. Glancing into the top left corner of the picture, I quickly look away. The person in the back of the picture had had his face torn from the photo long ago, but I can still remember his features; I never want to look at that face ever again. It's because of him that my life is full of hatred and grief. He was the one who took everything from me, all in one night. All in a crazed drunken rage.

An image flashes before my eyes as I look at the picture; no, look through the picture. Dark black water everywhere, broken glass and pain. It quickly passes, but it leaves my drenched in a cold sweat, my breathing heavy. Quickly replacing the photo to it's original place on the little night stand, I run a hand across my face, then through my hair. Head in my hands, I have to wait until the nausea in my stomach passes. It finally does moments later, and not a second too soon. A knock at my door announces a visitor, and without waiting for an invitation, Neil saunters into my room.

"Dude," he states, grimacing, "you look like hell!"

Sighing, I try and regain as much of my composure as possible. "I'm just a bit tired." I lie. "What's up?"

"Everyone's been called down to the school." Neil states, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Didn't you get the memo?"

I frown, my troubles supplanted with new ones. Grabbing my PMR from my pocket, I give it a once over. "No, I didn't. What's going on?"

"How should I know? Now come on, let's go! I want to be back in time to catch my program!" Walking over, he grabs my jacket, tugging me off my bed and out the door. Finally yanking away from him halfway down the hall, I try and walk slower than usual, just to spite him for walking into my room unannounced.

Walking outside into the gorgeous evening air, I'm not surprised to find Herry's truck parked and waiting just outside the Brownstone. Walking towards it, ignoring Neil's complaints, I feel an excitement in me I haven't felt in a while. A part of me is hoping that Cronus is the cause of the meeting so I can kick some butt. Just a little part, though.

(-)

Like every writer, I want to know what you think. I'm still really trying to work out each of the characters personalities, so please work with me. Please read and review, and I'll update a.s.a.p. Thanks.

Clandestine Fire


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed me! Woot! Meow, thank you for clearing up that part about the Romans. I could have swore it was them who invented math. Hey, you learn something new everyday! Thanks for all the kind words and comments, and I'll try to update these chapters as fast as I can for all of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT, because Brad is the man! He deserved every bit of credit!

_**Chapter 2**_

Sliding into Herry's pickup, I lean my head back on the seat. Why am I so tired all of a sudden? Maybe it was my quaint little jog down memory hell that has me all worn-out. Or maybe it was that weird smelling sandwich Herry gave to me this afternoon at lunch. Looking back on it now, I was just setting myself up for the fall! Note to self; do not trust Herry when he says something is 'good'; he would probably eat a brick if you said they were edible.

The ride to the school isn't too long, and we soon find ourselves in the school's student parking lot behind the building. Oh, and when I say we, I'm referring to Jay, Herry, Neil and myself. The girls probably have Theresa's car, which I don't see parked anywhere. All the better; I just know a lecture will be coming my way when the said ginger haired girl stops in.

Crossing the football field, we enter the school, soon coming across the 'mystic janitors closet of the God's', or so I've dubbed it. Every school should have one of these things! Not only is it a handy little storage room for the local custodians, but it'll transport you into a magical place full of god's, magic powers, and weapons! Everyone's happy!

As we all step inside, Jay takes the lead; pulling his gold pendant from beneath his shirt, he places the gold object into the niche on the back wall. In a misty transition, the wall becomes a glassy blue veil of…something. I dunno, but it's pretty cool. Walking through is even better. It's sort of like lying on the grass on a warm day; just refreshing. I know, that was a weird way to put it, but it was either that or 'like water', and we all know how I feel about that stuff! Just wouldn't have worked.

Upon entering the hidden portion of Olympia High, I always take a look around. The vast entrance hall is amazing. How they managed to hide all this from the contractors, I'll never figure out. Walking a bit further, me and the gang enter a large inner chamber. Taking yet another turn, we throw open a pair of doors and find ourselves in Hera's solarium. Everywhere you look there are tree's and plants, all covered with brightly colored birds. The singing of the tiny critters makes it feel like a rain forest. In the centre of the room are a pair of twin sofa's and a ornate little table. Further away from us is a large gazebo. On a raised platform, the entire room would be visible from it. Standing on the opposing side of the table from us is the queen of the Olympian God's herself with her prized peacock sitting next to her. Hera may look a bit frail, but believe me when I say you would be completely wrong! I have seen the Titan Wars first hand, and she knows how to kick some ass!

Standing next to her, looking just as big a pain in the ass as the day I first met him, is her son, Ares. And you thought I had problems? I've got nothing on the God of War. He takes his title a bit too seriously if you ask me. He's given me a new respect for the term hard-ass. It was just my luck that I got stuck with him as a mentor.

Wait a moment...what the hell is he doing here? Don't get me wrong; I mean, the guy does live here, but he's never been present during one of our meeting's with Hera. Come to think of it, he hasn't yelled at me yet. And to check another point on the weird chart, he isn't glaring at everything that moves! In fact...holy shit! He looks slightly upset! Now I am really starting to freak out!

"Ahem!"

Coming out of my reverie with a jump, I spin on my heels to see the girls standing behind me. Maybe spinning wasn't the smartest way to do it, because my heel just gave out on me. With a brief cry of surprise, the world around me starts to fly by as my balance goes down the tube. Falling backwards, all I can do is grit my teeth and close my eyes for impact…

I suddenly feel a pair of arms grab me and, with surprising strength, keep my back and the wall from becoming acquainted. Still gritting my teeth just in case they decide to drop me anyway, I open an eye, and find myself staring into the beautiful green hue that are Atlanta's eyes. Still in a bit of shock at the whole thing, all we do is stare for a good minute. Oh, merciful God in heaven, don't let me blink! I want to savor every second I can! Finally I guess she thinks this is a bit awkward, either that or she can no longer hold me up as I am parallel to the floor, she laughs and lets go. Still a good two feet off the floor, the bone jarring thud of me hitting rock bottom sounds a bit too loud for my ears.

Atlanta's laugh reaches my hearing, though it has to fight it's way through my pounding head. "Smooth move, dork."

Ouch. You just wait until I can breathe again! Then I'll really let you have it, missy!

I feel pathetic. I don't want to get up right now. This is the second time in a day that I've found myself eating carpet - in this case tile - by self inflicted stupidity. Can someone just put me out of my misery already? Watching as Atlanta, still smiling, walks out of my line of vision, I have the urge to go hide in a small, dark hole.

"Good job, Archie."

Can my day get any worse? Theresa, who obviously loved what just occurred, has taken Atlanta's place in my visual field. Her light ginger hair, being as long as it is, is swaying inches from my nose. I want to bat at it, but I can't feel my arms right now.

"Because you amuse me so much, I'll forgive you for hanging up on me."

I'm honored.

She then does something that surprises me a bit; extending her hand, she grabs my arm and helps me to my feet. Theresa really is an alright girl; she just pushes my buttons sometimes. "Yeah, about that." I reply. "Sorry. I may have over reacted a bit."

"A bit?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Okay, a lot. Again, though, sorry. And thanks." Taking a step forward, I almost find the tile again as a pain shoots up my heel. Damn, that smarts! I really did a number on it this time! I manage to regain my balance in time and begin my hobbled, embarrassed march over towards the couches. Theresa's staying next to me, probably to make sure I don't end up killing myself. The others are already seated and waiting for us by the time I manage to find my journey's end, seating myself between Jay and Atlanta. Theresa takes the seat on Jay's other side, and the others are seated across from us. Odie gives me an encouraging thumbs up, which I return. Herry, on the other hand, is smiling and shaking his head. Hey, you think this is funny? I literally get dumped by the girl I love, mess up my foot, and he's amused? It's better than Neil though; he's openly laughing.

"Oh, shut up, Neil!" I bark.

"Yeah, Neil. Give the guy a break." Jay warns. Holding his hands out defensively, Neil just shrugs before reaching into his back pocket and withdrawing his three paneled mirror. Shaking his head, Jay rolls his eyes, then turns to me. "How's the heel?"

"Messed up right now." I tell him, laying it on the table. Noticing the look on Hera's face, though, she's ready to speak. "I'll deal with it when we get back."

Nodding, our leader goes silent, and allows Hera the floor. The elderly God, smiles at us, but quickly grows serious. "Now that you are all here, I am afraid I have some disheartening news."

"I don't like the sounds of that." Theresa remarks, earning a saddened look from Hera. What is with the God's and depression today?

"Before I continue, though, there is someone I would like you all to meet. Hermes?"

Like a bullet from a gun, the skinny messenger God flies into the room, propelled by the tiny wings on his sandals and hat. Hovering next to her like a giant fly, he awaited her orders.

"Please bring in our guest."

"Righto, ma'am!" As fast as he came, he's gone again. I swear that guy has ADHD, or schizophrenia. Never sits still, anyway. I'll have to ask Odie.

A moment passed in utter silence. During the time, Ares moves away from the queen and comes to stand behind me, which is a bit annoying. Hovering over a person spells trouble where I come from. Maybe that's the reason he does it…I think I'm onto something.

With a small cough, our attention is diverted back to the entrance hall. Hermes has just returned with our 'guest', and I can feel my chest tighten as the heart attack takes it's tole. Hearing a clatter as Neil drops his mirror, I feel glad I'm not the only one going into shock. Standing next to the winged youth is the scariest person I have ever seen! I swear! Almost dilapidated skinny, the man is sporting a red jacket and greenish khakis, which practically match the color of his skin! Green glasses, a bit like Odie's, cover his eyes, and he's carrying himself in a hunched way. He has to be some sort of God, or else Hera would have never brought him here. But still, jeez! He looks like he should be buried six feet under on a remote alien planet! By the looks on the other's faces, I'd say they all came to the same conclusion.

"Children, I'd like you to meet Oracle." Hera waved him in. "He was the one who prophesized your destinies."

"He's also been helping the enemy as well!" Ares barks from behind me, arms crossed. Alright, good! He's still mad! Now everything seems a bit more normal.

"You've been helping Cronus?" Neil exclaims. "What is up with that?"

"Hey," Oracle barks back. "I serve anyone who wants me to." Walking over to the couches, he purposely takes a seat next to Neil. The model, being who he is, grimaces and shuffles away. Probably thinks his looks are contagious or something.

"Wait, don't you sell newspapers on the street?" Real smooth, Herry.

"Oracle," Odie pipes up, "why would you help Cronus? You of all people should know he's an evil God."

"He wanted to know the prophesy, so I told him. That is my job, you know."

About to ask about the morality of his job, I'm interrupted by a cough from Jay. Speaking of which, I find it weird he hasn't mentioned Oracles historical background yet. It'll probably come later, though.

"Now then," Hera states. We all give her our undivided attention. "I have gathered you together for a very important matter. It seems there have been a few new…developments that must be discussed to you immediately."

Now I'm really not enjoying the situation. Whenever we gather, it's usually important, but to have her state it openly means something really big. I still don't get why Ares is here though…

"I believe it is in everyone's best interests that we allow Oracle to tell you." With a wave of her hand, Hera has given Mr. Creepy the floor. Without a word, the God takes off his glasses, and all I can hear is Neil's shriek. I swallow hard at the sight. His eyes aren't eyes exactly, but two bright glowing green orbs. At least he has the satisfaction of knowing he will never have to buy a Halloween costume.

"By mortal hands come immortal dangers. The world will collapse in offset fashion while in a dark, unclear world, one shall fall."

Wow. At hearing the God's voice, a cold shiver runs down my back. Folding my arms tight to my chest, I try and ward off the chill in my body, but it isn't working. This guy really knows how to set the mood.

Suddenly Odie gasps. "That was a prophesy! The prophesy has changed, hasn't it?"

All eyes turn to Hera, who nods solemnly. Oh, man. I was expecting everything but this. Exchanging a troubled look with Atlanta, I can see she's as worried as the rest of us, but there's an odd light in her eyes. She always was one to take a challenge head on.

Herry scratches his head, looking confused. Nothing new. "But how can a prophesy just up and change? Isn't it supposed to be destiny?"

"The first prophesy is still true, Herry." Jay answers him, looking very worried. "We still have to defeat Cronus, but now the circumstances have changed."

"Oh, okay."

"But what do we do?" Teresa speaks up. "You said one of us is going to fall. Fall as in die? We can't defeat Cronus with only six of us!"

Oracle shrugs. He is taking this way too lightly, and it's starting to piss me off. "Half the stuff I spout I don't understand."

"Well, you're a real help, aren't you?" I say more to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. I remember well when Odie was killed. Even though it was an altered timeline, I can still remember it like it was yesterday. I didn't want to think about anything like that happening again. A hand clamps down on my shoulder, hard. Grimacing, I look up. Ares is shaking his head at me.

"Now, I wasn't done you know!" Oracle exclaims, taking us all off guard. "Have some patience, for the love of Zeus."

"So we're waiting already!" Atlanta pleads, wanting to hear more.

Shrugging, Oracles eyes begin to glow brighter. A moment passes before he actually starts to speak again. "The past can be a fickle thing, but for one the past is haunting. To avenge a broken heart, to rectify all that is past, present and future, the stars must shine alone."

And that means…what? I am so confused it isn't even funny. The others look just as mystified. Atlanta is glaring at him, probably for being so under the rug with his explanations. I feel like decking him, but I probably wouldn't be able to walk over there without some form of help. Odie, on the other hand, is looking thoughtful, while staring at his shoes.

"Oracle," the God looks over at the boy. "You mentioned mortal hands and immortal dangers. What could that be about? Cronus has thrown immortal creatures at us time after time, and we've managed to defeat them all. What danger could a mortal be?"

"Again, for the last time, I don't know. What I do know is what the mortal looks like, just like I knew all your faces when the time came."

"Perfect!" Herry stands up in excitement. What I like most about the guy is that he gets straight to the point. The problem is, he doesn't take the time to think things over. "All we have to do is get to the guy before Cronus can."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. Cronus reached him early this morning, so I've been told. You would not have been able to reach him anyway. The man had been incarcerated." Hera remarks. A collective groan comes from the group, including myself. This just sucks! Can we ever just get a break? Hold on. The dude was in prison? What's he going to do? Kill us all with a sharpened toothbrush?

"Then you know who he is?" Theresa asks her, and gets a nod in reply. Then she looks at me. If it's because I have my foot on your coffee table, I do have a liable excuse. Glancing at the others in turn, I guess it's just a habit of hers.

"So, what does he look like?" Jay asks, turning to Oracle. "We have to start watching out for him, and a picture would be helpful."

Oh, was that a bit of sarcasm in your voice Jay? I guess even he's getting tired of this weirdo. Looking at the God, we wait as much as our patience will allow. Slowly, he gets up and walks over to Hera. Placing a hand on her forehead, there's a flash of green light, then nothing.

"Well, I have thing's to do, items to sell." Adjusting the collar of his shirt, and without another word, he heads for the doors, disappearing around them and out of sight.

"Never the most talkative person." Hermes quips, watching him go. Wow, I almost forgot the little guy was still here! I really have to be more observant. Hold on…

"What about the description?" I protest, about to get up and follow the alien-like old man. Half way out of my seat, Ares grabs my shoulders again, pushing me back down.

"Patience, Archie." he yells. Why always so loud? Speak normally for once, man! "Hera has it covered."

"Oracle gave me the mans image before he left." the queen reassures me. Our eyes meet, but she quickly looks away. What is going on?

"This is the man who's after you." She speaks soft and low, eyes on the ground. Waving her hand in the air, a foggy image begins to form in mid air. As the picture grows more and more clear, I now know why she looked at me earlier. It's like a hand has come and punched me in the stomach as the picture finally clears. My heart feels like it's been ripped out and stomped on as my body starts to shake with rage and fear. That face I had been telling you about earlier? The one I could never get out of my head? It's now floating in front of my eyes, the smile taunting me.

"No," I whisper. Maybe talking will help me find my breath. "No fucking way!"

Atlanta and Jay must have felt me trembling, either that or my explicit whisper, because they're looking at me with concern. Neil, completely oblivious on the other side of the room is inspecting the mans image carefully.

"You know, Arch, he kind of looks like you." He comments.

I'm going to lose it! I give another loud swallow; it's all I can do to keep myself from throwing up.

(-)

Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you think by reviewing, and I hope to have the next chapter up before Halloween!

Clandestine Fire


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the wait for this chapter. This week was midterm week. I had three midterms in two day!!! How utterly unfair is that? I shiver at the thought. Anyway, eleven reviews for two chapters? That's better than my first fiction! I love you guys, and thank you for all the nice words!!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own CoTT. By the way, Crossroads was awesome!!! Good job Brad!

_**Chapter 3: **_

Staring up at the figure, I note that his appearance has changed since I last saw him. Tall and muscular, he has short, dark purple hair and a moustache. Deep set green eyes glare down at us, and a smirk, almost like a grimace, is sketched across his face. Some would say he looks like some sort of Russian mobster, but he's nothing but a cheap, loathsome coward in my eyes.

Suddenly not wanting to sit anymore, I jump off the couch. I'm so mad I barely feel the stab of pain as my heel protests. I can't believe it! What the hell! Not really thinking about what I'm doing, I look up at the ceiling and flip off the powers that be. Not the best thing to do in a room full of God's, but who the hell cares!

"Fuck!"

Great move, Arch. Now everyone's looking at me, and everyone knows something's wrong.

Ares comes around the couch and grabs me by the shoulders. "Why don't you sit back down, son?"

Son? _Son_? I just laugh at the sheer irony. Shrugging off his hands, I glare at him. "I am _not_ your son, and don't _dare_tell me what to do right now!"

"Let him be, Ares." Hera's commanding voice interrupts. Ares looks towards his mother, then back at me with a look of indignation before doing as he's told.

Wait a second...that's why Ares is here. He's the only one, besides Hercules, that has the physical strength to hold me down. Which means...

"You!" I point an angry finger at the queen of the God's. "You knew about this! You knew who he was to me!" I turn my finger to the floating figure above. "So what? Did you not have the decency to tell me in private? You had to embarrass me like this in front of everyone?"

Jay, irritated that I just told off his mentor, stands and stalks forward, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Buddy, calm down!"

I slap his hand away before getting into his face. "Calm down? Do you have any idea of the hell that man has put me through? Of the pain he's caused me? He destroyed my entire life, so don't tell me to calm down." I whisper the last part as my emotions begin to get the better of me.

Jay takes a step back, looking shocked and slightly afraid. It may be because of the tears that are now running down my face, but I don't know. I'm not usually one to show my emotions out on my sleeve like this, but you'd cry too if your world had just come crashing down around you.

I don't know what's going on, but his features just changed, become sympathetic, which ticks me off a little. I don't need, nor want, anyone's sympathy.

"He's your father, isn't he?" We both look over to the couch. Theresa and the others are standing, waiting to do something. I just nod.  
Funny it would take a psychic to break the truth to everyone.

Hera walks over to us, looking deeply concerned. Behind her walks her devoted peacock, following it's master. She sighs as she reaches us, then squares a look at me that makes my back stiffen. "You will have to tell the others eventually. This involves all of them now."

She knows. How? Well, Hera is a God. Even though she's right, I shake my head. Truth be told, I'm scared to death! Not just because of the figure in the air behind me, but what the others will think after I tell them. "No. This wasn't supposed to happen!" I yell. I suddenly find my world spinning again. "I put him in jail! He was supposed to stay there! He was supposed to rot in prison for what he did to me and my family! And now he's loose, and threatening my friends?" Turning to Jay, I manage to whisper, "None of you were even supposed to find out."

Without waiting for him to reply, I dash towards the twin doors, throwing them open. I'm gone in seconds, running by a surprised Aphrodite and towards the shimmering blue wall. I can hear the goddess complaining before I'm even through. "Uncouth deviant!"

(-)

Hands shoved deep into my pockets, I just stare at the ground as I walk. I have no real destination, but as long as I don't have to face my friends, I don't care. My heel is killing me...my life just sucks right now. "Is there anything else that can go wrong today?"

A low rumble off in the distance catches my attention. Stopping, I look up and find out three things; one, I am in the park, which I don't find surprising, two, night is falling, and three, there are storm clouds gathering to the west. It looks like it's still over the ocean, but I won't count on it staying there too long. Those nine words I uttered are like a curse! They should come with a warning label or something.

A cold wind picks up off the water as the storm begins to near the shore, ruffling my hair. It feels a bit calming, and I can't help but close my eyes. I never knew how great mother nature is for relieving depression. That is until you get hit by lightning, a tornado tears up your house, or a hurricane floods your neighborhood. Great, now I'm depressed again.

Thinking of angry god's places a picture of Cronus in my head, and I growl. Stupid bastard and having to ruin my life. I just got the crappy end of the lineage stick. Then again, I would have never met my friends or the God's, and I certainly wouldn't have had such an exciting lifestyle if it weren't for the God of Time, so I can't blame everything on him alone.

Glancing back up at the sky, I notice the storm has traveled pretty close. Wouldn't it just suck big time if-

BOOM!

Aw, shit!

Like Cult sang it, here comes the rain! Though in this case, I don't love it. Pulling up my hood as the sky lets loose a torrential downpour, I dash under a nearby tree... What? I know they say this is dangerous in a lightning storm, but this is a _rain_ storm...with lightning. Big difference.

Leaning against the tree's thick trunk, I slide to the ground. The grass here is still dry, thank the God's. Watching the water fall from the clouds, I can't help but think about the past's events. Man, I am pathetic! The world is out to get me, I swear. In all retrospect's, it is, too. I mean, I have ancient, satanic monsters, giants and an evil, hell-bent-on-ruling-the-world God out to get me and my friends. Fun times. I really don't want to spend my life miserable, but it seems someone up there just doesn't want me to be happy. They've even sent me water in a droplet form. How kind.

Thinking hard about my woes, I can just laugh. At the same time, I scare a mother and her son as they run to a nearby bus shelter for…well, shelter. Now that I'm laughing, it's all pretty funny when you think about it all. The God of Time, wielder of the mystic hourglass, and father to the king of the God's, can't beat a bunch of teenage kids armed with bolos and nunchuk's, so he has to call upon the help of a mortal - _my father _- who has to be the biggest idiot on this planet. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is my life in a nutshell.

Since my thoughts took over, It's gotten pretty dark. The light's along the trail I'm next to flicker on as the night closes in, but I'm in no hurry to get up. Suddenly a light flashes from my pocket, and my PMR goes off. The next thing I hear is none other than Atlanta, her voice carrying out through the intercom.

"Hey, Archie, are you there?"

Who am I to keep a girl waiting? Grabbing the item from my pocket, I flip it open, if a bit hesitantly, and answer. "Yeah, I'm here."

"Arch, we're really worried about you! Where are you?"

Looking out at the water dripping off the tree's foliage, I sigh. "I'm in the park."

"Come back to the Brownstone before you get soaked. I know you can't get sick, but still."

Still what Atlanta? There's a psycho on the loose with a knife with my name on it? Why don't you just come out and say it? "Alright." Flipping the device closed, I stand, pulling my hood up to keep out some of the rain.

Stepping out into the dark night, I begin to jog back in the direction of the Brownstone. Why am I even going back? I'm probably a major threat to them all. I know he'll want to come after me first. But then again, running from my problems is the lazy man's way out. My mother always said to face whatever challenges I may have without fear. Too bad that didn't work out so well for you, huh mom?

And what should I be afraid of? I know what's coming. I know how to prepare for it. Hell, I know the guy inside and out, and to leave my friends is something he would do. I will never be like him. Ever.

The jog isn't too long, as I have no one else on the trail to compete with. Everyone has gone home long ago. Me, being stupid, decided to wait it out. Come on Arch. Where's the brains today? Another loud clap of thunder makes me jump a bit, but it's all good. I can see the dorms from where I am at the moment, and soon I can get out of these wet clothes and take a shower.

Slowing into a fast pace, I reach the steps of the dormitory. Before I reach to grab the handle, though, I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me. Looking over my shoulder, I can't see anyone, or anything for that matter, out of the ordinary along the dark wet road. Another gust grabs my hood and pulls it off my head, soaking my hair, and blurring my vision with rain water. Even then, I still don't see any trouble. I think I'm just letting the day's events play with my head. Taking another look around just to be sure, I shrug and head inside.

Oh, sweet desirable warmth! How I've missed thee! I now realize just how cold it is outside, and I shiver, causing goose bumps to raise. Slipping off my sandals, I walk into the foyer, and I'm forced to stop abruptly. The reason I can't go any further is due to the fact that all my friends are standing in the hallway. Waiting up for me?

"Arch!" I can't distinguish one voice from another, as they all say it in unison. That's a bit creepy. I wonder if they were practicing that before I got here…Before I can say anything, I'm getting smiles and back pats from everyone. A blur of red suddenly enters my vision, and I can guess what's coming.

"You really don't want to-" Do that. Too late. Atlanta's grabbed me around the waist, my wet clothes making a weird squelching sound as the water is practically wrung out. Wait, Atlanta? I though Theresa was going to give ma a lecture or something! Atlanta's hugging me! Notch one up for the A man! If you could see my inner self now!

Being unable to help it, a deep blush flares across my nose as I return the favor. Oh, man, her hair smells amazing! Smells almost like…strawberries! Interesting it should be the same color as her hair…and her brilliant green eyes are like the stem, and…oh, good Lord, I'm referencing her to a fruit! Zeus help me!

She pulls away, taking the exotic scent away from my senses, much to my utter dismay. I try not to let it show, of course. I don't want to wreck things between us with something so dumb and trivial as her shampoo brand. Smiling up at me, she sighs. "We were worried! You shouldn't just run off like that! What if Cronus had found you out alone?"

"She's right." Jay agrees. Thanks buddy, but if you haven't noticed, Cronus is ranking a bit lower on my issues list at the moment. I have to admit, though, they do have a point.

"You okay, Archie?" Odie piped up from my left. "I've never seen you rattled like that before."

"Yeah. It was pretty freaky." Herry adds, a hand on my right shoulder.

"I'm fine." I assure them. "I just needed some space to think. Think things through, you know?"

A few of them seem to buy what I've told them, namely Herry and Neil. The other's though, who enjoy pondering things over, still seem a bit unsure. Jay especially, who had a front row seat to my blowup back at the school. Alright, let's go to plan B.

"Let's just say me and my dad don't have a great history, and it's something that's pretty hard to talk about. To have all that come back so suddenly was a bit hard to take at first."

"Well, duh. We noticed that much, Arch." Neil comments, checking his feature in his three sided gold mirror. I shoot him a glare, which he doesn't even notice. Big surprise there.

"You should take it easy for a while then, pal." Odie says. "A big shock like that one can really put a strain on your mental, and even your physical, health."

"Thanks Odie. I'll keep that in mind." As if on cue, I try, but fail to hold back a yawn. Being contagious and all, the others start to do so as well.

"Well, now that Archie's had his homecoming, can we please go to bed?" Neil complains loudly, still doing a physical inspection of himself. "I have a rigorous sleeping schedule to keep you know."

This gains a laugh from everyone, even me. Jay just gives a nod of approval, and the gang start heading in numerous directions. Before leaving Atlanta flashes me a thumbs up, but stops with an odd expression on her face. What? Do I have a zit or something?

"Archie, are you feeling okay? Your face is a bit red."

Damn blushes. Jay gives a snicker as I try to hide the truth. "No! No, I'm good. I can't get sick, remember? It's just really cold outside."

"Alright, then. Goodnight." With a wave, she's gone. I can almost feel a part of me leave along with her as her red hair disappears around the corner. I'm barely able to register Theresa's goodnight as I'm so out of it right now. When did love become so complicated?

Now it's just me and Jay, who's still smiling like a lunatic. Getting sick of the looks, I turn to him. "What is it?"

"Nice save, buddy."

"Thanks for your confidence in me. It's really reassuring."

He gives a friendly laugh. "No, I'm serious. A few months ago, you'd be tripping over your tongue. But seriously, are you alright?"

"Yeah." There's not much more to say to a guy who knows you're lying through your teeth. I'm getting a bit uncomfortable with all the questions. I just want a shower and some sleep.

Going to leave, he grabs me by my sleeve. "Look," he says. "This guy must have done something horrible to make you react the way you did. I'm not going to push the subject on you any further. Please just tell us when your ready."

Ah, Jay's a great guy. Level headed, smart; he should run for office! He could do great things with this country. But seriously, I'm glad to have made a friend like him. "Thanks a lot, Jay. It means a lot."

"Don't sweat it. What I do recommend you do is take a shower, before laying down." He gives me a pat on the back before beginning towards his dorm room.

My thoughts exactly. They say great minds think alike. Oh, wait. I almost forgot. "Jay."

"Hmm?" He turns to face me.

"Outside the dorms, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I don't know if it's just nerves, or what, but I thought you ought to know."

His features turn suspicious as he listens to me. "Thanks for telling me. I'll let Athena know. The others can find out in the morning. No point in bothering them now."

I nod and he leaves for his room. Quickly finding my feet again, I walk to my room. Softly closing the door once I'm in, I begin to change out of my wet clothes. As I'm doing so, I just can't get my mind off those eyes. They had to be real; I could practically feel the daggers they were shooting at my back. Having picked up a few tracking tips from Atlanta, I'm sure I would have been able to spot them if anyone _had_ been there…not saying that they weren't, but I didn't see anyone around…Now I'm just confusing myself. Pulling my white t-shirt over my head, I walk over to my laundry hamper and toss it in.

Suddenly a shadow flies by my window, causing a ripple in the light from the street lamps outside. Walking over, I take a long, hard look through the glass pane. The water streaming down the windowpane makes seeing much of anything difficult, much less allowing any eyes to see in. A little disturbed by my thoughts, I throw my curtains closed, just in case.

(-)

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-!

The extremely irritating sound is abruptly halted as I slam my fist down on the little black box. God damn alarm clocks. Who the hell in their right mind would ever want to wake up to _that_? If I ever find the creator of said box, and every one like it, I think I may just have to kill him, or her, but not before an enormously long lecture about 'what the hell were you thinking?'.

Glancing at the cause of my ringing ears, the red numbers are flashing a bright 6:15 AM. Ugh. Excuse me for a minute, folks, as I try to catch my brain up with reality. I can't recall much after my hot shower. It was something like 'oh-look-there's-the-bed-', then nothing. I'm amazed I made it to my bed! Wow, I am good.

Crawling out of the warmth that is my covers, I locate my dresser. It never moves, but I always find it hard to spot it in the mañana. Grabbing a clean white shirt and my fave pair of shorts, I grab my jacket off the peg near my door as I leave. Walking down the hall, the delicious smell of pancakes reaches my nose, and I am forced to follow.

Letting my nose make my decisions for me has always proved to be the best route, as I soon find myself in the kitchen. Well, who the hell would have guessed that? Food? Good smells? It had kitchen written all over it. Athena's busy working over the stove, making homemade pancakes in a frying pan. Cutting a huge slab of butter with her xiaphos, he places it on a plate, and sets it on the table. Sitting at said table is the rest of the gang, already up. What, did I oversleep or something? I'm usually up before anyone, usually having to go to school early to get in some training with Ares. Looking at the clock, it still isn't six thirty yet. Okay…

"Why is everyone up so early? Classes doesn't start until nine." I remind them. As if they need reminding about their lives, but hey, I'm confused here!

Neil shot a glare over towards Jay, who took a sip of his coffee nonchalantly. "Mr. I-have-to-make-everyone's-lives-suck over there dragged us all out of bed so we could check the perimeter of the place." Turning to Jay, he wails, "You know if I don't get my eight hours, I'll get bags under my eyes! Hideous dark bags!"

I nearly burst out laughing as the model pulls out his mirror, carefully inspecting his face. Theresa rolls her eyes and gives me a groggy "Good morning."

I return the greeting, as well as the others that follow. Sitting down at the empty place between Theresa and Herry, I gratefully accept a heaping plate of pancakes from Athena.

"I hear you had a rough night last night." She informs me, looking as motherly as ever. It's a bit hard to take the Goddess of War seriously sometimes when she wears that apron. "You alright, kid?"

I just give her a nod, a tad mad that she had to bring up the subject. Fortunately for her, that hint of anger disappears as I take a bite of my breakfast. Holy sweet mother of Hera, these are amazing! My face stuffed full, I just flash her a thumbs up. She returns the smile, then goes back to the stove.

Swallowing my bite, I turn to Jay. "So, any weird killers out at six in the morning?"

Atlanta, Theresa and Herry start to snicker. Jay, a bit offended by my sarcasm, just gives me one of his 'I-know-you're-being-smart-but-I'll-ignore-it' looks. "After what you told me last night. I though it would be the best plan of action."

Turning back to his coffee, he leaves me to fend off the five glares I'm receiving from the others.

"How did I know you had something to do with this?" Atlanta growls through a yawn. "And why didn't you wake him up?" she asks Jay. Thanks Atlanta. Now all the glares are back to where they should be. I still want to hide under the table, though.

"With his dad out on the loose, I didn't want them running into each other at this hour. Arch can barely lift a fork, let alone use a whip."

Fork halfway to my mouth, full of fluffy goodness, I glare at him. "I can use a fork just fine, thanks. And what? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"That's not what I meant."

"No fighting at the table!" Athena calls over her shoulder. I give him a glare, which he takes in stride. Cool as a cucumber, huh Jay? Well, guess what? I'm not a big fan of cucumbers.

The sudden chiming of the door bell interrupts our little spat, which I am a bit grateful for. That guy could reprimand me to Ares, who can take me down without even touching me. Have you ever been reprimanded before? Well, working with the God of War as your boss, you wouldn't want to be either.

"I'll get it." I finally say, rising from the table since no one has moved. I think they're too tired to move. Everyone but Herry, whose shoveling down his food faster than Atlanta can run. He's also eyeing my plate now, too. Down boy! Crap, I had better make this fast. I'm enjoying those pancakes too much to have Hercules' descendant eat them on me.

Walking towards the front door, the bell goes off again. Jeez, buddy, calm down. You're going to wake up the entire building! And who the hell would be coming to a dorm at six thirty in the morning? Looking through the peep hole, I get my answer. Deep set eyes, moustache, dark purple hair…

"JAY!"

(-)

Hehehehe. Cliffy! I love suspense, always have. I thought you might too. Or is that a bit much? Sorry, but you'll have to wait. I hope to have the next chapter up fairly soon, but I still have more tests coming up. I only have two more, so it should go by fast. Reviews are always welcome! Until next time.

- Clandestine Fire


	4. Chapter 4

Hehehe, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I have recieved some very complimenting comments and I just have to say...I love you all. Okay, maybe that's a bit creepy, but its so great to hear that your work is appreciated. I write because I love doing so. Also I need some sort of output for my mind, or I'd die. But mainly, it's for my readers, because they are the ones supporting me. This is all for you! Woot!

Disclaimer: Alright, again, I do not own CotT...or do I?

Archie- "No, you do not."

Yeah, but I do own your creepy dad!

Archie- "And you can go right ahead and keep him!"

_**Chapter 4:  
**_

"Jay!" I start towards the kitchen, ignoring a knock on the front door. From the corner of my eye, I spot one of the other tenants coming down the stairs. I recognize her from the girls field hockey team. Pointing a shaky finger in her direction, which stops her in her tracks, I growl, "Do _NOT_ answer that door."

Throwing up her hands, looking a bit afraid, she heads back the way she came.

Trying hard not to dash towards the kitchen, I manage a hobbled, stiff walk back to the kitchen. Damn my heel and not being better yet...

"Jay!" I yell practically behind him as I reach the dining table. The leader jumps visibly, nearly pouring his coffee down the front of himself.

"What?!?" He yells back, grabbing his chest. Hmmm, it's not like him to be taken off guard. Did he not hear me the first time? I'm sure all of New Olympia did.

Trying to calm my voice, I give him a dirty look, crossing my arms. "I thought you and the others did a perimeter check this earlier."

"Believe me, Arch," Odie pipes up, adjusting his green tinted glasses. "We would have known if we hadn't or not."

Always the smart one, huh, Odie?

Jay's about to say something, but a vicious banging on the front door gets everyone staring in the direction of the foyer.

Neil raised an eyebrow. "What, you didn't even answer the door? And I thought Herry was lazy." A glare from said teen shuts him up fairly fast, though.

"No! Why? Because you guy's missed a spot."

Atlanta's giving me an odd look, and looking extremely adorable at the same time. "Missed a spot...?"

Suddenly Jay shoots out of his chair, giving me a disbelieving look. It figures he would get my meaning first. The others still look confused.

Maybe it's the adrenaline running through me at a rockets pace, or maybe it's just my current disposition, but I am really getting impatient. "Hello? People! Daddy dearest is knocking." I bark sarcastically. Now everyone's on their feet. Thank the God's their already dressed, or this would take a while.

Everyone jumps, including me, as another hard blow is dealt to the front door. I look over at Jay, who looks at me, and we exchange a look. I know what your thinking buddy, and it won't-

"We have to leave, now!"

work. Damn it Jay! "And how do you suppose we do that?" I ponder. "The truck's out front."

"We have to get him away from the dorms." Jay replies. "If he gets in, a lot of people will be in danger if we fight him here."

"And besides, if he's working for Cronus, he's probably given him some sort of power like he did me." Odie informs us. Crap, I had never thought about that. A sickening crack is heard from down the hall. Holy-! That door is solid oak!

"Come!" Athena calls, gathering us up. "I'll let you out the back door."

"We have a back door?" Herry asks as we weave our way out of the kitchen and down the opposite way from the front.

"Yes, Herry." Theresa rolls her eyes. "There's a porch with tacky party lights, and a garage where I park my car."

"Oh, yeah."

You sad, sad kid.

Another couple of twists and turns and we make it outside. It's still fairly early, and the eastern sky is painted a neon orange. Athena exits with us, her xiaphos out and at the ready. Heading across the grass, we head inside the garage. Theresa's bright red sports car is sitting there, waiting for us. There's only one problem...

"My car only fits five." Theresa shrugs her shoulders apologetically. "Now what?"

"Me and Arch can go by foot!" Atlanta states pointedly. "We're the fastest runners here, and that evens out the numbers."

"Okay!" Neil cries and jumps into the back seat. Herry and Odie follow suit, Odysseus' descendant sitting up front with Theresa.

Jay's shaking his head violently. "No. I won't allow you two, especially Archie, to put yourselves in danger like that."

"I can take care of myself!" I tell him, a little mad. I've proven the statement time after time, but maybe he has a learning disability or something.

"Would you kids hurry up?" Athena hisses. She's couched down next to the garage door. "I can see someone coming!"

"Okay then. Archie, get in the car, and I'll run with Atlanta." Jay opens the back door and gestures inside.

"God, no." Atlanta almost looks horrified. "You'll never keep up with me. Archie is the only one who can, and besides we have our PMR's. We'll be alright."

"You both know I don't like this idea." Jay say's sternly.

"Do you have another plan?" I ask him back.

"Oh for the love of-!" Theresa finally intervenes, reaching over and grabbing our leader by the collar. "Jay, get in the car."

He stands there for a moment, but finally does as she tells him, if a bit reluctantly. I guess we know who'll wear the pants in that relationship. Giving a heavy sigh, he fixes me and Atlanta in a strong stare. "Head for the school. If you both aren't there in half an hour, we're coming to get you, got it?"

"Aye, aye, captain." I flip him a salute as the garage door winds it's way up. As Theresa hit's the gas, he just gives us a worried glance before he and the others are gone. Glancing outside, me and Atlanta watch the headlights of the sports car blink red once, then turn out of sight. Man, I have to get me one of those.

"So what's the plan?" Atlanta looks over at me, her face determined. At any other point in time, I would have been jumping for joy while the sun shone and the birds sang because I'm alone with my dream girl, but at the moment I feel as if the sun has just gone super nova and the birds have all been shot. There's no better way to ruin a moment than to have a psycho on your tail.

"I think we should take the park. If we cut through it, we'll cut our travel time by half, and there won't be many people there at this time of day. Also, we'll have the tree's for cover should we need it." I ramble off my designated formula, figuring it's the best plan of action.

Athena and Atlanta are both giving me approving nods. Hey, I guess it helps to be trained by the God of War. And it's the fastest, since Jay only gave us half an hour.

"It's time for you two to get moving!" Athena whispers. Crap! If she has to whisper, he's in hearing range. In other words, close enough to-

SMASH! The back window to the garage just got busted! Glass shards fly everywhere, and I throw myself in front of Atlanta so she doesn't get hurt by the debris. She gives a cry of shock and fear, but I'm not waiting to see if he heard her. Grabbing the red head by the arm, I make a wild dash out into the early morning.

She recovers fast, and I'm soon the one following in her wake. Speeding out of the alley at an incredible speed, we hit the main drag and make a right. We're nothing but a twin pair of blurs to the public eye, but there are few people around. A few are already at work, and the others are probably just getting up. It makes out hike a lot easier though. A quick left brings us down past a few restaurants before we make it to the park.

The place is huge, I swear. It has it's own mini lake, for Zeus' sake! And the paths are great. Pushing details to the back of my mind, I can't help but take a look over my shoulder. No one's in sight, except for an early morning jogger. It's not like I expected him to be able to follow us, but you never know with Cronus and his minions.

Running for ten minutes, we're still not out of the park. Like I said, it's pretty big. Sweat is running down into my eyes, making it hard to see anything. I can also hear Atlanta beginning to breathe heavily.

" 'Lanta!" I call to her, using a nickname I gave her a while back. She looks back at me, her cheeks flushed. "We should stop for a moment."

She nods, almost gratefully, and slows her pace. We jog up off the trail and under a patch of tree's for cover. Grabbing her knees, Atlanta looks beat. I know how she feels; running that fast for that long can kill a person. That's something we're trying to avoid here!

She Glances at me and smiles. I'm practically hugging the tree to stay on my feet. "I think we lost him." she snickers. I can't help but laugh.

"Could you imagine where you'd be if Jay had gone with you?" I mention, poking a bit of fun at the Greek boy.

"Probably back at that Italian restaurant." She snickers, managing to find her breath again.

"Or in a better hiding spot." Comes a cold voice from above me. I freeze, every muscle in my body tensing. My fists clench and my nails dig into the tree's rough bark. Against my better judgment, I look up, and my legs almost give out beneath me. A few branches above my head is my father, crouching as smug as a cat as he stares down at me, his eyes anything but welcoming. Oh. My. God.

"Arch?" Atlanta asks me. "Did you say something?"

My only answer is silence as I slowly walk backwards away from the tree. My dad jumps down to the ground, easily landing on his feet. I hear a surprised gasp escape Atlanta's lips. And it isn't just because he's here. I think it may also have something to do with the huge, black feathered wings that are protruding from his back. The poor lighting of the canopy must have hid them from my sight.

Making sure I keep myself between my dad and Atlanta, I return his hateful glare. His deep eyes create a shadowed effect, making his look that more menacing. "What in the hell are you doing here?" I growl at him, every fiber of my being sending off waves of hatred towards him. For his sake, he'd better get the hint.

To my extreme annoyance, the man has started laughing. Bringing up a hand, which puts me in high alert, he snaps his fingers. At the sound, the black wings have begun to turn to dust. A second later, they fall to the ground, exploding in a cloud of black dust. Taking a step forward, he grins satanically. "Now," he says, his voice smooth and deep, "is that any way to greet your dad?"

"You're no father of mine!" I spit venomously at him. Oh, how I want to walk over there and beat the smirk off his face, and the only thing holding me back is a hand on my shoulder. Atlanta has moved out from behind me, and is now at my side. I shouldn't have expected anything less from her. I laugh harshly at him. "What makes you think you ever deserved the title?"

He just sighed. "You sure have grown up. How long has it been…ten years? Ten years since you put me away." Now he's done with laughing. Now he looks pissed.

"Ten years since you destroyed my life, you mean!" Reaching into my pocket, I grab my Hephaestus whip. Hitting the correct button, the razor sharp spur rockets away from the handle, revealing the long, thin metal rope.

With a casual shrug, he says, "Whatever." Oh, he's going to die! Trying to rush forward, the hand on my shoulder holds me back. Atlanta leans in to my ear and whispers, "That's what he wants you to do. Let him play the fool." Oh, but it's so hard to do!

"Everything would have been fine if you had just died like you were supposed to." he glares at me. Let me at him Atlanta. Please! As if reading my mind, he glances over at my friend. "And you must be Atlanta. Cronus told me you were fast, but that was a very impressive performance."

"You don't know shit about me." she growls. I grin widely; that's the girl I love!…Wow. I love her. When did it transform from a crush to all out love? Maybe when she first stood next to me in battle, like we are now, willing to give her life for mine, and my life for hers…

Suddenly I blink and he disappears from my sight. I hear Atlanta gasp and I know I'm not insane. It's like someone turned off a light; he was here just a second ago, now he's nowhere to be seen.

"Like what you see?" A voice comes from behind us. We both spin around, taking a couple steps away from my father. Holy fu-

"How did you do that?" Atlanta blurts out, obviously shocked to see someone other than me with as much speed as she does. You read my freaking mind, 'Lanta!

"It's simple when you're working for the God of Time. He knows quite a lot about you and your team. When he first came to me in jail, I was a bit unsure. But now…" the mad man stares at his hands, as thought they're telling him some grand secret. "Now, I can truly see the truth in his words."

"One crazy psycho believing another crazy psycho?" I taunt. "It's almost poetic. Please. Don't stand there and act like you know us. Like you know me. You never have and nev-"

I suddenly find flying through the air, my stomach numb from the punch I've just been dealt. Another second later, white hot pain rips through my body as I slam into a tree. On impact I can feel a few ribs practically shatter under the force of the hit, and Icry out in agony.

"Archie!" I can hear Atlanta's voice, though it's distant and soft as my head spins. Quiet footfalls coming closer tells me Atlanta's on her way, which now, as I can see clearer, is quite the distance. Where the hell had that come from?

Before I can ever fall to the ground, a knee comes out of nowhere, catching me on the chin. My head snapping backwards and my vision goes blank as the kick slams me back into the tree. The rough brown bark chews away at my hands as I try to save myself from any further damage. It feels like forever, but then the ground and I finally meet, face to face, crushing the remaining air from my lungs in one solid hit. It feels like I landed on concrete.

Oh, lord, everything is on fire! I…I can't move anything! I try moving my arms, but they're not budging. Neither are my legs. Oh, please don't tell me this man's paralyzed me?!? Suddenly soft hands are on my head, stroking themselves along my body and through my hair. My vision is just coming back, and I can see my dad's dark black shoes take a few steps back, and his laughter fills my ears. I then pick up on another sound; a soft, hitched breathing is coming from above me, and I feel a drop of water hit my hand. Atlanta…

"I wouldn't try to move for a while," by the sound of his voice, my fathers really enjoying himself. "Being beaten to a pulp by your old man is a bit pathetic there, son. Even if I do have the strength of an immortal…"

"You son of a bitch!" I hear Atlanta shriek, her breaths coming in small gasps. "He's your own flesh and blood!"

"Flesh and blood doesn't send you to prison." My dad barks viciously.

"Flesh and blood doesn't kill their own!" I breathe, barely loud enough for him to hear me. It's excruciatingly painful with my busted ribs, but I can't hold it back. I don't care to hold it back anymore, anyway. Giving a cough, a bitter metallic taste overwhelms my tongue; great, now I'm spitting up blood. I have to get myself to Chiron.

With strained effort, I manage to force my body onto my elbows, feeling returning to my hands. My legs still refuse to move, and I can't help but think the worst. I cough again, and spit blood out onto the grass before I decide to speak again. "What do you mean, strength of an immortal? The only person with that strength is Herc…"

I stop in mid sentence, my mind racing around the facts. Speed faster than Atalanta, the strength of Hercules. He knew where to find us…cunning…like Jason and Odysseus…oh, Gods. We can't stay here a second longer!

"You," I gasp as pain rips through my torso. "You…have our powers don't you?"

I hear him chuckle slowly, a low rumble that tears me up worse that the bark. A shiver runs down my spine as he answers, "Yes."

He walks back up to us, slowly this time, almost mocking. "I told you I knew a lot about you. Cronus is a wealth of information on you brats. He knows your strengths, just not where your weaknesses lie. Maybe that's why he came to me." He shrugged.

Grabbing her wrist laser bow, Atlanta aims it straight at the mans face. "Don't take another step, asshole, or I'll blast your head clean off."

It won't work, Atlanta! He has your speed! He has Herry's strength, Neil's luck…even if you did shoot, the chances of hitting him are slim to none. And he proves me right. With a sudden burst of speed, he slams Atlanta away. I cry out as I see her frail body bounce off the ground and roll away, her face a mask of hurt. Coming to a stop, she isn't getting up. I don't have much time to think of anything else - her safety, her life - before my father leans down and grabs me by the throat. My neck, already in pain from his kick, flares up as he hauls my body into the air, pinning me against the tree and stopping my breath.

I kick feebly as I fight for air. Clawing at his hands isn't helping, not with his power. He's laughing at my sorry attempts to save myself as I punch at him, hitting his arm with everything I have, which isn't much. The world is starting to spin and growing dimmer by every passing moment. Suddenly, through the haze, I see him lean in with a satanic smile.

"You can win against time, but not one another. Every move you make, I'll counter it. Every plan you create, I'll ruin it. I'll be around every bend in the road you follow. The bitch is right, you know. I don't know you. I _am_ you!" he whispers, his hand tightening, if it's even possible. I can't believe that. I can't…

"Game over."

Before crossing the point of no return, a rock the size of a Volkswagen fly's by my face. His quick reflexes aren't enough to save him this time, and my father is plowed over by the kamikaze piece of granite. The hand on my neck is wrenched away and I topple back to the grass as I hear Herry's unmistakable voice cry, "Alright, buddy! Now I'm really angry!"

Thank the lord for GPS! Hitting my knees, I commence into a coughing fit, the burning in my lungs beginning to ebb away as fresh air is forced into them. My ribs protest, but I block it out. Seconds later, Odie and Theresa are at my side, holding me steady. Finally finding my voice, I give them each a grateful look. "Thanks, guys."

"Not a moment too soon either!" Odie reassured me. "Theresa had a vision, so we turned the car around and headed here. Why didn't you call us on your PMR?"

I ignore the questions the genius is asking me, mainly because Herry is wrestling with my dad…and losing! The other two, obviously noting my lack of attention towards them, follow my eyes and are both taken aback as well.

Muscles straining under his mint green t-shirt, beads of sweat roll of Herry's forehead as he fights for dominance over my old man. Fingers locked together, toes dug deep into the ground, they both battle to push the other back. I can see Herry's loafers losing ground as my father picks up momentum. With a final shove, Herry's sent to the dirt, skidding to Jay's feet. The leader looks stunned, as do we all, as he helps the teen to his feet.

"Well," the man sighs, giving us a salute, "it's been fun, but I want to save some for later!" With a snap of his fingers, a sickening crack echoes around the tree's. From his back protrude a new pair of pitch black wings. With a wave, he takes to the air like a mutant bird and is soon lost from sight. I can't help but watch the sky, even after he's long gone. His voice is still ringing fresh in my head. _I am you…_

(-)

Sorry about the wait. I hope I didn't make anyone too mad about that. And does anyone know what's up with the reviews? It won't even let me send them. Well, please let me know what you thought, and I'll update soon!

- Clandestine Fire


	5. Chapter 5

A special thanks goes out to angelface, lovely, caity party princess, water dragon, Isia, Jessi Girl9, kitkat1327, Jamin-Newfie, crazyeightpianogal, princessofoyownworld, Sandall, jekka10, -Nixie Tot-, Meow (), and genbo for all your amazingly awesome reviews! You all rock!!

Disclaimer: I know that you know that I don't own CotT. I also know that you know that I want to know how. Confused yet? I am.

_**Chapter 5:**_

I blink numerous times, trying desperately to remove the irritating burning sensation in my eyes as I stare at the ceiling. Not very interesting I'll tell you. The lighting in here as a way of making you want to close your eyes and sleep. That's florescent lighting for you. Or maybe it's just Chiron's medicines kicking in. Either way, it sucks right now.

I can only guess, but I'd say it's been about three hours since our battle with my father, but it feels like minutes. There aren't any clocks here in Chiron's study, so I couldn't tell you for fact. After pops had flown off like a giant turkey vulture, Jay and the others hauled me and Atlanta into Theresa's car and headed here to the school. Turns out that, in the fight - if you want to call it that - I had had about five ribs busted, and a couple of my vertebrates had been knocked out of alignment. Other than that, nothing else had been broken, for which I am eternally grateful. I'll have a wicked bruise on my chin for the next week or so, and my neck looks like I painted polka dots on it in dark purple paint, courtesy of my dads fingers. Bastard. And I can blame him for being cold now as well; Chiron had to take off my hoodie and shirt so he could wrap my chest.

Blinking again, I turn to my left to where Atlanta is laying. She still hasn't awoken from the fight; I have been told that when my dad punted her out of the way, her head hit a rock on the way down. Also, the impact broke her right forearm, and it now is laying over her stomach, wrapped in a tight white cast. With the white bandage around her head, she looks, to me, like an angel. All she needs is a pair of wings, and I swear she could put the entire cherub population to shame. Gods, she's gorgeous. Eyes closed, she seems so at peace, which is something we haven't had for a long time. Reaching a hand over the small space between our sofa's, chairs, whatever they are, I lay a hand on her upper arm. I frown as I feel her skin cold beneath my fingers.

Slowly, and painfully I might add, I lift myself up and onto my feet. Looking about I quickly find what I'm looking for. Walking about a dozen steps behind my chair, draped over the claws of a giant statue of a dragon, is my hoodie. Scooping it up in my arms, I walk slowly back to her, so I don't wake her up. Draping it over her bare arms, I do it as carefully as I can so I don't bump or move her arm. Almost as soon as I take my hands away, Atlanta gives a soft moan, and snuggles closer to her new blanket. I can't help but smile. I wish I could take all her pain and troubles away, but I know I don't have that type of power.

Glancing at the bandage wrapped around her head, my mind goes back to the recent fight. I had said before that I wouldn't call it a fight, really. We both got our asses whooped! It was completely one sided. The only think that did him any damage was the huge ass rock that Herry chucked at him, and even that didn't seem to faze him. I can't help but think this is all my fault. He's my father, and I should be the one who has to deal with him, not Atlanta. Not my friends. Running a hand through my hair, I slowly sit down on the floor next to Atlanta's makeshift bed, listening to her soft and even breaths.

"Ah, I see you're doing better." I look up to see Chiron entering the room, his hooves making hard clicks against the tiles. I nod at him, not ready to begin talking just yet. He had told me not to anyway, and I would hate to make the centaur mad. He's done a lot for me and the others in the past, and I hold a deep amount of respect for him. Not only is he extremely intelligent and resourceful, but he also had a school like this one long ago, where he actually helped train a few of our ancestors, including Jason and Achilles. He knows what he's doing!

"I'll be back in a moment, young sir." He says, giving his tail a quick whish. "Your friends have been worried sick, and I'm sure they would want to know you're up." And then, as though he hadn't even been here, he's gone. I'll tell you, the first time I saw Chiron was the first time I started thinking everything that was happening to me was real. Sure, a bunch of people can claim to be Gods, but you don't see a centaur every day.

A few minutes later - again, no clock, so don't quote me - I feel the presence of new bodies in the room and I look up. Jay's walking through the doorway, the others filing in eagerly behind him. Wow, look. Hanging around Theresa for so long has granted me ESP or something along those lines. Chiron's absent, but I'm sure he had something to do.

"Hey buddy!" Herry calls at me, hurrying over. Standing over me, I can tell he's about to give me a hug! Please, someone stop him!

And my savior today is Jay, as he lay's a hand on Herry's broad shoulder, pulling him back. I give a sigh of relief, which everyone finds a bit funny. I can't help but give a chuckle as well. I guess now is when Herry spots the white bandages around my chest, because he gives shakes his head. "That was a close one."

Ever the doting mother of the group, Theresa comes to sit next to me while giving Atlanta a long, sideways glance. She smiles as she spots my hoodie draped over the red head. "How are you feeling?"

Okay, um, pen and paper anyone? No? Alright then. Sorry Chiron. "I good." Oh, man. I don't even sound like myself as I mumble my reply. Theresa and the rest notice as well, and all are giving me worried looks. I shake my own head, and divert my eyes towards Atlanta.

"Damn it!" We all jump at Jay's outburst. "I knew it was a bad idea to begin with!" He's now started to pace back and forth, which is never good.

"You know it was our only choice, and it was the best one." Odie tries to reassure the leader, who doesn't look convinced. "You're just doubting yourself."

"Yeah, dude. Just chill. It's all good, I mean, we all made it here in one piece." Neil says taking a seat on my old chair. Herry and Odie follow suit as Jay continues to pace around. Finally, I can't take it anymore. If he passes by me one more time, I'm gonna freak!

Standing up, with a bit of pain involved, I walk over to him and grab his arm. "Sit down and relax." I'm starting to sound like myself again, which is giving a bit of meaning to my words. "We're going to be fine."

He does so, on the edge of Atlanta's seat, and runs a hand through his hair. He's been doing that a lot lately, and I'm starting to wonder why. Oh, well. We all have our habits. A long, awkward silence passes us by before someone breaks it. Wanting to work my voice back to normal, it's me who does so. "So Herry," I ponder, "where did you find that rock? It was huge!"

We all give a laugh, trying to find humor in our situation. "I honestly can't remember." he tells me. "I just saw the situation, and grabbed whatever I could."

I give a nod. "Thanks buddy."

I suddenly feel a presence by the door, and I glance over. Hera's just entered, with Chiron on her heels. So that's where he went. They both look a bit pale, which reminds me; I have to ask Chiron to turn up the heat in this room. Not that I blame him for not noticing; the guy has fur and hooves.

"Ah, children!" she exclaims, coming our way with open arms. "Athena had told me what had happened at the dorms, and I am grateful you are all safe and sound. It's also good to see you up, Archie." For some reason, I don't know why, but I don't believe her. Her eyes are asking me for something. I know what she wants from me, and I have a feeling Jay is going to ask me very soon. Of course, I have enough brains not to tell a Goddess she's full of shit, so I keep my mouth closed. I do give her a nod, though, which she seems to accept.

"I know this must be hard for you." She's still looking at me. Oh, you have no idea, lady. "I am not sure how he was able to find-"

"It's because he's psychic." I interrupt, gaining a collective gasp from the others, and a glare from Jay.

"But that cannot be possible." Hera states, as simple fact. "The only reason Theresa is psychic is because Theseus was Poseidon's son, and received his powers."

"Yeah." I use my hands to personify my words. My voice is completely back now, though my throat still hurts like hell. "Theresa's psychic!" I'm up on my feet now, mad and fearful of my thoughts. "Oh, and the reason we didn't beat him was due to the fact that he had Atlanta's speed, and Herry's strength."

I can see the lights come on in a few eyes around the room as they begin to get my drift. Jay's staring at his feet as though a rattlesnake sat between them and Theresa has a mouth covered, looking as though she's going to vomit. "With all the battles we've fought with Cronus, or his minions, he's been taking notes." I continue. "He knows our strengths and weaknesses, and that includes our powers. He's granted those same powers to that son of a bitch who beat the shit out of Atlanta and I in the park."

Sitting down hard on the floor, I try and relax. I'm completely tensed up, which isn't helping my injuries any. The others are looking scared and lost, not knowing what to do next. That is until Jay stands up again.

"He's made a bad mistake." The guy's actually smiling. I think maybe he's finally cracked! "If anyone knows our powers better than anybody, it's us. We'll use it to our advantage to take him down, along with Cronus."

"How can we take him out when we can't even touch him?" I ask aloud. Not to make anyone down here, but we have to think this through.

"That time will come when it comes." Hera stated. "Now I suggest you all sleep here in the school until he is defeated. I will have Hermes and Arte-"

She stops as a groan echoes through the room. Eight heads swivel around, as Atlanta gives another soft moan and shifts about, slowly coming to. As fast as my feet can take me, I book it across the expanse and kneel down next to her, just as her eyes flutter open.

"Hey Atlanta." I say as our eyes meet, the color of her eyes standing out strongly with her vivid red hair. I can feel the familiar burning on my cheeks as she gives me a smile. It doesn't last that long, though, as she suddenly clutches her head, cursing under her breath. Chiron is at our sides immediately.

"Please don't move about too much." He warns her, everyone else watching attentively around him at us. "The medicines may not effect you for a few more minutes, so just lay still."

She barely gives a nod, not wanting to move her head too much. I'm really worried about her! What if she had a concussion? With the way she hit the ground, I highly doubt she wouldn't. I try hard to control my features as she looks at me again, she eyes a bit squinted. I'm completely taken by surprise, though, as she reaches a hand out towards my face, gently tracing the ugly bruise on my chin with a finger. I know I have to be as red as a tomato right now, but I am loving every second.

"Hey, dork. Glad to see you're alright." Aww, thanks for killing the moment, 'Lanta. Well, not really, since she worried, but, you know. Even after the 'dork' comment, I have the sudden urge to scream out my deepest feelings for her right now. Unfortunately I'm afraid she may not remember what I said once the meds are done with her. Yeah, that's my excuse, so sue me.

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" I ask, trying to contain the blush of all blushes.

"Like I've been run over by Herry's truck."

"Why my truck?" Hercules' descendant asks her over my shoulder. He looks a bit sad as he thinks about the possibility.

"Because it's a tank." she giggles softly, then winces painfully. Looking down on herself, she looks away as she takes my hoodie off her chest, and brings her arm up for an inspection. She gives a long, pitiful groan, and I don't think this one is from the pain, as she glares at the white cast on her arm. For some reason her face is a bit red. I hope she's not coming down with anything! "Aw, man! This is my shooting arm! How can I wear my wrist bow with this thing on?"

"Ooh!" Neil exclaims. "Can I sign it?"

She gives him a disbelieving look, then looks to me as if I have all the answers laid before me. I can only shrug. "Guess it's back to the bolos for a while. I mean, it could be worse."

"It could be much worse." Hera agrees. "From the story you've told us, Archie, you may have both been killed. But the incident is in the past, and we must move onwards." Clapping her hands, she looks at me once again. "Now, since everyone is awake, I believe it is time for you to inform us all of what type of person we're dealing with."

I stare at her, not sure if I heard her right or not. I know what she's hinting at. "Excuse me? They've seen what type of person he is! Look at her!" I gesture down towards Atlanta, bruised and broken. "What makes you think me telling my life's story is going to give them any more proof?"

Hera, an annoyed look on her face, raises an eyebrow at me. "It's not only to reveal what this man is capable of, but also to allow your friends a glimpse of you. You have had a wall around yourself from day one, and though you have opened up a bit to the others, that wall has remained."

"Yeah, Arch." Odie exclaims from behind me. I turn to face him. "Other than you have a weird heel, and you've never been sick, that's really all we know about you."

"I for one would like to know why you and your father hate each other so much." Jay pipes up as well, his arms folded across his chest. "Anything we can learn about him could help us defeat him."

"Yeah. Come on, pal! I think we have time for a story." Herry chips in, looking eager.

"What about school? It must have started about an hour ago." I try to make up any excuse, just to worm my way out of reliving my past.

"You have all been excused for the day, considering the circumstances of this morning." A cheer from our group goes up at Hera's words, excluding me. On the inside, I am really wanting to be in English Literature right now.

"Fine!" I cry out, defeated. With a flick of Hera's wrist, about half a dozen chairs appear, one for everybody, including herself. Atlanta remains laying where she is, and I get my old chair back, laying down on it as though I'm in a session with a psychiatrist. With everyone's eyes on me as I do so, I might as well be. I wait until everyone is seated before I start reminiscing my hell.

"Where to start…" I mutter to myself. I look up and find myself the centre of attention. God, I hate that. Give me a dark hole to hide in and I'll be fine. "Well, I guess I could answer half of your question, Jay. I'll start with why I hate my dad so much." I look over to Hera, whose taken a seat next to me, almost as if for comfort. "Permission to stop if it gets to be too much."

"Of course." She smiles and nods. This time I know the smile is authentic.

"Okay. Well, I came from a small farming town way up north. It's a really beautiful town, encompassed by rivers to the east and west, and a lake to the north. Everyone knows everyone, you know? Well, me and my family lived right on the east side, along the riverbank. The street we lived on connected directly to the bridge which was just down the block. I loved it there." Already I could feel myself getting a bit emotional as I describe my home, but I manage to keep a level tone.

"Me and my family were fairly normal. My dads folks lived about a mile out of town on a farm, and my other grandparents lived right in town. My father was actually a constable in the towns police force, and my mom worked part time in a bakery. Things were good until I was about six. It was about a week or so to Halloween when we received a call from my dad's boss, the local police chief. There had been an accident out on my grandparents farm, and they had both died. I guess they say faulty wiring in the house set a fire in the night. They didn't even have time to get out of bed before the place went up."

Theresa gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I did take it pretty hard, but it was nothing like my father. He went into a bad bout of depression, and even when my mom gave birth to my little sister Angela a couple months later, he still didn't come out of it."

"Cool!" Herry pipes up. "You have a sister?"

"Let him finish, guys!" Thanks Jay.

"Anyway, as you could guess, my dad had been really close with his folks, and after they died, he started drinking. He was constantly sick, either with a hangover, or by accidentally mixing his antidepressants with his booze. Either way, he became hell to live with, and he eventually lost his job. It was like that for about a year and a half, before it started turning ugly. That was when he started to take out his pains and anger out on me and my mom. If you got in his way, you were in for a pounding. My problem was that I couldn't stand seeing him hitting my mother, so I would intervene and get the worst of it. My teachers would always ask me why I had so many bruises, black eyes and the like and I was ashamed…_ashamed _to tell them the truth. I'd say I would get in fights all the time, and my reputation as a good student went down the drain. I started wearing hoodies to cover the bruises on my face, and everyone though it was just me being a punk. I started to resent the people around me, especially my father for the person he had become."

"My sister got out lucky, in a way. He never laid a hand on her, except one day, when everything got out of control. I was eight then, and my sister two. I remember I was reading on my bed, trying to block out the yelling downstairs as my parents fought. She had been scared, and came into my room. I immediately noticed the skin around one of her eyes darkening, and I just lost it. We had done nothing to deserve the shit we were being put through, and it was bad enough he was hurting my mom, but now my little sister?"

The adrenaline running through my veins is being heated by my hatred for the man, and I stand up from my seat. My teammates all lean back a bit, fearful of the fire that has to be burning in my eyes. I can't help it in my rage, and a tear manages to escape, followed closely by more. "I stormed downstairs. It wasn't a scene that was new to me; my father was piss faced and my mom was trying her best to calm him down. I can remember it all like it was yesterday…"

_**-flashback-**_

"You son of a bitch!" I scream, knocking my fist across his face. My dad stumbles backwards into the kitchen table and trips over a chair. I grin widely as I watch him fall.

"Archie!" I turn around as my mom screams at me. "You know you shouldn't have done that!"

"And he shouldn't have hit you or Angela." I yell back, mad that my mother wouldn't bee cheering me on. I watch as her bright blue eyes widen in shock at the mention of my sisters name. "You should see her mom! She's in my room and already has a black eye."

"Oh, God, no!" My mom whips around and heads back upstairs, her dark blue hair falling about in waves as she runs. She has to be the prettiest woman I've ever seen, which makes me even more mad that my slime ball father would hurt her.

Said slime gives a groan from the floor, and slowly begins to pick himself up. Blood is seeping from the lip I just cracked open. "You little piece of shit! I'll make you pay for that one!"

Hands extended, he starts towards me. I presume a fighting stance, ready to take him on as I have numerous times before, but he never reaches me. A loud bang echoes through the room as my mother, appearing from out of nowhere, cracks him in the head with a glass vase. The glass shatters on impact, making a soft chiming as it hit's the floor in pieces, along with my dad, whose clutching a bleeding head. I'm amazed he's still conscious after that!

"How dare you!" she spits at him. I suddenly feel a pair of tiny hands wrap themselves around my waist. I turn and find Angela at my side, her bright emerald eyes teary and fearful. I lay a comforting hand on her light purple hair as my mother growls at my dad. "I love you more than words, Robert, but I will not let my children experience any more grief. I though it would be best for them to at least grow up with a dad, and I thought Angela could change you! Oh, I was so wrong!" She then turns to me. "Go grab anything you need, and we're leaving. I have Angela's bag ready."

She turns back to my father, and delivers a swift kick to his side. He cry's out, and as my mother turns to leave, he grabs her by the ankle, pulling her down. She gives a cry of surprise and pain as she hit's the floor.

I quickly turn to my sister, whose started to cry. "Angie," I tell her, calling her by her nickname, "go upstairs and grab your bag. Then go get my necklace, okay?"

For being at the age she is, she's really quite bright. Giving a small nod, fingers in her tiny mouth, she heads upstairs as fast as her little dress will allow. I turn back to my parents, who are grappling on the floor. My dad, being an ex cop had the upper hand, and has my mom pinned to the floor. He's screaming in her face as he lays on top of her, "You can't leave! You're nothing without me and you know it. I won't let you!"

Dashing forward, I kick his square in the face, which aggravates my wonky heel somewhat. I hear something crack and I think I broke his nose. Rolling off my mom, he clutches his bleeding face, screaming cusses even I've never heard before. Regaining herself, my mom grabs me by the arm and hurries me towards the door, just as Angela is heading back down the steps. My mom wastes no time and plucks my sister from the steps. From my moms arms, the little girl passes my gold necklace. My grandma from in town gave it to me when I was younger. It's really neat; it has my initial on it and everything. I'd hate to leave without it.

Hanging it around my neck, we run for the door just as a loud bang rips through the air. Angela screams at the sound, and me and my mom jump. I've watched enough television to know what a gunshot sounds like.

"Oh, God!" My mom screams, ripping the door open and dashing outside. The cool night air tugs at my legs as we run for my moms tiny red Oldsmobile. My heel is really hurting, but I ignore it as we run. I'm so scared I can feel my heart in my throat!

"You can't run from me, Meredith!" I can hear my dad cry out as we reach the vehicle. I tug open the backseat for my mom and she hastily places Angela in her car seat as another shot rings out. The metal on the door above my head sparks as the bullet misses me by inches, ricocheting off into the dark.

"You asshole!" My mom screams, ducking down and finishing off my sisters chair. The little girl is bawling now, her cries tugging at my heart. Grabbing my shirt, she opens the drivers side door, and ushers me inside. I crawl over to the passenger side and throw on my seatbelt as my mother fiddles with the keys. Yet another shot is heard and milliseconds later a bullet bounces off the cars hood. Finally sliding the key in the ignition, the car starts with a roar. Throwing it into reverse, we take off down the driveway with incredible speed.

"Keep your head down, baby!" She warns me, and I do. From the corner of my eye, I can see my dad running towards us down the drive with the gun in his hand. His eyes are bloodshot, and his head is covered in blood. It has to be the most frightening thing I've ever seen!

Hitting the main road, my mom flips the car into drive, and the tires scream as she hit's the gas. A small ting is heard as another shot flies our way, but by now we're leaving him in our dust! Turning in my seat, I can see him running after the car in vain as we head out of town.

Reaching back, I grab my sister backpack and pull out her favorite stuffed animal. It's a small white bunny I gave her for her birthday. I hand it over to her as the car starts across the bridge. "Don't cry, Angie." I try to reassure her. "It's going to be-"

I'm cut off harshly as the back window is shattered by a slug from my dads weapon, throwing pieces of safety glass everywhere. We all give a scream of surprise, and then we hear a loud bang. This one isn't a gunshot, more like an explosion. I feel the car give a vicious jerk as the back tire is blown clear off the axle. The car begins to fishtail wildly and my mother tries in vain to keep the car steady. With a jolt, the steering wheel is thrown from my moms hands and the car swerves to the right. Looking through the windshield, all I can see is the bridges guardrail descending on us. Oh, shit!

The rail crumples like paper as we hit, and the car goes flying off the bridge. My stomach, heart, and every other organ in my body leaps into my throat as the weightlessness overtakes me. I give a scream as the black water comes at us with terrifying speed. I throw up my hands as absolute silence converges on us before the water and the car finally meet. The silence is shattered with the sounds of crunching metal and breaking glass. I'm thrown forwards as the car hit's the water, sending up a plume of frothy water and spray. Black water rushed into the vehicle through the gaping hole where the windshield once sat, and I finally give a gasp. My arms are on fire from where they hit the dashboard, and I can barely move my fingers. I'm so scared! I look over to where my mom is sitting, and scream as I see her face covered in blood. She's not moving, and we're sinking!

Bringing myself into reality, I yank at my safety belt, but it isn't budging. The strap is digging painfully into my side, and I fight to break free. The dark liquid around us creeps higher up my body, and it soon climbs over my head. Taking in a deep breath before the car pulls me under, I battle with my restraints. And they say these things are supposed to save your life! Finally, with a vicious tug, the strap tears away from the metal, and I throw it away. By now my vision has begun to grow fuzzy, and it isn't due to the blood in the water. Feeling lightheaded, I pull open the car door, and turn back to get my mom and sister. They're both unconscious, and I go for my sister in the backseat first. The world is spinning as I try to undo the complicated series of buckles holding her inside. I'm so close! Just hold on a bit longer! Yes! Finally free, she begins to float upwards. Grabbing her arm, everything is starting to grow dimmer. I manage to swim out of the car with her in my arms, planning to place her on shore, then come back for my mom, but before I can even reach the surface, the light of the full moon above me fades away and I black out.

_**-end flashback-**_

Tears are rolling down my face shamelessly as I finish my tale. I can't stop it, and I don't care. It's been too long since I've wept like this for them. I feel guilty for not doing it every waking day. "When I came to, I was on the riverbank. A fisherman had found me, and was able to revive me. The bodies of my mother and sister were never found, as the river had swept them away. I never even got the chance to them a proper burial."

Hands on my shoulders make me look up. Sometime during my story, they had gotten up from their chairs and came to sit with me, even Atlanta. Everyone I see has tears in their eyes as they console me, not with their words, but with their actions. Gentle hands on my shoulders, arms and back let me know they're there for me, which is something not a lot of people have ever done for me.

Wiping a few tears from my eyes, I grab a hold of someone's hand resting on my shoulder. I don't care whose it is. "A few months later, after I checked out from the hospital, I stood trial against the man who killed my family. Thanks to the noise, there were several witnesses able to try against him, but because it had been dark out, they couldn't verify if it had been my father. I was the key witness, though, and my testimony threw him in prison. He received two accounts of first degree murder, as well as a charge of attempted murder. He was supposed to stay in prison for the rest of his life, and then some if the courts had their way. That's why he hates me. I put him away. Later I went to live with my grandparents, that is, until I came here."

Looking back to the person whose hand I have clenched in my own, I give thanks to the Gods as I see Atlanta's tear stained face smiling down on me.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me." I whisper, unable to meet her eyes any longer. The bandage on her head causes more tears to fall, and I try to wipe them away. For some reason, they just won't stop.

"You don't have to be afraid." Atlanta's voice echoes in my ear, and I can feel her hot breath on my skin. I turn and look at her, our faces so close, I can't see anything else but her. "We'll put him back where he belongs…together!"

(-)

There you have it, folks! Thanks for your patience, and I hope you weren't disappointed. Reviews are more than welcome, and I hope to update again very soon!

-Clandestine Fire


	6. Chapter 6

I am always grateful for my readers when they send me such great feedback. If you do have something to say, please do so, whether it be a flame, some writing tips, or if you just liked it. I can take it all. That said, another big thanks goes out to kitkat1327 (I apologize for not mentioning you earlier! You rock!), angelface, Jessi Girl9 (Lol, thanks for the tips on how to italicize and bold; it's definitely going to help me out!), twiinklestar, BlackSheen, Meow, celtic-fire, DasNullKatze, FullmetalDoom, -Nixie Tot-, and Sarcastic-Weather! You're all amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own CotT, but someday I hope my drawings will be on television…

_**Chapter 6:**_

Okay, as I heard on television once, there's ugly, then there's crypt ugly! Looking into the mirror in the boys washroom, the bruise on my chin has reached borderline crypt, if you get my hint. The ones on my neck have started to go that nasty yellowish black color…gross. After managing to cry my heart out in front of my friends, forever losing my bad-boy image - crap! -, I decided to hit the washroom and drown the rest of my sorrows down the sink. Reaching over to the taps, I twist on the cold. Cupping a pool of the icy liquid in my hands, I splash it into my face. It feels good on my injuries, and it nearly puts me back into shock! Damn that's cold.

Grabbing a handful of paper towels, I dry myself off, then take a step back to asses myself. Okay, lets do a rundown. Body in one piece? Check. Purple hair? Check. Bruises everywhere else? Check. Presentable again? Check that one off. Okay, I think that'll just about cover everything. Damn, that bastard did a number on me. Right now, though, I'm more worried about Atlanta. Chiron said she may have a concussion, which I wouldn't doubt. I didn't see her walk over to me during my story, but when I got up to leave for the washroom, she stood up and nearly fell over. I had caught her and helped her back to her chair because she couldn't walk straight…and because I wanted a chance to hang onto her without making it seem awkward. Now I'm even more worried. Throwing the paper towel into the trash bin, I walk back out to Chiron's study.

Walking through the door, I see everyone still there, including Hera, all seated around Atlanta. Chiron's there too. Thank goodness, I wanted to talk to him about my foot. My heel is starting to bug…me? Hold the fucking phone! I knew there was something wrong as soon as I started walking. The familiar click of my brace was absent, since my sandals are gone too…huh?…and fearing the worst, I look down at my right leg. My gold brace is gone! Okay, don't panic! Maybe Chiron had to take it off when he was treating us…but what would my foot have to do with my chest? Don't think like that, Arch! Maybe he was checking it for any injuries. Yeah, that's it! It's a good thing there wasn't anything to knock t against on the way to and from the bathroom.

Walking over to the others, I take a seat at the end of Atlanta's chair. "Chiron?" Said God of Beasts is standing over by his bookshelf. "Did you take my brace?"

Please say yes, please say yes, please say…"No. There was no need to. Why do you ask?" oh, SHIT! This isn't good. Holding my foot up for him to see, I even wiggle my toes for emphasis. "It's gone."

Chiron nearly jumped. "But that's impossible! You had it on when you and Atlanta were brought in."

Hera, on the other hand, seemed fine. Hey, this is my life here! If it were Jay's brace, she's probably go into cardiac arrest. "I don't see any reason to worry just yet. I'll simply have Hephaestus make you a new one. Please don't panic; there's no way anyone can get in here without an amulet."

"That didn't seem to stop Campe." I point out, a little nervous.

"You must remember a few things, Archie." She replies, frowning at me. Hey, you aren't my favorite either. "Campe is the guardian of Tartarus Prison. You're father is merely human. She has powers over him."

Not anymore, I think. Damn, there goes the whole 'aloud problem' because everyone heard that one. Some day's I figure a muzzle would do me some good. Now everyone's depressed, nervous and maybe even on the verge of freaking out, and it's all my fault. Atlanta's hurt because I couldn't protect her, my teammates lives are in danger and even Chiron's study is doubtfully safe, all thanks to me. I guess I am better off alone. All I've brought all of this upon everyone, and they would be safer if I weren't around. It's my problem anyway. I should deal with it myself. Then again, if I leave, then Cronus could strike at any moment, and they wouldn't be the full seven prophesized. Suddenly needing some fresher air, I stand and walk towards the door.

"Archie." I look back at the all too familiar voice. Atlanta's still laying on the couch, my hoodie held in her good hand. Neil has taken the responsibility upon himself to see that her cast is well decorated, thus she has a bit of an annoyed look to her. At least, I think it's thanks to Neil…where'd he get the marker? Don't tell me he carries one of those around too?

"Yeah?" I sigh. Waiting for an answer is always a long wait, especially when you're trying to leave.

"Don't go outside alright?" Aww, now here I was hoping for a don't-leave-me-alone-I-want-to-be-with-you-forever, but I guess that'll suffice. Giving her a nod and a smile, I walk out of the room, and, surprisingly, no one comes to stop me. Maybe knowing I won't do anything dumb. Ha, as if I haven't done stupid things in my life.

Completely disregarding Atlanta's request, which is killing me inside, I walk through the portal back into the main wing of the school, and walk out the front doors. A warm gust of wind greets me as I make my way down the steps and into the track field. Thank the God's it's nice out, because I just realized I didn't grab my shirt on the way out. It is starting to get dark, so I better not stay out for too long. That, and other reasons.

I slowly make my way over to the bleachers that face the track ring, careful not to hit my heel on anything, and sit down on the top bench. I'd go for a run, if I had my brace. You never know how important the damn thing is until it starts screwing around with your lifestyle. And I forgot to mention the lack of heat issue to Chiron. My mind must be elsewhere in the cosmos at the moment.

Running my hands through my hair, I think on the situation. If I leave, I could deal with my dad and not have my friends hurt, but Cronus wouldn't turn down such an opportunity to get us. If I stay, Cronus won't come after me and my friends, but my dad will be haunting our every move, with everyone on the team in danger. When did my life become such a soap opera?

"What's wrong?" I scream higher than an opera singer on speed as a voice next to me asks the oh so popular question. Trying desperately to pull myself together, recognize that the person beside me does not have black or purple hair, and that if it were either of those two, they wouldn't be asking me what was wrong, I come to the conclusion that I scream higher than Neil. Looking up from the bleachers a few rows down from where I had been, now on my butt, I see Echo sitting pretty on the bleachers. She's laughing openly at my scene moments ago, where my manly nature flew out the window. Falling the few flights has really irritated my ribs! Ow! I hope I didn't break anything else!

"What the hell, Echo?" You could say I was mad, then I could tell you you're understating the fact. "Don't do that!"

"Can't help it! It's what I do." she rambled. "Aren't you one of Neil's friends? I remember you from the cage in Cronus' lair. How is he? I know I broke up with him and all, but you have to admit he is a walking dream! He looks so much like Narcissus! How is he? He's-"

"You asked that already." I inform the nattering nymph. "The question is, what are you doing here?"

"I came to say hi. From what I've been picking up on my sonar receiver, you guys are in a bit of a pickle." She said that so fast, I caught sonar, guy's and pickle…not a boat load of sense. She's still going, so maybe I should pay some attention. "And that's the reason." Never mind.

"Alright, so how do you think you can help?" I ask, still a little lost, considering I didn't understand a word of her last statement.

"Sonar, duh!" She states it as if I was supposed to know. "I can listen in on your dad, and let you know what he's up to! This'll help you, and I can also be around Neil-kins at the same time!"

Wow, that's actually a good idea! But wait…"How can you be around Neil and still listen in on my dad…?"

"Geez, you ask too many questions!" And you don't shut up! "Of course I won't be around him all the time, but I have a reason to be around him!"

"Gotcha, but-"

"Oh, now I remember! You were the one with the pretty gold brace weren't you? And here I thought it was the only one around."

"Well, I-wait! Hold on, what do you mean the only one around?" Now I am really confused!

"Oh, I saw this weird looking creature thing walking away from the school with one that looked a lot like yours."

"WHAT!" Now it's the nymphs turn to jump. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell me before? What did it look like?"

"Like I said before, you ask too many questions. It was really weird looking thing. It was sort of like a harpy, except it was all black. It looked like a winged cat…" A cat? I thought it would have been my father when she mentioned harpy. "Like I said it was all black except for its eyes. They were bright gold, but not a pretty gold. More like a dark, rusty color. But I have to admit it was kinda cute! It had a tail and claws and-"

"Alright! Thanks. I get it." Alright, let's get this straight. There's my dad, Cronus, and now a freaky cat thing after us. Hold on…I remember something about a cat in Greek mythology. There's a tale that tells of a woman named…Galenthias- that's it- who angered a God once. I'm not sure who she pissed off, but she was turned into a black cat. She later became the High Priestess at the Temple of Hecate. That's why, on Halloween, black cats are said to be evil and associated with witches. So now we can add Galenthias and Hecate to my list. Crap, I am totally screwed.

"We have to get back to Hera and-"

"I'm on it!" Wow, that's the shortest sentence she's ever said. Wait, she just laid a hand on my-

Woah! I am now in the school, on my ass in the main lobby of the Gods wing. As someone said before, I will never get used to that! At least last time I stayed on my feet.

"Oh, there you are." Jay's just come around the corner. He's giving Echo a surprised look, but I don't blame him. I've given her a few already today. "Anyway, where were you?"

Oh crap. "I was, uh-"

"He was outside talking with me!" Echo you are going to die. Jay's now looking at me with a surprised look.

"You went outside? Alone? Are you insane?"

"Uh, no, but I needed some fresh air." Ouch, that sounded so lame, it almost hurt coming out. It is the truth though.

I feel like a three year old whose just been caught with a a hand in the cookie jar. Jay has a mean pair of eyes when he's angry, let me tell you. The last time I felt like this, my mom and Angela were still alive.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I needed to think and being outside has always helped me think."

Jay's looking at his shoes, arms crossed. There's a moment of silence, then, "I'm bound to give you the benefit of the doubt, as a leader to you and the others. Just let me know exactly where you're going next time. These aren't the times to go around on your own, you especially."

Hey, it's a great little speech but I still feel an inch tall. He is good! Wait, where was I before? Oh yeah. "Thanks, man, but listen. I think Galenthias stole my brace." I know you know what I'm talking about, buddy.

Now he's surprised again. "Archie, last time I checked, Galenthias wasn't prowling around jacking teenagers possessions."

"Galenthias! That's her name! I thought I recognized that thing."

"Yeah, but the last time I checked, Galenthias didn't have wings."

"What?" Now the poor guy is really confused. Wow, what a confusing day. "Galenthias has wings?"

"We have to see Hera about this, Jay."

The boy just nods and the three of us make out way back to Chiron's study.

(-)

"So, you're both telling me a cat stole your brace." Hera has an eyebrow raised. Not a good thing. I'm sitting back on my chair, Chiron giving me a look over thanks to my freefall a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, but this isn't any cat. It's Galenthias! The priestess of evil!" I wave my fingers in her face. Not smart, I know, but fun to do nonetheless. "The question is why?"

"I do not know." She's giving me the look, the one she taught Jay oh so well. "And I am still doubtful it is Galenthias. She doesn't have wings."

"I thought so." Jay, your so funny.

"Yeah, well neither did my dad last time I saw him!" Well, he didn't! "Maybe Hecate sided with Cronus, too! That would explain Galenthias."

Hera rolls her eyes. Hey, it would explain a lot. Fine, non believer. "In any case, you'll be staying inside the school until all of you can find a weak spot."

Here there are several groans and complaints, especially from Atlanta and myself. We practically live outside! She can't do this to us! Well, at least there's a track ring in here… "Now, it's time to see Hephaestus. Archie, if you'll come with me…" She asks like I have a choice.

"Aren't you worried as to how Galenthias got inside the school?" Atlanta asks, exasperated. Neil has yet to finish the deco on her cast. Echo had found him as soon as she entered the room, and is now latched to his arm like a padlock. The squeaks from the marker must be driving both the girls crazy! "She just walked in and took off with Archie's stuff! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"If it was Galenthias, she won't dare come near us Gods. We were the ones who cursed her, and she knows our wrath. If you stay near us, she won't be a problem."

Is it just me or is Hera in a non caring mood of late? It's like this whole situation isn't even worth looking twice at! That isn't like her, and by the look on Jay's, and even Herry's face, there's something going on. I mean, for that to happen, it is really obvious. If Neil starts to see it too, I am asking a lot of questions! For him to see anyone but himself, it has to be bad.

Doing as I'm told, my chest aching so badly it's hard to inhale, we make our way through the God's wing down to Hephaestus' work room. 'We' being Hera, myself and the gang. Even Atlanta, much to Chiron's dismay. I'm a tad disappointed to see that she's left my hoodie behind. Oh well. It great to know they're worried about me.

As far as the workshop is concerned, it isn't hard to find; if you listen real closely, you can hear the hammering of steel on his anvil. Just follow the smashing…and the cursing? Reaching the God of Fire's workplace, we can hear a line of words rated M for mature echoing from inside. I think he dropped his hammer on his foot again.

Hera doesn't look too flattered. In fact, her face is beat red. I guess the whole 'no swearing in class' rule applies down here too. As she throws the doors open, we all poke our heads around her, trying to catch a glimpse of the chaos that is no doubt about to begin.

"Hephaestus! What in Zeus' name?" We all give a snicker as the stout little man gives a jump, looking at her wide-eyed. Yeah, dude. You should know by now that she can appear out of nowhere.

"Hera! Sorry about that. Meant no disrespect." he holds out his hands, one holding his gigantic hammer. "Just dropped the darn thing on my lame foot." Ooh, double whammy! I can hear a verbal wince come from the others. Yeah, I sense his pain. Wait…hey! I'm psychic! Told you he dropped it on himself.

All the guy can do is shrug. Hera, looking a bit pained for him as well, merely nods. "How long will it take to make a duplicate brace for Archie?"

Heph looks down at my foot, and frowns. "Don't tell me you broke it again?"

"That wasn't my fault! Blame Hecate's giant pidgeon!"

The big guy gives his beard a tug. "Well, last time you broke it, I had the pieces. Where is it?"

"Uh…about that. Someone stole it."

Wow, again with the look! This one is of disbelief, though. It must be a family thing. "Someone stole your brace?"

What is it going to take for someone to believe me?!? Gods! "Yes, someone stole it!"

"Probably doesn't know what the darn thing even is." He sighs. There's been a lot of that going around. "Well, since I don't have the remains, to make a new one from scratch will take a few days."

A few…a _few_ days? How the hell long is that? "How the hell long is a few days?"

Again I am christened with The Look from Hera for my poor language, but Hephaestus finds it amusing. He chuckles. "At least four or five. The gold alloy your brace was made of is a difficult substance to forge. Got a bunch of tough metals in it. Then there's actually making it…"

"Why didn't you just say a week?!?" I can't believe this! What if we have to go into battle? More than likely. Without my brace, I am now a liability! Damn everything!

"That's why Galenthias stole your brace, Arch!" Atlanta's thinking in my direction. How I wish I could just read her mind. "Without it, you can't fight! Well, not without getting seriously hurt! And that drags our numbers down to six!"

"With only six people, Cronus is bound to come after us." Odie finishes for Atlanta. "This isn't looking good."

"I'd like to know how she got in." Herry muses. "And he has to know where we are. How else would Galenthias have found us?" Wow, Herry. That's an idea and a half! Good job.

"He used her for her stealth and cunning." Hera informs us. "He's gotten more intelligent in his old age."

I can't help but give a snicker. Look who's talking!

"Aw, the guy's a big a wind bag as ever." Heph states solidly. "Sorry I can't do more for you guys. I might be able to find something I can melt down in here, but as you can see…" he gestures around the huge mess that is his workplace, "that in itself might take a while."

Jay gives his eyes, then his temples a stout rubbing. "Thanks, Heph. Let us know the minute your done, alright?"

"Will do!" Without anything more to say, we make our way out of the room. The hammering picks up again a few moments later, this time without the cursing.

"I can't believe this!" Man, Atlanta's cute when she pouts. "This just sucks!" Looking closely, she seems a bit haggard. I wonder why?

"Alright." That's right Jay. Take charge. "If we stay inside, we're good. Archie, your dad is only human, so he would need a medallion to get in here. And the place is shielded against Cronus. All we have to worry about is whether Galenthias is going to show up again. In the meantime, we have to make a plan. We have about a week to come up with something while Archie's brace is being made."

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is take a good look at ourselves." Odie pipes up, which earns him a few odd looks. "With Archie's dad-"

"Robert!" I yell. I don't mean to, but I hate how he keep's being referred to as 'Archie's dad'. It just reminds me of what he is to me. "His name is Robert."

"Sorry, man." Odie apologizes. "With Robert having our powers, he must have been given weaknesses too. All strengths have flaws."

"So you're saying that we should study our own powers to find the hidden weak points." Theresa concludes. "It's the only logical thing I can imagine. It's just…" she gives a pause, "finding out your weaknesses makes someone feel vulnerable. Do we want to do that to ourselves?"

Jay puts a hand on her shoulder. You know, they really would make a good couple. I think it's off to a good start too, since Theresa's face is a tad redder than normal. "It's all we have at the moment. Besides, by finding those flaws, we can expand on them and make those areas stronger."

"Like you said, Jay, there's no one who knows our powers better than we do." Odie has a grin on his face that means he already has a blueprint in his mind.

"It sounds like you all have a plan." Hera smiles at us. "I believe I shall depart. If you need me, you all know where to look." Your forest of an office, we know.

"Hello? What about me?" Neil pipes up after Hera leaves. The guys been pretty quiet the last while. It's probably Echo, whose still clinging like a leech. Or he was just too interested in Atlanta's cast. Now finished, he puts the cap back on his marker with a pop, and pockets it.

"What about you?" Jay asks, confused. Like I said, confusing day.

"I obviously have no flaws!" The blonde grins his million dollar smile. Pulling out his three paneled mirror, he begins to play around with his hair. "It would be useless for me to partake."

We all roll our eyes, and who wouldn't! Sometimes I wonder why Narcissus was ever considered a 'hero'. The guy died looking at himself and turned into a flower! Real manly way to go. We all decide to just walk away. He never even notices, still infatuated with his reflection.

As we meander down the hallway, I pull out my PMR and flip it open to check the time. Holy mother of-! This day has just flown by! Wow, it's almost ten! It didn't seem that long ago that I was outside with Echo. It couldn't have been over seven then. Oh well.

"Hey, Jay!" The teen, who was walking ahead of me, stops and turns. "It's almost ten o'clock. Should we start the planning tomorrow?"

Not believing me, I can only guess why not, our leader pulls out his PMR and looks at the time. I can see his eyes widen slightly, and I know he must be as surprised as I am. I would have never guessed, mainly because I'm not that tired.

"Good idea." He nods at me. Guess he's forgotten the whole me-going-outside-and-worrying-him scene. Better for me anyway. "Besides, you and Atlanta need to rest." He points at me.

Almost confused, I look down at me. Oh yeah, bandaged, injured, right. Chiron's painkillers must have a slow rate of release cause I can't even feel my injuries. Atlanta though, looks dead tired now. You could never tell if you didn't have my eye for details. All these long months of staring at her when she wasn't looking have given me a permanent image of her features in my mind…what? I am not a stalker. You can't be a stalker if you live in the same building, practically down the hall…right? Anyway, her normally squared, confident shoulders have drooped a little, her eyes aren't as sharp as they usually are, and her hair is out of place. You wouldn't think the last one is relevant, but she likes to have her hair spiked back and neat. If it's a bit messy, like it is now, she doesn't care. When she doesn't care about her hair, it means she doesn't have the energy to put it back.

"Yeah, right." I try to make myself look weary as well. Why? Because I know that their beds would have been set up in the gym, and me and Atlanta are in Chiron's study. Alone. Get all dirty thoughts out of your heads, you sickos! I mean this way I can stare at her sleeping and no one will be around to catch me…huh. That sounded creepy even to me.

With a wave, and a few 'take care's, the others head towards the gym, just as expected. My plan is officially in motion. You can't see it, but I am grinning inside! Quick! This calls for action!

"Atlanta, you coming?" I look over at her, and she nods, walking my way. Great action. Stand there like an idiot and make others do the work. Well, hey. If it can work for major CEO's, it can work for me. Up close, she really does look tired. From a distance, you can't tell, but she has telltale dark bags under her eyes. I've never really seen her like this before, and I'm a bit worried.

"Are you alright, 'Lanta?" I don't know why I just don't call her by name. A nickname with only two letters missing is kinda lame.

"I'm so tired!" she mutters, almost under her breath. "Chiron's…meds…taking hold."

I give a laugh, which catches her off guard. Probably thinks it's at her. "And to think we took them hours ago."

She laughs, which to me is soft bells on a snowy winter's night. Vivid, yeah I know. I write poetry. What can I say? "Not very good if t takes five hours to kick in."

Now we're both laughing. The once quiet halls are echoing loudly with the sound, meaning the nymph hasn't left yet. Turning a corner, the laughing stops momentarily as Atlanta trips over her own feet. Uh-oh! I don't want her breaking something else!

Reflexes as fast as ever, I manage to grab Atlanta around the waist before he falls over. Bringing her in close, I nearly stumble as she tries to find her feet. Wait. I have Atlanta around the waist. SCORE! Better yet, she's too high on meds to even care that I haven't let her go yet. She's laughing at herself, calling herself clumsy. Deciding it best in the long run, and the short run as well, I don't let her go. Her body is so warm. Her small frame at first glace seems just that; small and frail, but under her shirt I can feel her hardened muscles. Years of hard training has defiantly paid off for her, and I think she has a better six-pack that I do. Who am I kidding? I don't have muscles. Too skinny.

"Now whose turn is it to catch who?" I ask her smiling. She's laughing so hard she's practically crying. I can't help but share in her good mood.

"Some side effects may include dizziness, nausea and loss of bodily functions." she laughs, throwing an arm around my shoulder for support. Now it's not the meds that she has to fight against. It's gravity.

Reaching Chiron's study, Atlanta still in my arms - which, as you can tell, I am LOVING! - I swing the doors open. The room is dark, lit only by a single sconce in the wall by his books. Is that really a safe idea? All that paper? Chiron himself isn't anywhere in sight. No doubt he's gone to bed somewhere. Where does the guy sleep? The thought is driven from my mind as I place all my attention back onto the redhead beside me.

Playing along, I manage to say between laughs, "Other side effects may include shortness of breath, heart failure and death." Why they never say death in those commercials is beyond me. With all the symptoms they name off, your better off dead in some cases.

Atlanta's roaring with laughter. "In rare cases, patients have experienced mutant body growths such as gigantic warts and fur."

Laying the giggling girl on her bed, I sit down next to her and laugh with her. I'm sure if Chiron were to hear any of this, he may become offended. "Ask your doctor if the little green pills are right for you."

Her face is red and tears are in her eyes as she giggles her heart out. I remember the last time we shared a moment like this in Chiron's study…then she began throwing books at me. "Archie, if you experience an erection for more then five hours, see you physician immediately."

Oh. My. God. She did not just say that! I can feel my cheeks burning like a wildfire. I think I could challenge the sun with all the heat coming off my face. I think maybe we should end this before it gets too awkward, though I think it just passed that stage. I hope to the Gods it's the med's.

Getting up off her couch/bed/chair thing, I spot my hoodie on the floor next to her. She's still laughing like a madwoman, but at least she's calmed down a bit. Picking it up off the floor, I lay it over her before I can stop myself. Wanting to care for her seems to be second nature. Making sure not to bump her arm, I tuck her in as well as I can. She snuggles into the warm material. It's great for that. That's why I wear it all the time; I get cold easily.

Silence descends on the room for the first time as Atlanta's laughing stops. She's still wearing a huge grin, though, and she has her eyes closed in weariness.

"Thank you Archie."

It's almost a whisper, and I barely catch it. Taking a seat next to her, I watch as her breathing quickly becomes shallower as sleep takes her. "You're welcome, 'Lan." Then I do something that wasn't in my script. Leaning over her, I lay a soft kiss on her forehead. Her skin is so soft, I have trouble breaking contact, but I know I have to. Bringing my head back, I see she hasn't moved. She must already be asleep. Huh. That'll be the second kiss I've ever given her, and the second kiss she'll probably never remember. How could she when she's far away and dreaming? And those dreams are something I don't want t disturb.

Standing, I walk over to my own couch. Damn, I have christened them as couches. If they aren't, they have no say in the matter. Neither does Chiron. Laying back into the cushy material, exhaustion hits me like a ton of bricks. I really hope Atlanta remembers tonight when she wakes up…

(-)

My morning is announced by my head hitting the floor as I roll out of bed. Ow…I think I'd take the annoying squawks of the alarm clock to that any day.

I slowly pull myself off the floor into a sitting position, and rub my arms. It is really cold in here. I forgot to tell Chiron about it, and I'll be damned if I forget again! Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my PMR to check the time. The god's don't believe in clocks, it seems. The room is still darkened, and the sconce is still the only means of light. Odd. Oh, well now I know why. The digital reading on my clock is saying it's only two thirty in the morning. Darn restless nights.

A sliver of blue from the corner of my eye catches my attention. It's my hoodie again. Man this thing has seen a lot of the floor lately. Hold up, something's clicking into place. Looking up from the floor, I glace towards Atlanta. She isn't in her bed.

Picking myself off the floor entirely, wary of my heel, I glance around. She isn't in the room. That's weird. She was really tired when she went to bed; a whole four and a half hours ago. She shouldn't be up already.

Walking out of the room, I look down the hallways. The shadows in the space is eerie, and I feel a pang of wariness as I walk down it. "Atlanta." I whisper, loud enough for anyone awake in the din to hear. "You here?"

No answer. This is really starting to freak me out. It's not like we have a kitchen in the school. Only a cafeteria, and the cooks are all at home, asleep like any sane person at this hour. Let's try again. "Atlanta." This time it's a bit louder. Still nothing.

I search for what seems to be forever, covering the entire God's wing, including the gym. She hadn't been in there, and no one else had been wakened. Just as well. Now I'm scared. She wouldn't have left the wing for all it's worth. Maybe she just managed to get around me and is now back in the study, sleeping. Oh, Lord let it be so.

The trip back scares the crap out of me. In the dark, I get lost three times, and once I swear I felt something touch me! Finally back at where I began, I close the doors behind me quickly, sending me into complete darkness. Aw, jeez! The sconce must have burned out!

I turn around in the complete darkness…and am greeted with a pair of glowing yellow eyes hanging in what appears to be a black veil! The thing then grins, it's white fangs now visible as well!

"HOLY FU-" A pair of small hands pushes me through the doors, and I land hard on the marble hallway floor. What feel like daggers are digging into my shoulders, pulling at me and dragging me along the floor. I cry out in pain, hoping it's loud enough to wake the others. One hand on my assailant arm, I reach into my back pocket and thankfully find a throwing star. Whisking it apart, I grab it carefully through it's center and stab down into my opponents body. The daggers leave me immediately as the thing cried out in pain, and I feel myself stop. It's screech is like a thousand harpies and I have to cover my ears. I suddenly feel a gust of wind on me, and whatever it was is now gone.

Clutching my shoulder, I jump to my feet. Atlanta missing, that thing roaming around in the study…! Oh, God.

(-)

So sorry about the wait! Argh, I feel terrible! Last minute cramming, projects, you name it, I did it. I am also sorry to say that I am unsure of when the next chapter will be because I have finals coming up! Eek! If I don't get the next one up in time, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, and all those holiday greetings!

-Clandestine Fire


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all! Happy New Year! I love this time of year. Everyone coming together to celebrate and experience the creation of a new year. I hope everyone is having fun out there! Sorry about the wait. I feel so bad about it. Thanks everyone for being so patient! You're all amazing!

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT. I really, really want to, though!

_**Chapter 7:**_

"Archie!" I hear Odie's voice from somewhere behind me. The darkness is making it really hard to see anything. "What's going on, man?"

"Is she with you?" Wasting time getting to the point could be potentially dangerous right now. "Atlanta! Is she with you guys?"

The others have caught up, and, thankfully, Jay was bright enough to turn the flashlight feature on his PMR. They're all looking a bit confused. Crap. That keys it for me. And I notice that Echo isn't clinging to Neil like a leech, which means she must have gone to do a bit of eavesdropping.

"No," Jay answers. "She was with you last time I saw - hey!" I don't want to hear the rest of what he has to say. I don't even want to think on it. There's only one explanation I have on my mind; that…thing!…has Atlanta.

Running through the hall towards the direction I figure it went, a bobbing light at my back signals Jay and the others are following. Suddenly Jay's flashlight picks up something on the floor. Something wet…

"Blood." I've never been happier to see the red liquid in my entire life. The others still haven't caught up yet, but the light manages to pick up more in front of me. A nice little trail.

The gang finally reaches me, and our leader looks like he's about to take the lead…but not before he catches the state of my shoulder. Taking my arm, he spins me around to face him and shines the light on me. I have to close me eyes fast, but even then little balls of light are blinding my vision through the black.

"Archie," Jay's voice is dead serious. I must look a mess; my chest is aching, bare and bandaged, and I can feel my new wound bleeding down my arm. I hate my life right now. "What is going on?"

"I woke up, Atlanta was gone. Long story short, I went looking for her, then got attacked by…something! It must have her if she isn't with you!" I wave my arms around for emphasis, only managing to look like an idiot. Pointing at the trail, which I suppose the others had yet to notice from the intake of breath. "I managed to hit it with one of my stars." Taking my own PMR out, I turn on the built-in flashlight, and shine it onto the floor. The light reflects ominously off the wet trail of blood.

No one's saying anything, so I begin following the little pools through the hallway. The others follow, still silent. I would really like to know how it got inside. Campe didn't seem to have much of a problem either, which is a bit unnerving. Creatures like those, able to just walk into the secret home of the Gods? I know that the area is protected against Cronus, but why would he need to when he can send in his minions? Makes you afraid to go to sleep at night, huh?

After a moment we find ourselves in the main hallway, the magic gateway about two dozen feet ahead, when I spot something shiny on the floor. No, it isn't blood; I know that's there already. It's silver, with a touch of gold and a heap of hemoglobin. It's my throwing star if you couldn't guess. Walking over, I pick it up. I have to hold it away as it drips.

"Ewww!" Neil whines. "That's just gross! Arch, you really should take better care of your stuff!"

I roll my eyes. Some days…"I'll keep that in mind, Neil. Thanks for the amazing bit of advice." If he didn't catch the sarcasm in that, he truly is as brain dead as I think he is. Using a stray bandage, I wipe the weapon clean before I pocket it. There's no time to worry about something like cleaning.

Continuing, my worst fears are answered as the little trail leads to the only entryway in the hall. The little trail ends at the shimmering blue wall. Apparently it's always there, but it only appears to you on the other side once you've used the medallion and pulled the light cord in the janitors closet.

"It got in through the closet?" Theresa ponders just behind me as I shine the light on the trail. "How is that possible?"

Jay looks troubled. I really don't blame him. "Your guess is as good as mine, T."

"Let's go." I don't want to wait anymore. If the winged thing really has Atlanta, I want to hunt it down as soon as possible. I'm going to kill it, too, if it even scratched her. It, then Robert, then Cronus. And Neil thinks my priorities are out of order. Please.

I don't take more than one step before Jay's got my arm again. "I don't think so. It's too dangerous for you to be outside with your…with Robert on the loose." I glare at him. I can take care of myself, thank you! He gives me a stern look, probably because I look rebellious. You would be too!

"Look!" I swipe his hand away. I have a right to be mad, okay? "Atlanta is out there somewhere, in God knows what type of condition, and it's my fault! I was in the same fucking room and I couldn't help her! It's my responsibility to get her back, and I intend to! And I don't need you babysitting me just because of my dad. I put up with him for years, and I can do it now!"

Then Jay does something I didn't expect. He gets right up into my face, with a look of fury on his features. His voice is a low whisper, but his tone sends shivers down my spine. "Your father never had powers before, just his fists. If you go out there and die, then the world dies with you. You will stay here."

My feet refuse to move, and I'm left speechless as he turns around and walks towards the gateway. I am finally able to overcome my shock about a minute too late. Jay's already barked out his orders and they've disappeared through the shimmering blue wall. Without the light of Jay's PMR, the hallway has been thrust into darkness. My shock explodes into anger. Who the hell does he think he is? Needing a release before I explode, I grab the nearest thing I have. The bloodstained steel of my throwing star flashes as I throw it with all my might into the oblivion, not caring where it goes or what it hits. As I scream at the roof, I hear it strike stone, then it clatters to the floor. My hands are shaking, and I'm pretty sure I've chipped a few teeth as I grind them in frustration. Who is he to tell me to stay put? That man killed my mother, my sister, and now the girl of my dreams has been taken away from me by a monster I'm damned sure is connected with Robert and Cronus, and he tells me to stay here? Fuck that!

My mind made up, I dash to Chiron's Study, grabbing my weapon off the floor on my way by. Don't ask me how I managed that in the dark! There, I relight the sconces and dig about for my stuff. With all these books around, it doesn't take me long to spot my shirt and whip sitting on a shelf. Whipping on my t-shirt, I pocket my whip, and am about to run out when I spot my hoddie. An image of Atlanta snuggled underneath it flashes through my mind as I bend down and gently pick it up. Feeling the soft material between my thumb and pointer finger, I fight back a tear. What if she's hurt? I was no more then five feet away from her when she must have been taken, and I was useless to her... No. I can't think that way. If I do, I'm no good to anyone! Throwing it over my shoulders, which causes my chest to ache horribly, I zip it up. My shoulders have stopped bleeding at least, but the dried blood along my arms flakes as it rubs against the blue material. I can feel the same on my shoulders as well. Who cares though? Leaving the study, I make my way back to the blue gateway and leave.

Oh, crap! What if the gangs still around? Cracking the janitors door open just so, I peer into the deserted hallway. Good. No ones around. I guess they can really move when motivated. It's still dark, though...what time is it anyway? Again, I could care less. I can use the darkness to sneak around. Walking out, I head for the front doors instead of the side entrance to the school, which would have led me to the field and the parking lot. The front doors will lead me straight onto the street; the building will block me from view if the others are still around. Again peering out to make sure the coast is clear, I dash from the school as fast as I can. Crossing the street in about seven wide steps, I run into the nearest alley. Good thing too; I just heard a vehicle pass by. I can only guess, by the rumble of the engine, that it was Herry's 'tank', as Atlanta would put it. Close call!

Leaning back on a dumpster, I have to sit for a moment. Don't get me wrong, I'm not tired. It's just running without my brace is awkward. I never knew how much I'd miss the damned thing. The loss of weight on my right foot is just annoying, really. I hope that maybe I can get the original back; I had it broken in nicely! Pisses me off…No respect for peoples crap anymore.

Standing, and stretching, I flip open my PMR. No doubt that's how the guy's will be tracking Atlanta. Sure enough, there's a tiny dot racing towards another tiny dot. Good. I just hope she's okay. Hitting a button, the thing beeps at me, then turns off. No reason for them to know I'm wandering the streets. But there's a problem now…with it off, I can't go after Atlanta. Wait…I can't go after her anyway because the gang will be there! Way to think ahead, idiot! I now have two options left to me, I suppose. One, I could go back to the school and do nothing while I wait for the others to return, all the while drowning in self pity and worry…OR I could go track down that freaky monster thing that attacked us and exact a little revenge. Which one to choose? Man, I hate tough decisions.

Heading back across the street, watching for cars of course, I go back into the school. Again, don't get me wrong. With the light from the street lamps outside coming in through the windows, there's just enough light to see and I am soon able to find the blood trail. I really, really love sharp objects. They just make the world a better place, don't they? I had a firm thought that it wouldn't be with Atlanta anymore; it wasn't when it attacked me.

Following it back outside - I feel like a yo-yo right now - I follow it around to the back of the school and past the track field. It's so weird not seeing anyone on it; I still have to find out the time. Through the parking lot, and down the street, it's still a solid trail. I must have got it good for it not to have flown away. It could be a trap, but I don't really care at the moment. I can deal with that when it comes. I have to vent somehow, and it'll rue the day it ever worked for Cronus…who the hell says rue these days? Only me, I guess.

Damn, I think I must have been following this trail for an hour! The sky to the east has started to get lighter, so I'm guessing the time is around…oh, six? Maybe a little later than that, but it's nice to get a time frame. The added light is also a nice bonus. Continuing down the street, the trail has started to get a little thin; I guess there's only so much something can bleed. Ugh, that was kind of a gross thought. Nice, Arch. Real nice.

As the streets start to get a little sparser, and a little busier, I can see the edge of town coming into view. It's amazing that that thing could get way out here, injured even. Walking by the last few blocks of houses, they abruptly end, and I'm greeted by the countryside. I forget myself for a moment, and just stare. I always enjoyed the country; no traffic, few people and lots of room to just do what you want. I envy Herry for growing up on a farm. Even the small town I came from is still nothing like this. I wonder how my grandparents are?

Shaking my head, I continue. I am not surprised in the least as the trail veers of the road suddenly, and takes a detour through some guy's field. Won't he be mad. Even with the tall crops blocking my view of the ground, there's an easy trail of ruined wheat to follow. I have to be getting close by now. A little armed protection will probably be best. Grabbing my whip, I follow slowly. It could be hiding in the field, and an ambush could come from anywhere. Crossing the field, without trouble thank the Gods, I find myself in what looks like a pasture. I can only guess, seeing as there's a horse grazing in the distance. The scene would be nice if there wasn't what looked like a huge dead crow some feet away. Cautiously, I approach the thing. Upon closer inspection, I see it obviously isn't a crow. And I can't tell if it's really dead or not. Laying on it's stomach, I can't see it breathing, so I do what any normal human being would do: I poke it with a stick. Actually, it's a long grain stalk, but it does the job well enough. I prod it a few times, but it doesn't seem to be moving. Taking my chances, I kneel next to it, and turn it over onto it's back.

Whoa, creepy! Get this. It has the body of a woman, but it's covered from head to toe with soft black fur. The long dress it's wearing looks more like a robe than anything, and a long, sinewy tail is poking out from the bottom of the hem. The oddest feature is the beings face. It has the proportion and shape of a human head, but the features of a cat. Long whiskers extend from a small nose, and I can see the end of fangs over it's bottom lip. It's hands and feet are also feline as well, with long black claws extending from stub fingers and toes. The pair of black wings extending from her back marks her as my attacker. If this isn't Galenthias, I'll eat my whip…since I don't have a hat, that is.

Hold the phone! Echo said she stole my brace, but I don't see anywhere she'd be able to keep it. I search anyway; there may be hidden pockets in her robes. After a fruitful search, I find nothing except the spot I hit her. The small, but deep gash hit her leg, and by the looks of it, hit an artery. The robe is drenched with liquid life and I'm guessing she must have bled to death. I can't see her breathing now either. Placing a hand above her nose, I feel nothing. Feeling for a pulse, I'm surprised to find a beat under my fingers. She is an immortal, right? I feel a little dumb for thinking she might have been dead. Then again, she was once only human. Maybe she really can die…I'm confusing myself. Be realistic there Arch. If she wasn't immortal, she would clock in at an amazing 4200 years old.

I give her a shake, hoping to maybe wake her up. I feel like that may be a death sentence, but I might be able to get some information out of her. Immortal or not, nothing can put up a good fight when they're hurt. My mind travels to my chest; I just hope she's hurt worse than I am. When she doesn't wake up, I give her another, then check in on her breathing. Do they even need to breathe? Nothing yet, and I am _not_ giving her mouth-to-mouth! Wait, I have an idea. Winding up, I drive a fist hard into her gut, estimating where her diaphragm would be. Man, that felt good! On impact, Galenthias' eyes snapped open, and a gasp ripped through her lips. I sit back on my heels as she grasps her stomach, breathing hard. I give her a minute, then hit her with the meanest glare I can manage. It doesn't really seem to phase her, though.

"Alright, lady! Start talking! I know you're working for Cronus!"

She just looks at me, calm as can be. "I would never work for Cronus, not after he tricked my master in such a fashion!"

She must be talking about Hecate, and the Halloween excursion. That still doesn't mean she's not lying. "Give me a break! Why else would you sneak into our school and attack us like that? Not to mention stealing my brace!"

It was her turn to start glaring. "I am not lying to you! Hecate sent me to cause you all trouble."

"It seems you've been giving me a lot more than the others!"

"I was ordered to track down the red haired woman and cause her torment. It was to be retribution for defeating my master in such an embarrassing fashion." Galenthias sat up, still clutching her stomach. I shuffle back a bit, out of range of her claws. I keep my whip at the ready. "I found her and yourself in that room, and I took your brace so you would be slowed down. I then took her to a remote area and dumped her. It will be a long time before she reaches the city again." Her smile looks like it should belong to a six year old trouble maker.

Wait…woman with red hair. "You took the wrong girl, idiot!" I can't believe this! "You meant to cause _Theresa_ grief! You took Atlanta! Didn't Hecate mention the length of her hair?!?"

"Just that it was red like fire-"

"Hecate is a moron!" I yell at the sky. Argh! This is insane! How wrong could the timing be? Why did she wait months before exacting her revenge? If she had started bugging us a month ago, I couldn't have cared! Now is another story. Glaring down at the cat/woman/thing, I see she's glaring viciously. I guess I should have waited to call Hecate stupid. "Do you realize what you've done? Not only is Cronus after us now, but a guy named Robert too! She's drugged up, tired, and you stuck her in the wilderness alone? You might as well have handed her to them!" In my anger, I kick out at a rock in the grass. It goes flying out into the crops and lands with a dull thud. "Stupid immortals!"

"It seems I have messed up on my mission."

"You think?"

Gasping with pain, Galenthias gets to her feet. Leaning on her good leg, she uses her wings for balance. "I owe you a great debt. I will help you get your red haired girl back."

I can sincerely say I'm stunned. "Why the sudden change of heart? Don't screw around with me!"

"I am not lying to you."

"How much can I trust someone who worships the Goddess of the Dead and Witchcraft?"

She looks surprised for only a moment before going on. "It seems you know me more than I though. Do not judge me by my choices. And it's true I owe you. Blood I can go without for a small while, but I cannot go without air for too long, such as you. You may think I am immortal, but I am not. I was once human like yourself. I cannot age, true, but I can die. The power used to turn me into this has rendered me able to go beyond human limits."

"I see." No I don't. She lost me way back! "so, you're serious? You want to help me?"

"You saved my life, even if you were the one to stab me. I am in your debt."

Aw, man. What I get for being a nice guy. Well, the least I could do is get her to Chiron. And how do I hide her from the others? Won't Jay be pleased…wait. I don't care! He can go to hell for all I care at the moment. I give a long sigh. My life is totally screwed. "Fine, you can help. But what is Hecate going to say about this?"

"She's on the moon. There's nothing she can do to stop me." she grins at me.

I can't help but grin back. I may actually be starting to like her. She kinda reminds me of Atlanta, in a very, very small amount. She has an attitude. "You have to promise not to screw with my friends minds, alright? And can I have my brace back?"

"Sorry, I don't have it with me. I left it with the girl."

Great! She was drugged up so good the last time I saw her, she might think I dumped her there! "Thanks a lot." I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster. "Let's go." As she starts to hobble towards me, I sigh. Me and my nice guy attributes. Going to her, I swing her arm around my shoulders to give her some support. "No clawing, got it?"

"Yes, master."

"…Don't ever call me that again, alright?"

"What should I call you then?"

"I'm Archie."

"It's an unusual name. I've never heard it before."

Come on! Say your going to help me, then make fun of my name? I can't help but roll my eyes. I can see a whole lot of fun conversations to come in the future. One I can see in my very near future. Trying to explain to everyone why she'll be with me in the first place. I'm sure Ares will have a few choice words for me. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a low rumble coming from Galenthias. Please don't tell me…Oh good! She's not purring, only humming to herself. I don't think I would have been able to handle her purring next to my ear.

I gasp as a lightning quick pain flashes through my upper right arm, and I am forced to stop with Galenthias. The sudden ache almost made me drop her. Man, it hurts like hell! If any part of me should be hurting, it's my shoulders. Hmm. Maybe I pulled something. Or maybe not! I bite my lower lip and my legs nearly give out as my stomach knots suddenly and painfully. It hurts as I try to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Galenthias is giving me an odd look

I wait a moment before answering her. "Yeah," I finally manage. "Never better. Let's get out of here."

(-)

How long has it been since we left the field? Hours probably. It's slow going with Galenthias. It's now really light out, and I can see the school from here, but we have to keep ducking into alleys so she doesn't get spotted. You have no idea how grateful I am to get back. All through the journey back, I never thought about Robert once, but now that my sanctuary back in sight, he's the main topic of my thoughts right now.

Leaving the alley, my heart sinks as I spot Herry's truck in the parking lot…which means they're back…which means I have to walk in on a very pissed group of teens…and Gods…with swords and a variety of other weapons that can cause considerable pain... Is it too late to head back? Damn. Well, at least crossing the field looks simple enough. By the angle of the sun, and the length of the shadows of the bleachers…I now know I am not an astronomer. It's late anyway. Classes might have started already…God, I don't ask a lot from you, but please let the others be in class!

Dashing - if you can even call it that - across the field, we make it unseen to the side entrance. Pulling the door open, I peer inside and spot a clock. YES! It's 10:43 am, which mean they won't be getting out for another…seventeen minutes. Maybe I should do that math homework. I can barely subtract anymore. Anyway, that should give me enough time to stash Galenthias and run to English. And I though the day was going ba-

"Archie!"

Shit.

"Where the hell have you been man?" Oh, thank god, it's just Neil! He'll have forgotten even seeing me in about ten minutes. "Everyone's been looking for you! Jay is livid." He does his hand talking as well, so now you can make a mental image, can't you? "He just started freaking out. I told him stress will make you look older, and get wrinkles, but no! No one listens to me!" I think it's quite obvious that the blonde has yet to see the cat demon hanging off my shoulder. I think the door must be blocking his view.

"What are you doing out of class Neil?" I pin him with the accusation. He just shrugs, uncaring. Oh, right. Models don't need to be intelligent. How could I have forgotten?

"I just hit the bathroom. My hair got messed up in the fight. You?"

Without a suitable answer for him, I change the subject. "That's not important! What fight? What about Atlanta? Where is she? Is she safe?"

Neil's face grows serious. "Sorry, man. We were about to reach her location, when we lost her signal. When we did get there, she wasn't anywhere. It's like she vanished into thin air!"

Cronus is the only one I know who can disappear into thin air!

"Oh, and we also ran into your da-"

"_Never_ refer to him as my 'father'!" I can't help but yell at him. Closing my eyes, I take a breath. "Sorry Neil. I didn't mean to snap. Go on."

"Dude, you snapped a long time ago." Again with the eye roll, my favorite move. "Anyway, it was freaky. One second he's not there, the next he is! We tried to fight him, but he's too tough. Jay managed to get him on the arm with his sword, and Herry got a nice punch in, but that was it. Everyone's bruised and busted up, and Atlanta could be anywhere."

You know that whistling sound bombs make when they're heading towards the ground? Yeah, imagine whistling…now boom! My stomach didn't just sink, it fell right through the floor! I can only stare at the ground while I can feel two sets of eyes on me; Neil and Galenthias. This is all her fault! All Hecate's fault, all Robert's fault…all my fault. I should take all the blame. I guess I'm not strong enough to protect anyone. Not my family, and now Atlanta. A sudden realization sweeps over me, gripping my stomach like a fist. What if she dies because of me? What if I never get a chance to tell her how I feel about her? She's more precious to me than life itself. My mind goes back to the new prophesy. _One shall fall…_

Then another thought abruptly shoves it's way in. "Neil, you said Jay caught Robert with his sword…do you remember which one?"

The teen looks thoughtful for a minute, then snaps his fingers. "I'm pretty sure it was the right one."

I was kinda afraid of that. Slipping my arm away from Galenthias, whose still hidden behind the door, I unzip my hoodie and swing my burning arm out of the sleeve. A long red mark mares my skin from my shoulder to just above my elbow.

"What did you do to yourself?" Neil ponders looking at my arm. "Looks a lot like the gash Jay gave you fa-"

"Neil!"

"Sorry! Robert! Geez. Maybe you caught on a branch or something."

My mind isn't listening as he goes on about watching for trees, but my brain seems to be. "Neil, I was wearing a jacket!" Back to my mind now. It's spinning as I think of a million different possibilities of what this could mean. "You said Herry punched him. Where?"

"In the stomach. Dude can take a beating! He was still able to stay standing afterwards!"

I'm a jumbled mess of emotions and thoughts as Neil gives me an odd look. Roberts gash matches my mark, he was punched in the stomach, and mine hurt as though it was rammed by a charging bull! What the hell is going on?

'_The bitch is right you know. I don't know you. I am you!'_

Like a satanic slap in the face, it all comes together as the memory flashes by. This time my knees do give out, and I can't focus on anything. I can't even feel the cement on my legs. What has my life become?

(-)

Gods! I hate technology a lot sometimes. Oh well; it keeps my writing legible at least. Thanks to Honeybee, Knight-light, Paradox-Barbarian-Princess, anime09, kara, divachick34, kitkat, JessieLD 746, Cookie90, book-worm, lovely. I hope I don't have any other problems like that in the future. Till next time.

-ClandestineFire


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for your patience on the last chapter. I decided to get this one done as soon as I could, to try and make up for lost time! I would like to send out a big thanks to Demenior, -Nixie Tot-, Neonz, frenchfish, Honeybee, libragirl93, WHAKA, twiinklestar, Emily Rae, kitkat1327, and anime09! Sorry if I missed anyone; I guess they're having problems with the review button.

Disclaimer: I think I may have forgotten to do this on my last chapter…I dunno. Oh, well. We all know who really owns COTT!

_**Chapter 8:**_

You know, I now have a deeper respect for bacteria. Yeah, bacteria; you heard me right. Poor little suckers get thrown onto a Petri dish, then shoved under a microscope, where creature a billion times bigger than they are peers at them for hours. Now situated in Hera's solarium, I have Jay, Herry, Theresa, Odie, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Persephone, Athena, Dionysus, even Hermes and Neil all glaring down at me. Chiron had taken Galenthias down to his study to help heal her. They had decided to seat us down, then lecture me for the last few hours. The gang had even been taken out of class to yell at my 'stupid move' and I have been stripped of my pride as well as my whip. Now that they've run their vocabulary dry, they're just glaring.

After a few more minutes of feeling about an inch tall, I get a little fed up. "Can I say something?"

"Everyone, including the Gods, turns and looks at Jay. He's silent another moment, then deathly low, he says "What?"

"Uh…what's going to happen to Galenthias."

It's Hera who speaks u this time. "We shall exile her to the moon to be with Hecate."

I stand like I was stabbed in the rear. "What? You can't do that! She wants to help us!"

"A lot of help she's been so far." Theresa sneers at me. Watch it, girl, or I'll remove that sneer permanently!

"Yeah," Herry nods in agreement. "She's why Atlanta is in this mess!"

"But she's willing to right her wrong! Whatever happened to second chances?"

"In this line of work," Jay states, "there is no such thing. Forget Galenthias. You disobeyed orders, and threw yourself into danger."

Make up a lie Arch, or your ass is grass! "I thought you could use a distraction."

Oh wow. Maybe not. Now he looks more mad than ever! Wait, so do the others. Okay, plan B. The truth. "Look! You may not know it, but Atlanta means the world to me. How could I just sit around while she was missing? And how could you expect me to? This is, essentially, your own fault you know."

Oops, there goes plan B. You know the little vein in the forehead that enjoys popping up whenever someone is on the verge of a murderous act of rage? Yeah…do not blame the one in charge. It gets you fired.

"What I mean is I-"

Jay throws up a hand and stops me. Without a word, he turns around, and begins to walk away. Everyone else begins to follow. What am I, a criminal? They can't even stand to be in the same room? I decide to take a shot of my own.

"What if it had been Theresa, Jay?"

He stops dead, but doesn't turn around. I say again, "What if Theresa had been the one out there? What would you have done?"

Looking over his shoulder, he says, "You could have gotten yourself killed. It's a miracle Cronus did take the opportunity to do so. From now on, you'll be under strict supervision. We can't let you out of our sight." As he and the others leave, I feel my mouth go dry. Hera is the last to leave the solarium, leaving me standing alone.

"It seems you have a lack of respect for authority." Hera remarks, then closes the door with a sharp click.

Then there's another click. No way! Running over to the double doors, I give them a harsh tug. Nothing. They didn't open. Desperate, I shake the door handles. Nothing. I can't freaking believe it. They locked me in!

"Let me out!" I yell at the doors. There's no answer on the other side; instead I hear footsteps walking away. "Hey! You can't do this! I have rights you know!" I doubt they care much at this point. Taking a step back from the door, I hold my fists at my sides to help me avoid breaking anything. I guess they really do consider me a criminal.

Luckily, there's not a room built that can keep me contained…except for maybe a jail…never mind. Placing my ear to the door, I wait until I'm met with complete silence. Still, you can never be too careful around Gods, so I wait a few minutes. When I'm pretty sure there isn't anyone around, mortal or otherwise, I begin to inspect the double doors. By plain sight, I can tell that they are made with some sort of thick wood, no doubt oak. They were also made for longevity and have very fine detail. Too bad I have to break them down. After more inspection, the only weak points would have to be where the tow doors meet, just above the bolt that's keeping the doors securely shut.

Standing straight, I close my eyes and relax myself, just as my kickboxing teacher taught me to help avoid injuring myself. I have to plan out my attack in my mind before I can accomplish the real thing. I can't help but get a bit worried. I'll have to use my non-dominant foot, as I no longer have my brace on.

Steeling myself, I open my eyes and stare hard at the doors, taking an offensive stance. Alright, doors, get ready to get your butts kicked! With a feral yell, I step forward with my right, then using the momentum, swing my left leg out at a ninety degree angle. The hit is solid, but slightly off the mark. Instead of just above the door jamb, I hit the bronze lock. The shock runs up my leg, and rattles my teeth. Of course, it doesn't move, but I do and wind up on my butt. Oh, Arch, if Mr. Pavok could see you now…

Getting up, and saving my pride by not tending to my pained backside, I try again, taking my stance and kicking the door with everything I have. This time I manage to hit my mark, but I barely manage to scuff the finish. Crap, this may take a bit longer than I had hoped. I try it again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again. Nothing. Again…

I go on like this for what feels like hours. Hera's pet peacock has come over to watch me, and has sat in the same spot for quite a while, staring at me with it's dark eyes. It's a bit unnerving. My foot is starting to hurt. I think it's a good thing that I didn't use my right one, but then again, it's starting to annoy me too. Must be the exertion. After a bit, I decide to try switching things up, and use my fists. One hit, and I realize how dumb that idea was! As my fist connects with the now-dented wood, I hear a series of loud cracks.

Hissing in pain, which scares away the peacock, I fall back onto the floor, clutching my hand. Not really wanting to look, do anyway. Two of my fingers are bent at odd angles as the knuckles have been dislocated. The areas are already beginning to swell and turn dark. Oh, Gods it hurts! And what I'm going to have to do next is going to hurt a lot more! I know I have to relocate my joints before they swell too much, or the muscles will become stiff and I won't be able to pop them back in place until the swelling goes down. Aw, man, why me? Okay. If I waste anymore time, I'll be screwed. Throwing off my sandals, I grip my two fingers between my heels and holds them securely in place with my good hand. Alright, think good thoughts…get distracted. Argh, I can't! Okay, count down from three then. One…two…three!

With a desperate tug, I pull as hard as I can. Crying out as the twin pops sound my success, I can't stop a tear from spilling out as the twinge carries through my body. Laying back onto my back, I use the cold floor to relax myself. It seems to be working as the ebb of pain slowly goes away. I lay there, wondering many things, including why no one has come back to the room. What with all the racket I've caused, you think they would have come to check on me. Oh, well. All the better for me.

Turning my head to locate the peacock, hoping I hadn't scared it too much, I find him on a nearby potted plant, cocking it's head at me. Another thing I spot is one of it's elegant tail feathers laying next to me. It's odd it fell out; maybe it's shedding…there's a certain word used for when birds shed, but I can't recall it right now. Sitting up, the pain in my hand reduce to a horrid throb, I gently pick it up with my good hand. It really is quite beautiful, the greens slowly turning to shades of blue and visa versa. The large decorative orb that dominates the tip of the feather looks just like an eye, staring at me. Unfortunately, the colors seem a little duller than those still on the bird. Maybe it just fell out because of age.

Hold on, I have an idea. The core of the feather is long and fairly stiff. Maybe…Carefully jumping up, I rush over to the door. The stupid jamb that's managed to elude my efforts is a two way lock, which can be locked from the inside or the outside. It certainly looks like Heph's work. By the look of it, my throwing star wouldn't have fit, but the feather will. Snapping the feather in half, I use one of my stars to shave the colorful fibers off the stalk, then jam them into the door jam. Maybe if I can pick the lock, I won't have to destroy the door. The work is long and difficult, as my fingers are throbbing and I'm a bit clumsy.

"Come on!" The damn thing just…doesn't…want…to…

Click.

YES!

Throwing the feather pieces aside, I carefully grasp the doors handles and pull them open. The damaged doors give way without so much as a squeak. Poking my head outside to make sure it's all clear, I'm surprised to find that it is. The gang must have gone back to class. I am so out of here! But, there's a few things I have to do before I do…

One more fast glance, and I take off as fast as I can. Hiding behind a pillar, then dashing back and forth through the halls, I manage to make it all the way to Chiron's study without being caught. Wow, sneakier than a God. That's a title to be proud of. Creeping up to the door, I place an ear on the wood, perking my ears for any noise. Nothing. I guess I can take a chance.

"Galenthias!" I whisper harshly at the door. I have no idea if she's still even in there, but I have to know. She is not going to be exiled because of me! "Galenthias, you in there?"

There's silence for a few more seconds before I finally hear something on the other side. It sounds like claws against the tiles. My heart leaps in my throat. Crap, what if it's Chiron? I am so screwed! There's a scraping sound, like fingernails on a blackboard, then the doorknob clatters to the floor. I jump back, surprised, as well as to avoid it hitting my toes. The door then swings open, and Galenthias stalks out, looking as proud as a queen. Her old eyes flash as she looks at me. "What took you so long?"

"What?"

She's practically laughing at me. "When the Gods turned me into this, they made two big mistakes. One, they left me with my previous intelligence, and two, they gave me claws of steel. It's easy to cut through most anything." Sort of like my whip. Speaking of which…

Stepping forward, I take her and use the door for cover against any eyes. "Where are the Gods? And do you know where they took my whip?"

"I know not where your whip is, but the Gods have gone elsewhere."

Shit. No whip could mean trouble. And everyone's gone? They're making this too easy. "What do you mean elsewhere?"

"I'm not sure, but they aren't in the building. They have gone to speak of my…exile." She looks sad. Again, it's my fault.

"Listen," I look her dead in the eyes. "This is all because of me. You're being punished because I'm stupid, and-"

"Well, if we leave now, that won't have to happen. And it is not your fault. I chose to stay with you." Grabbing my arm, she drags me from the study foyer, and starts through the hallways. She seems to know her way around, which is kinda freaking me out.

"Okay," Man, she has a killer grip! And watch the claws! "By the way, how did you get in here the first time? As far as I know, there's only one way in."

"I will show you." Dragging me along, which in my opinion is getting old fast, we pass the main hall, the giant statue of Zeus, and down a few more hallways. I have no idea where we're-

Ooh!

Walking down a hall, she stops at one very known doorway. Stepping inside the room, which is eerily quiet, the deco is very earthy and well watered. If you get my meaning, then you would know I just stepped into the solarium of Hades' wife. Persephone's plants almost seem to stiffen at Galenthias' presence as she takes me into the back of the room where the Seasons are cast in time. With a wave of her hand, they come to life in a burst of magic. With a few blinks and a yawn from Spring, and they realize what's going. Have you ever heard a sprite scream? Bring earplugs!

"Soooo…" I must sound like a moron, "You got in here…through the underworld? How is that even possible?"

"I am the head priestess for the Goddess of the Dead. I can do many things in the underworld."

Okay… "And how does Hades feel about that?"

"Archie! What are you doing with her?" Summer yells at me, ending our conversation.

"She's on our side." Wait… "Uh, if she came through the portal from the underworld, wouldn't you four know about it?"

"Cerberus guards the exits to the Underworld, as well as the main gateway before the River Styx." Winter explains. "No one can leave unless he lets them. Thus, we only guard the entrance here, that's permeable from the Underworld. We are only aware of people going in, not out." All the while, the four are glaring at Galenthias.

"We were asleep when she showed up, obviously." Spring pipes in with her nasally voice. "If you think we're letting _you _into the Underworld, you have another thing coming! You might set the dead loose again for Hecate."

"She's on our side" I repeat calmly. The Seasons have a right to be mad, and I really don't want to be on the bad side of anyone else right now. "Listen, I have to get out of here before the Gods get back!"

"We know what's been going on with you, young man. You think Persephone leaves us in the dark?" Aw, common! "Besides, the world of the dead is no place for you, especially with your…disability."

"My what?" I'm…disabled? "Since when?"

"Since birth."

"Oh." Alright, my heel has been many things to me, a pain more often than not, but I've never thought of myself as…do the others think of me like that? "I can take care of myself down there, thank you."

"Without your brace, your at risk. And we're not letting you go anywhere with her." Fall glares as she speaks.

"For the last freaking time, she's on our side! As in, me, you four, and the rest of us!"

As the Seasons begin to bicker at me, Galenthias walks over and mutters, "_Anadein_." With a chorus of shriek, the Seasons are pulled together by an unseen force and held together. They're struggling, but it just looks plain weird not seeing anything. What…

"Galenthias, what did you do?"

"A minor restraining spell. Nothing to worry about." With a wave of her hand, and the word "_Kinesthai_", the sprites were tossed aside like rubbish, and the entrance to the Underworld was revealed. I look over at the Seasons, who look scared. I feel like some sort of criminal.

As the priestess heads inside, I'm stunned. "Wait! You can't leave them like this! You had no right to do that to them anyway. We could have used the front door."

"And take the chance that someone would have seen us? Besides, you wanted answers. The spell is a weak one that feeds off my spiritual energy. When I leave, it will break. Now come on!"

Despite my better - no, better make that my best - judgment, I follow her into the dark cavern. A soft rustling behind me signals the gateway closing, and the only light now is the soft, hazy purple glow before us. The walk doesn't take long, and we soon find ourselves on the edge of a cliff. Below us, as far as the eye can see, is the Underworld. The kingdom of Hades himself, the weirdo. I swear the guy's gay, but since he literally dragged Persephone off to be his wife, my mind's arguing with itself. Not that gay is a problem, but I wish I knew exactly. Maybe I can ask while I'm here.

As I look on, I spot a familiar building in the distance, surrounded by a wide, empty expanse. "That's the Plain of Judgment, right?"

"That's right." Galenthias nods. "We must travel through the Plain to get to the Gates of Hades. I understand you've met Minos, correct?"

I shiver as I remember the time we were almost sent to Tartarus. "Yeah, we're acquainted. Hey, I feel dumb for asking, but why do we have to get through Hades?"

"Hades himself has a strong magic over this area, which negates all others. Once we cross the Styx, I will be able to create a gateway to the living world. Until then, I am powerless." Damn, what I'll go through to get away from my friends…

We start on our way in silence, and after a long while, the Plain of Judgment appears. It's still a ways off, but much closer than it had been. Just a few more hills away. Then, Galenthias pipes up, "When we top that next rise, if you look far to the right, you will be able to see the Elysian Fields."

Elysian Fields! I didn't even think about that! Wow! Taking off as fast as my feet can take me, I reach the hill and look out to my right. Sure enough, far away, just barely viewable, is a soft golden light among the haze. The Elysian Fields, resting place of my ancestor Achilles. As well as Odysseus, Jason, Theseus, and the rest of the gangs ancient blood. I would give anything to meet him…one day. Not today, but one day.

"Come." Galenthias' voice makes me jump. I didn't hear her approach. "We have a long way to go yet."

Nodding, I take one last look at the hero's sanctuary, and follow her down towards the Plain. After about a half hour, we start up the stairs of Minos' court, and go inside. A few souls walk past in the opposite direction as we go, having been judged and passed into Hades. The building itself is really nice, but I've seen it before, so it's no big deal. A moment passes before I hear a loud crack. Minos is having fun with his gavel, by the sounds of it. Sure enough, the old judge is seated at his desk, pounding away and passing judgment for the long line of souls that never stops entering his court.

We pass by his desk, trying to seem nonchalant, and we almost make it before a commotion makes me turn my head. Some soul has become distraught, for which I don't blame him. The guy is young, and looks to be in good health. Of course, it is a soul. You can't physically harm a soul.

"I can't be dead!" The guy's yelling, walking up to Minos' desk. "This is impossible!"

"It's quite possible." Minos glares at him. "Please keep your voice down!"

"No! You're lying!" Without warning, the guy reaches up, and grabs Minos by the front of his robes. Yanking him from his desk, the man throws Minos to the floor. "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you! Can't you see? This is-"

"No!" Grabbing the judge, the man lifts a fist. I suppose the hero in me never sleeps because, my soul possibly on the line, I run over. Before the punch can land, I tear the man off Minos. Recognition runs through the judges face, but instead he faces the man.

"For attacking a Judge, I sentence your soul to an eternity in Tartarus Prison!" A smash of his gavel later, the man disappears like dust in the wind. I like that song…Focus Archie!

"You!" My attention is drawn back to the old judge. "I remember you!"

I gulp as Minos stands and dusts himself off, his eyes never leaving me. Walking up to me, the guy has to be a head shorter than I am, but I feel about an inch tall in his presence. This man could send me to an eternity of torture!

Clapping a hand on my shoulder, Minos bursts out laughing. Oh. My. God. I'm about to die, aren't I? "Ah, my boy, it seems I am in your debt."

Come again? "I'm sorry?"

"Without your help, he may have overtaken me." You think? "I am in your debt now."

"But my friend fought with you!"

"Yes. When he gets back here, I have a lot to say to him!" Poor Herry. Just can't get a break. "Now, may I ask why you're coming through the back?"

"We're heading towards the Styx." Galenthias explains. "We're using the Underworld as a shortcut, you could say."

"Ah. Galenthias, it's good to see you again." These two are buddies? Odd pairing. Walking over to his desk, Minos takes a seat. "Galenthias, as a friend, allow me to help the two of you. What can I do?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you send us across the Styx to the opposite bank?"

"Why there?" Minos looks confused. "You know who lives there, don't you? Grief, Anxiety, Disease, Fear, Hunger, Agony, and so on."

"It's a matter of great importance that we avoid Cerberus and Eris at the main gates."

"Eris?" I know the name. "The Goddess of Discord?"

"Yes. She lives there with War and the Erinyes. Also near the entranceway lies an Elm, and false dreams cling under every one of its leaves."

Just out of curiosity, I have to ask, "And who are the Erinyes?"

"The Erinyes are Alecto, Megaera, and Tisiphone 1. These spirits are detectors and avengers of crime and wickedness. They are also called goddesses of vengeance, ready to stab fear into the hearts of mortals. They pursue and punish those who are guilty of bloodshed, defilement or impiety. They work alongside the Moerae."

"And they are?"

"You would know them best as the Fates, the three sisters Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropus"

"Oh. Okay." Huh. That was a nice little tidbit of info. Doesn't sound like a very nice place, the gateway. Before I can ask if there's another way around, of course, Galenthias nods at Minos. He then announces, "Then I send you to the Land of Fear and Grief!"

Lucky me. As Minos bangs his gavel, I start to feel weird. Lightheaded doesn't even begins to describe it! It's like my body and mind are being separated, and my soul doesn't know which to follow. My vision goes foggy for a moment, then clears up. As I look around, I see a very different landscape around me than the stuffy court I was just in. The Styx is but a few feet away, it's green water rushing by. I take a step back…just in case, you know? Never trust a river bank!

"So," I mumble, "that was…weird."

"Thanks to Minos, I have enough strength against Hades' magic to form a gateway."

"Great!" Hear my enthusiasm! "Let's go then!"

"Stand back then." Spreading her ink black wings, as well as her clawed hands, she closed her eyes and muttered "_Cede tele cosm_!" A harsh wind suddenly forms, and I have to shield my eyes from the gale as it seems to collect before Galenthias. Man, a tornado has nothing on this! Looking around, in case something solid might be flying towards us, I spot Charon, the ferryman. The wind has made the river choppy, and he looks afraid of capsizing. Looking back, I see the wind seems to have solidified, and is now visible. It's made a swirling vortex, like a black hole. I've heard what happens to things that get sucked into black holes, and it isn't pretty! Grabbing my hand, she starts dragging me towards the vortex, the wind still as powerful as before. When we hit the black gateway, the wind swaps direction and sucks the two of us in.

You know those hillbillies you see on TV, describing how a tornado sounds like? 'It's like a freight train, Earl!'. Yeah, well, they aren't crazy. It really does. The wind rushing by my ears sounds like a train wreck. I have to cover my ears with my hands to avoid my eardrums exploding. I close my stinging eyes too. It feels like forever, and I don't know how long I can-

BAM!

Oh, Gods! My battered pride! Excuse me while I recover my spleen. Like a cannon, the vortex chewed us up, and just spit us out…right on a rock! Augh, I feel like I'd be better off dead right now! The world is spinning…no…I'm just upside down. Galenthias is on her feet. I guess she has better landing skills.

Pulling myself off the sharp rocks, I look around. There isn't much to see, considering it's now pitch black outside. I guess time passes differently down there. We're on the edge of a hill it seems, in a wide field. The city, which is alight with a million lights, is glowing not too far off to the north. Right now, the rock has blurred my vision, and I couldn't give a flying hoot!

"Are you alright?" Galenthias looks concerned, but not as much as I would hope. My side feels like it's on fire, as well as my chest, which also seems to have taken a beating from said rock. I am never going to heal at this rate.

"I'll live." I grunt, pulling myself to my feet. Holy Jesus! I feel like I'm dying. Why the hell do I always get the crappy end of the stick! "You'll have to teach me how to land!"

"You would have been able to if you had your eyes open." Ouch. Now I'm an idiot. "Now, where do we go?"

That is a really good question. "Well, everyone's probably looking for us in the city, so lets stay away from there. There's a small town down to the south, and we can probably get a hotel room. Then we can figure out what to do then."

"Do about what?"

That isn't Galenthias' voice, for those who can't tell. I don't even want to turn around, because if I see his face, I won't be able to control myself. I hear the disgusting, rotting sound of his dead wings, and Galenthias gives a low hiss.

"What do you want?" Let him play my game for once. I begin to walk away, still not looking behind me. How he even found us so fast is annoying, let alone his face. Oh, yea. He's bloody psychic. There's a moment of silence, then I hear the flap of wings. Robert flies in front of me and lands, blocking my path. Yeah, you come to me.

"No, I think it's what you want that's an issue." I glare at him. I think I know what he's playing at. Galenthias is at my side, eyes silted and claws bared.

"So, what? Aren't you going to attack me? Or do I have to get things rolling?" Pulling one of my throwing stars from my pocket, I start spinning it on my finger. The momentum of the sharp weapon makes a whizzing sound in the air.

The man starts to laugh. "If you value your life, you won't do anything stupid. And don't worry, I am going to attack, but not your body."

Sorry? Looking as smug as ever, all he does is snap his fingers. A flash of light appears at his feet, so blinding, I think we just outdid the city. Blinking back the spots in front of my eyes, it takes a moment to spot a small figure at his feet.

It's Atlanta.

Bound hand and foot, as well as gagged, I've never seen her so…vulnerable. I almost want to cry as she looks at me with pleading, frightened eyes. She's been beaten badly, and bruises cover her face and arms. When she spots Galenthias, her look becomes confused. As Robert leans down and grabs a handful of her flaming hair, I snap as she cries out.

With a feral scream that scares even me, I propel myself at the monster with everything I have. Bringing my arm back, I throw my star with a fast snap of my wrist. The weapon flies straight towards the bastards face, while a aim a well placed kick. All I have to do is get Atlanta…

With reflexes as fast as…Atlanta's, he catches the star between his fingers, and deflects my kick with Herry's strength. Catching me in the chest, I fall to the ground gasping. Atlanta screams from behind the gag, her words muffled as I get back up, ignoring my injuries. All I can see is him, and I want my hands around his neck! Wait…is he wincing?

I have to dodge my throwing star as he tosses it back at me, but it doesn't slow me down as I try again. Throwing a punch, he blocks it, and throws it own. Using my own speed, I dodge his, and send an uppercut to his chin. Again, it's parried, and I'm sent to the ground again with a solid kick. As I hit the grass, Galenthias flies over me at Robert. She doesn't get far, and soon she's on the ground next to me.

"Enough!" Robert yells, obviously annoyed. Gripping Atlanta around the waist, he pulls her close. If I only had my whip, I could cleave his eyes out! "I have an ultimatum for you." As he says this, his grip on Atlanta tightens. I can see her wince, and it pains me as well.

"Before you say anything, I have something to show you." This is going to hurt, but it'll be so worth it! Taking my remaining star from my pocket, I unfurl the tips…and jam the sharpest tip deep into my thigh.

I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming. Atlanta looks horrified. Robert on the other hand, looks pale and sick. He drops Atlanta to the ground as he grabs his leg. So there is something here…"What the hell is going on, Robert?"

"He tricked me…that son of a bitch…"

"What is going on?" I ask again, low and menacing.

He laughs at me, even after I've caused him, and myself, immense pain. "You want to know why I found you so fast? We have a connection."

"It's pretty damn obvious, isn't it?"

"Our ties are more than physical. We have a blood tie, which we share with Cronus. He enhanced it so I can sense your presence up to ten miles away. So can he."

Shit.

"Who would have thought that our family was descendant from Gods." There's an odd glint in his eyes, one I don't quite like. "We are superior to humanity!"

"We are superior to no one!" I really hate this guy. "Achilles was fathered by Zeus, yes, but we've diluted our bloodline over the centuries. And Cronus will never be family! You destroyed mine when I was eight."

"I'm not the one who killed them. You did." I don't think so! "You're the one who couldn't get them out of the car, right? All I did was shoot a tire."

…He's lying. He's lying, Arch. Don't believe him…He's…but he has a point. I was there…I could have saved them if I had been faster, stronger.

"Meet me alone on the roof of the tallest building in New Olympia in three days. We'll end everything then, and you may just get her back." Shouldering Atlanta, Robert takes off into the night, leaving me on my knees in the empty field. I can hear her screaming for me…Atlanta, Angela, my mom…they're all screaming my name, but I know I can only save one…

(-)

Yeah, that was lengthy! I got so interested in the Underworld, I may have gone a bit overboard, but it's all so interesting! Oh, and Galenthias' spells are 100 Greek. _Anadein _means to restrain, _Kinesthai _means to set aside, and _Cede tele cosm _quite literally means 'go to a distant world'. Hope you liked it! By the way, Mr. Pavok is my gym teacher!

-ClandestineFire


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I have been really busy lately, which seems to be a way of life at the moment. I had wanted this chapter up sooner than this, but I guess my dice didn't land like I wanted them. Oh, well. I have also received a few reviews that mentioned trouble with the review system. So, instead of listing names and maybe accidentally missing someone, I'll just say thanks to everyone who reviewed me.

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT. I only own Robert, which I am not too fond of.

_**Chapter 9:**_

"You are a complete moron, you realize that?"

"No, I didn't, but thanks for clearing it up for me."

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere."

"Say's the flying cat."

"What were you thinking? I can't believe you were dumb enough to stab yourself."

"I had something I needed to figure out."

"Yeah, and now your going to bleed to death."

I really hope she's just joking. Raising myself onto my elbows, I look down to where she's working on me. After the exchange with Robert, she took me back to her place. Yeah, she has a place. I was surprise, but happy too. Now I don't have to waste money on a hotel room. Plus, it's relatively close to the city, so not much traveling has to be done. There's only one drawback…make that two. The place is a bloody cave. That lacks furniture.

"So, what's the verdict doc? Am I going to die?"

"No." Galenthias sighs pointedly, setting aside the gauze and peroxide. For a cave, the place is well stocked. A few baskets full of supplies are all she really owns. The majority of her supplies are candles it seems, as she has about ten lit around the small space. I can't believe she doesn't even own a bed! See what I'm trying to emphasize here? "Just don't do it again."

"No, I don't think I will." Sitting up fully, I take a look at her work. The wound hurts, but now that it's tied off, the pain is starting to ebb. "Nice work."

"Thank you." Picking up her supplies, she stands and walks out of my view. Sitting on the ground, I'm starting to get cold. It's not like I can do much to help myself either. And I'm supposed to face _him_ in three days? I planned this nicely, didn't I?

"Weren't thinking much of visitors when you designed the place, huh?"

"No one besides myself was supposed to know about this." She glances over at me, her cat-like eyes glowing in the candlelight. "Besides, I do not need luxuries to live. I am a simple woman with a simple purpose in life."

"High Priestess to the goddess Hecate doesn't seem like a simple purpose." I reply. She throws a questioning look my way. Laying down, I stare up at the roof. "Pray to who you want, I'm not here to judge anymore. It must have taken a lot of effort to be in the position you are in now. Getting the title of High Priestess has to be hard to obtain, which wouldn't make it simple."

She's silent a moment, then comes and sits at my side. She gives me a look that I can't interpret. "Every moment I am with you makes me realize I know even less about you than I have come to believe. You are an odd boy, Archie."

I can't help but smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"You speak of things beyond your years. Is everyone in this time like that?" Galenthias questions. "You all speak like adults, but are still merely children."

My grin fades. "Cronus has made the others grow up a lot faster than they should have. Your right, we are still just kids. The responsibilities we have are beyond those of adults, even. For me, though, I never had a childhood. I was forced to grow up long before anyone should have to." Sighing, I plaster a grin back on my face. The task is harder than I though. "That's why I act out a lot. I'm trying to get in as much mischief and child-like stupidity as I can before I really am an adult."

Galenthias shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Do what you like. I am not here to judge." She let's the echo of my own words sink in before standing. "Get some rest. We have much to discuss in the morning." Turning, she walks outside.

I watch her go, her tail swinging from side to side. After she's gone from view, I yawn. It's strange. The day passed by so fast, thanks to our journey through the Underworld, it doesn't seem like I've done so much to become so tired. I suppose that's it's the fault of my injury. My…self inflicted injury. God, I'm dumb! I freaking scratch would have sufficed too! Galenthias is right. I am a complete moron…

(-)

I don't know if it was the ache in my leg, or the water dripping onto my forehead that woke me up. Opening an eye, I'm just in time to watch a droplet of water drip off a stalactite and smack me in the face. Yeah, it's definitely the water this morning.

Sitting up before I get hit again, I look around the cave. It's dark and empty. The only light in the place is coming from outside. Galenthias is gone, and she's stowed the candles somewhere. Besides the dripping of water, there's not a sound to be heard. A little creepy? Yeah.

Standing up is a chore in itself. My leg - stupid! - is still sore, and it's become stiff over night. Damn, I know it's just going to be one of those days. Practically crawling out of the cave, I blink at the bright morning sun. It's higher in the sky than I though it would be, and I feel a bit guilty for sleeping in. After all, I if I'm going to save Atlanta, I need to make a plan, and right now!

"Well, good morning."

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear Galenthias' voice behind me. Turning, I spot the priestess sitting on a rocky ledge just above the cave. She's wearing a long white robe today, which stands out sharply from her black fur. The smile she's giving me is mischievous, showing off her fangs.

"Thanks for making my already fragile health that much more unstable!" I growl at her, clutching my chest. My hearts beating so fast, it hurts! "Didn't your parents ever teach you its rude to scare the shit out of people in the morning?"

She rolls her eyes to the sky, as if in thought. "No, I don't think they did." she replies sarcastically. If she didn't have claws, I'd go show her how it feels! I can only fold my arms and scowl at her as she's too high up. She looks at me and smiles. Then in a flash, she gets serious again. "You'll be pleased to know I scouted out the city last night."

Now we're talking! "That's awesome! What did you find?"

"Well," she starts, pointing a paw out towards the cities skyline. She must have a great view from up there! "Robert said the tallest building in New Olympia, but he never mentioned which one. The tallest, by far, is the New Olympia Petroleum Building."

"That's the one right on the wharf, isn't it?" Galenthias nods. I could never fathom why they would want to build skyscrapers so close to the ocean. Probably for shipping reasons.

Walking over to a nearby tree, which overlooks the city on the horizon, I sit down to relieve the ache in my thigh. With a single leap - sounds like a superhero - Galenthias is beside me. I wince as I jar my leg on a tree root, and she gives me a look. "You know," she says as I lean back against the trunk, "your friends are looking for you."

"Good thing I turned off my PMR."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You missed what I was implying. They care about you! Why don't you go back to them? They only want to help."

"By locking me in Hera's solarium?" I ask bitterly. "How is that supposed to help me?"

"Whether you like it or not, the man responsible for this situation _your _father. Not Jay's, Theresa's or Odie's, but yours." Ouch. "When you fight him, you let your emotions get the better of you, and that will only lead to trouble. That's one reason. The other is that…they don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I know." I guess this surprises her, judging by the look I'm getting. "They're good people, but like you said, he's _my _father. _I _should be the one to deal with this." I hang my head. "They're afraid of me getting hurt, and that's why I'm going to do this alone. It's so they don't get hurt in the end because of me."

Galenthias is almost too quiet as she stands next to me. I can't even hear her breathing. After a moment, she sighs and sits down. "It's your decision." Silence. "So, we need a plan."

I think it over as a breeze picks up. The leaves on the tree rustle in the wind, casting shadows over the two of us. What to do…it has to be good. We'll only get one shot at this guy, I'm sure. "We have to think of a way to get around his speed and strength, not to mention the psychic abilities he's picked up from Theresa. In other words, we have to play dirty."

Galenthias smiles. "If you need to play dirty, there's one thing I know that he doesn't have, besides the psychic power of course."

I blink. "Which is?"

"Magic, of course." she grinned, and a ball of energy formed itself between her claws.

"I can only give her a look. "Have you forgotten about Cronus? He has magic too, you know. No doubt he's going to be there too."

"Yeah, but Cronus is a moron. He won't be hard to distract. Then we can take down your-"

"Robert!"

(-)

Well, this has to be an uneventful day. We have a skeleton of a plan, which is great, and I think it'll work nicely if we build on it. What sucked is that, thanks to my injury, I did NOTHING! Nada, zilch, and so on. Now I'm out on the hill watching the sun set, my body aching. Let's see…there's my leg, my shoulder, my chest, my headache. I am falling apart at the seams. But that doesn't matter. With the sun setting, that means I have exactly two days left. Two days to flesh out the perfect plan that will allow me to save Atlanta, get rid of Robert, and maybe even take out Cronus. Wouldn't that be great. And I have to do it all without my friends finding me. I know, I know. The prophesy right? Seven kids, yadda yadda yadda, end of the earth. Whatever. They have enough to worry about as it is.

"Archie."

I jump so high I nearly fall off the hill! And that's one voice I wasn't expecting to hear…Turning ever so slowly, my eyes meet silver hair, blue eyes…really pissed off frown…

"Hi, Hera."

She crosses her arms. "You've really done it this time, haven't you?"

"Is that really a question, or can I just not answer?"

She glares at me. I have pissed off the Queen of the Gods. I wonder if anyone's done that before and lived to tell the tale? I try not too, but I can't help from shaking. She's really scary when she's mad.

"Stand."

"Yes, ma'am!" Standing faster than I wanted to, my body paining me, I almost flip her a salute as I stand as straight as humanly possible.

I almost fall off the hill again as she grabs me into a bone crushing hug. I can then feel my shirt dampen, and I realize said Queen of the Gods is crying on my shoulder. I can't speak. There's nothing to say anyway. Wrapping my arms around her shoulders, I hug her back. Who would have thought Hera cared so much that I made her cry? About a minute has passed by now, and I think I should say something.

"So…" That's always a good start. "How did you find me?" Wow. I am an idiot. She's a god, stupid!

She pulls away from me, her eyes completely clear. If I didn't know better, I would have thought she wasn't crying at all. "I know where all my children are."

For some reason I want to spout 'we are all God's children', but I doubt that would help my case any. Lets try a different topic. "So, you're here to take me back right?" I can't help but look around for the gang. Bet they're hiding in the bushes or something. "Where's the others?"

Hera sighs. "They aren't here. They are looking though."

"Well, when you see them next, tell them I'm fine, and I'll be bringing Atlanta home very soon." I can't help but feel slightly cocky, and I grin that stupid grin of mine.

Hera doesn't seem as amused. "I'll pass on the message. As for bringing you back, I am not here to do so. After everything that's happened, it would be pointless, what with your stubbornness. I needed to make sure you understand the dangers involved in doing this alone."

I nod. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." There's complete silence now. Is it just me, or is this meeting a little pointless? After a few minutes of this, I get annoyed.

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"Just…" Hera pauses. Odd. She usually has a lot to say when someone's disobeyed her, and she never falters! "Just come back in one piece." Then like a whiff of smoke, she turns her back to me and disappears.

"Well," comes Galenthias' voice from behind me, "that was an interesting conversation." I'm still too busy looking at the place where Hera was a second ago to look at the feline.

"You're telling me!" Hera crying? There's something that wasn't written in the mythology books. She's supposed to be the strong one, a pillar to keep you standing in the hard times. I thought fighting Cronus was the hard times. Guess not.

It is now totally dark out, the sun having hid itself behind the horizon. The moon is bright and full tonight, which is good for me. At least it won't be full two days from now. Two days. Fishing into my pockets for the only weapons on hand, I start to twirl my throwing stars on my fingers out of habit as I stare at the city lights. I only do it when I'm nervous, which doesn't happen very often. What if I screw this up? What'll happen then? The team may be down two members if I don't get this right. I'll have destroyed the one person that means more than life to me, and I'll have succeeded in throwing the world into Cronus' hands. Talk about a stressful situation.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I glance over my shoulder in time to see Galenthias walking into the cave. She's like a ghost, as only her white robes are visible in the darkness. Turning back, I watch as the lights of New Olympia begin to blink out one at a time. Soon the only lights left are a few lights in the skyscrapers, the street lamps, the moon and the moonlight shining off my throwing stars. The soft whirling sound is comforting. As a flash of light reflects off the twirling steel, I can't help but think back to the day Oracle told us the new prophesy. I had been watching Atlanta from the corner of my eye. Her innocent curiosity, the fire that had appeared in her bright green eyes at the thought of a new challenge, chewing on her perfect lips in thought…I narrow my eyes and glare at the city. I'm going to dedicate my life to making sure she can live the rest of her life without fear and hate. I'll make sure she can have more adventures, run, and fulfill her life's desires. As another flash of light shines off my throwing stars, a powerful realization comes to me. I want to be there to watch her fulfill her life's desires, and I want to be there when she runs, go on adventures, fight those who get in her way, see those beautiful eyes shine with happiness. I had always known I wanted to be in her life. Now I know I want my life to be hers forever. I want to date her, then one day put a ring on her finger.

_The stars must shine alone…_The only stars left that can shine alone are my own. With a ghost in white robes, and the stars in my hands, I swear to God I'll save her. I have to…

(-)

I know this chapter was a little dry, but I needed a transitional chapter. I am still planning what's going to happen for the final fight, and I want it to be edge-of-your-seat good! I also didn't want you all to wait any longer than you have to. So, I hope you all enjoyed it, and have a great Easter, for those who celebrate it of course!

ClandestineFire


	10. Chapter 10

To all my readers, I am sorry this took so long to post. I'm actually disappointed in how long this took me. Some of you out there even asked where I was. I did not die! I just had to write finals, and am now working the graveyard shift at a hotel. Hades doesn't know hell until he's worked the graveyard at a hotel! Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Plus had to write the thing! So, thanks to all who have waited, and I haven't ignored that fact. I'm going to make this one hell of a chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT…really! I doubt Brad writes fanfics…

_**Chapter 10:**_

I don't know if anyone else has wondered this before, seeing as very few have been in my position, but what makes a hero a hero? Who was it that said you had to be super strong and fight evil to be a hero, and who said you had to save people to be someone's hero? My mom was my hero, and she wasn't super strong, or anything like that. She just loved unconditionally. I suppose, when I look at it that way, love is a power. Very few people nowadays seem to know what it is.

It has been expected from me to step up into the 'hero' category because of my lineage, and a prophesy that implemented me and my friends. But, getting back to the title of 'hero'. It's kind of a dead word, isn't it? You're only called that if the world witnesses your bravery, and the media plasters your face on the news and in papers. What about the others? A father that kills a creepy spider in his daughters room, or a good friend who you can go to with anything? What makes them any less of a hero? I kill monsters; so does that father.

Look at me, going all emotional. I just don't get the world, is all. It's a messed up place me and the gang are trying to save. Some day's I hate the world and everyone in it. Well, almost everyone, and I'm sure you all know the person I'm thinking of. Looking out at the horizon, the wind blowing and the sun sinking, I can't help but compare the brilliant reds of the sun to her hair. She's my hero, you know. Some days moving forward was the hardest thing in the world. It would be the same for you if you knew you were alone in the world. That was my world until I met her. She saved me without even knowing it. She's like a God, really. She can perform miracles when it comes to me. You know she actually managed to drag me down to the local pool once? I didn't go in, of course, and the only reason I actually agreed to go was to see her in a bathing suit, but she still managed to get me there! Isn't she something?

"What are you doing?"

Dimmit, Galenthias! After catching my heart as it tried to exit my body, I look away from the sunset and glare at her. "I've told you numerous times not to scare me like that! And what does it look like I'm doing? I'm watching a sunset!

I don't like the look she's giving me. "But you face is red."

Aw, hell! Can't anything go my way? I huff and look back to the sky. "If you must know, I was…reminiscing."

"Reminiscing is for old people." She says, taking a seat next to me.

"So, you do it then."

Yeah, I really have to learn when to shut my trap. Two days in a cave with her hasn't taught me anything? A nice smack to the back of my head nearly sends me flying off into space, but luckily I had been under the tree, and manage to grab a mangled root. Thank God for roots, huh? You always trip over the damn things, but they're there when you need them. Like saving you from a four story fall off a cliff!

I turn and try to shoot lasers from my eyes into her furry, cat head, but unfortunately, the only powers I have is a titanium, steel reinforced immune system and a speedy track record. Go me. "Why are you even here?"

"To help your sorry ass, now shut it!" Yes, ma'am! "Now, do you understand the plan?"

"How could I not?" I cross my arms, still trying the laser trick on her face. "The ones Jay comes up with are usually three times more complex! And that's saying something."

She gives a sigh, and I can tell she's getting annoyed with me. May as well give her a break. "Look, I've been over it in my mind, and I think it's solid."

Her slitted eyes look a bit relieved. "Just promise me that when this thing goes down tonight, you won't lose your head."

"Literally or figuratively?"

She rolls her eyes and goes to smack me again, but I manage to dodge it. Laughing, I hold my hands in surrender. "I get it! Don't worry, I'll keep my cool."

She seems in thought, then asks, "How's the leg?"

"It's great!" I exclaim. The tear in my shorts is still there, and looking carefully, I can see the white bandages through it. "I don't know what you did, but I can't even feel it!"

"Good." She looks at me for a moment before turning away. The last sliver of sun has finally sunk, and the reds are turning a deep purple. Funny, that's my hair color. If that's an omen, it had better be a good one. My thoughts are disturbed as Galenthias gets to her feet and stretches.

"I'll be back in a moment. I just need to get a few things, and we can go."

I give her a nod, and she walks away to disappear into the darkness of her cave. After a moment, I get up as well. Throwing my arms up, I stretch and give a wide yawn. Maybe I should have taken a nap before this…would have been the smart thing to do.

All of a sudden the wind starts to pick up, but from the wrong direction. Turning, I see a familiar sight. A dark black hole has opened up from nowhere, and out steps Cronus, looking smug as ever. Brushing some invisible dirt from his black coat, he turns his attention to me.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

This guy truly is a moron. Small talk? Please! "The hell are you even doing here?" I glare at him, and cross my arms. "I don't have time for you. Go bother Jay if you want a fight."

"They're too busy worrying over you and the girl. That wouldn't be much of a fight." He lets me think on that a moment. "Since I can sense where you are, I wanted to see how you were doing. Haven't stabbed yourself again, have you?"

I hate his face! "You shouldn't worry over me. Watch your own back!" I pause a moment. Wait…"What do you care anyway?"

"I've placed too much time into this pretty little situation. I do want to see how it turns out."

"Figures you'd be worried about time." I growl. "And what makes the situation so 'pretty'?"

"You'll see." he's grinning like a rabid hyena. Stepping back into his portal, he utters, "In time." Then he's gone.

Standing there, completely dumbfounded, I just stare at the spot Cronus was a moment ago. I can't help but think aloud. "The hell was that all about?"

"What was what about?" I look back to see Galenthias, a small leather bag slung over her shoulder. She's changed from her white robes to a set of onyx black ones. In the dim light, it's hard to distinguish her from her clothing.

"Nothing. I was just thinking." There's really no reason to tell her, since I'm at a loss myself.

"Hopefully about tonight."

I nod at her, and she nods back. With that mutual agreement, we begin our trek down the hillside towards the city. From here I can see street lamps flickering into life and the red and white lights of vehicles. After this, there's only two colors I want to see; Atlanta's brilliant red hair and emerald green eyes.

(-)

New Olympia has always been an attraction to big name companies. One reason is its close, open access to the ocean, which lies to the west of the city. Another reason is because, unlike some other cities around here, New Olympia is relatively new. It has a lot of open land available to build on without having to leave the city limits. There are new buildings popping up everywhere. One such building, that was built not too long ago, is the New Olympia Petroleum Building. A group of big time oil and petroleum companies pooled their money together to create not only the tallest skyscraper in New Olympia, but by far the coolest!

With five sides to the building, like the pentagon, it was made from pure white marble. On a nice sunny day, the building practically glows. During the night, the light from the street lamps give it a golden hue. Forty stories high, the roof has five massive communication towers which make it even taller. Other than that, the roof is completely flat -thank God! Robert has wings; I don't. I doubt he would have changed the location if it had been slanted or pointed.

The neatest part, though, has to be the front entrance, which is where me and Galenthias are now standing. Taking the cities name into account, the front face has been carved with a beautiful mosaic of Greek pillars and waving vines. Birds and exotic animals line the buildings base, and the front doors are flanked on both sides by, what are supposed to be, relief carvings of Zeus and Hera. Believe me when I say, they look nothing like that!

Oh, did I also mention the buildings a literal stones throw away from the ocean? They did this so they could watch their shipments go out and in. Kind of a neat idea, but I don't like it. It goes front entrance, sidewalk, a two-lane road, then water. Personally, it's still too close.

"Ready to go?" Galenthias doesn't even looks at me while asking. She's too interested in the carvings.

I stare upwards towards the roof, and feel myself pale slightly. "Why did it have to be the tallest building? Why not a nice open field?"

She gives me a sly grin. "Afraid of heights, are we?"

"I'm not scared!" I try and defend myself. "I'm just _not fond_ of them. There's a difference. And I'd like to see you fly with Odie in a hover jet and not be permanently scarred."

I'm not amused as she laughs at my expense. I watch as she then reaches behind her left shoulder and fiddles with her robes. I hear a small click, and the piece that covered her shoulders and back falls away, revealing her black feathered wings. Before I even have time to blink, she grabs me by the waist and takes off.

I hold onto her for dear life and give a cry as my feet leave the ground. Like a bullet, we shoot straight into the air. After a moment, my fear soon turns to exhilaration. The cold wind rushing by is helping to calm my nerves, and the view from the air is amazing. Story by story we climb, and just when I wish it would never end, we reach the roof.

As we set down on the hard concrete roof, I take a look around. We're the first to arrive, it seems. The small lights of the towers blink on and off, bathing the roof in temporary light before going out and throwing the area into darkness. And when I say darkness, I mean completely! The moon doesn't even touch the place. In one corner, a steel door into the building stands locked, casting shadows as the lights come back on. I have to say, it gives the place an ominous feeling.

Galenthias grabs my shoulder and leans in. "You know what to do." she whispers. Then, with a nice back flip, she flies over the edge and disappears.

Now we wait, I guess. I wrap my arms around myself as the lights flicker. For once my hoodie isn't warming me up, but it smells like Atlanta. Hence the reason I'm hugging it. I never thought I'd feel alone like this again after meeting her. And I realize it's not just her I miss. It's the rest of the gang too. I hate to admit it, but I think I even miss Neil! Wow, I never thought I'd say that! I miss annoying him. Uh, it's going to take a lot of sucking up to everyone to make up for all this!

It isn't long before I hear the flapping of wings. I know it wouldn't be Galenthias. She wouldn't throw away the plan like that. Turning, the lights dim just as a set of mottled wings come into view. By the time the light returns, Robert is standing on the concrete surface with Atlanta tucked under one arm. I'm surprised to see her gag is gone, but she remains silent.

For once Robert doesn't grin at me in that mocking way. He looks hard, determined, and a bit haggard. Even when he had been hung over, he had never looked like that. I don't say a word to him; there's nothing to say anymore. As the lights turn themselves off again, the light doesn't recede as Cronus' portal appears. Stepping through his black hole, the God grins as he looks from me to Robert, then back.

"Good to see everyone here." He clapped his hands together. "Let's get started, shall we?"

I shake my head, pointing at Robert. "Let her go, then we can finish this!"

"As you wish." he replies sarcastically, then drops Atlanta onto the hard ground.

"OW!" she cries out, which pisses me off. How dare he hurt her in front of me! She echo's my thoughts with one of her own. "That hurt, asshole!" Then, tied hand and foot, she manages to turn her body around and kick him.

I fight the urge to laugh out loud, but can't win. His face is too priceless! "Ha! Way to go Atlanta!" Even tied up, she can still kick his ass!

Then he does something I'll never forgive. Angered, he mutters "Stupid bitch." and gives her a hard kick to the head. With Herry's strength, the hit sends her skidding across the concrete and hard into the steel door. Under the force, the door crumples like tin foil, collapsing on top of her.

"Atlanta!" I scream her name, but get no answer. Please, let her be alright! Moving faster than I thought I could, I run for her. Unfortunately, Robert's faster. A solid kick to the chest slams me to the ground.

Vision blurry, I glower up at him, coughing. He grins down at me, but I can still see him wincing. "Didn't forget about me, did you?"

"I could care less about you!" I manage to stumble to my feet. It's way too early for it all to be over. "Get out of my way!"

"I would hate to break this up," Cronus croons, walking past. If he had been closer, I would have decked him! "so allow me." Walking over to where the steel door stood less than a minute ago, he reaches for the mangled metal and tosses it aside. Laying among bits and pieces of shredded iron lay Atlanta, facing the sky. Besides a nasty cut above one eye, she seems fine. I nearly hit my knees in relief. With a small groan, she shakes her head, blinks away some blood and glares up at the immoral God.

"I figured as much. Getting rid of you kids is harder than it should be." Cronus frowns, but turns away. A soon as his back was turned, Atlanta flashes me a look. I'm just happy she's not seriously hurt. She looks worse than I've ever seen her, though, and she keeps wincing. I don't blame her after a hit like that! She suddenly rolls to her side ever so slightly, and once the lights flash back on, I catch a glimpse of metallic shine from her hand. I have to fight the urge not to smile like a dork as she begins sawing at the ropes binding her wrists. I have to keeps these oblivious idiots distracted.

Taking a deep breath, I grab my throwing stars from my pockets and toss them as hard as I can towards Roberts head. This fight starts now!

Taking a nimble step back, Robert ducks as the stars zip towards him. As the lights go out, I strain my ears to hear the whirring of my weapons. I must have missed him, as I don't hear a connection. As the lights flash back on, my stars fly back to me, and I grab them before the light disappears again.

It's not like I didn't know about the lighting in this place. Galenthias had mapped out the area to a T. She had too, if we wanted this plan to work. And speaking of the plan, it's about time to begin phase one. Yeah…I mapped the plan into phases. How cool am I?

As the lights shine back into life, I make a mad dash towards Robert, my weapons gripped tightly in my hands. I hope I've timed this right. A few seconds later, I get my answer. With a grin on his face, Robert comes dashing at me, trying to halt my momentum. Before he reaches me, though, the lights fade out. The area is thrown into complete darkness. Doing some fast math in my head, I estimate his distance, speed, and size. I also use my ears. When I feel the time is right, I make a fast sidestep to the left. In the darkness, he doesn't see me. Throwing out my arm, my star unsheathed, I manage to catch him in the side as he runs by.

There's only one setback…as Robert grunts in pain, I hiss as a red hot shot rips through me as well. Knowing the current situation, I had braced myself for anything, but pain is still pain. Hiding my discomfort as best I can, I turn to my adversary as the lights come back on. I grin as Robert glares at me, clutching his bleeding wound.

I figured with Odie's intelligence, he would have seen that coming. Guess not. He may have brawn, speed, and even psychic abilities, but he doesn't have infrared vision. He's useless in the dark. Even if he had a vision, there's not enough room or time up here to avoid it. Not with my speed.

You see, when I said Galenthias had mapped the place to a T, I wasn't kidding. Each tower has three lights; two white and one red. It's supposed to warn airplanes where the buildings and towers are during fog and other bad weather. As the lights go in and out, they don't blink like on other communication towers; they fade in and out. Each cycle of light to darkness, and visa versa, is exactly four seconds, which gives me time to work with. But I had to measure in the time it takes to fade in and out. If I made my move while the light was still fading, I would be spotted. So, more calculations. She timed it, and discovered it takes a full second before the light is completely gone, so that gives me three seconds of complete darkness before the fading cycle starts. That's more than enough time for me to do the math, hit him, and get out of the way.

Before he can say a word, the lights begin to fade out again. One Mississippi…memorizing his location, it goes black and I make my move. Now that we're closer to one another, I don't have to move with the light on. Two Mississippi…making an odd maneuver, I manage to pass him. Three Mississippi…twisting my body in Robert's direction, I slash the back of his thigh. Four Mississippi…stumbling back as my leg burns, I move myself to a safe location. Five…

"Little bastard…" Robert hisses as the lights come back to life. Even though I know the skin hasn't been broken, I can feel the jagged line running down the back of my leg, identical to his wound. As I watch him bleed, I can't help but feel ill. Luckily the lights dim so I don't have to see it for very long.

Of all the training exercises I went through with Ares, there's one I cherish the most; the ability to move silently. When I first came to New Olympia, I was loud and klutzy. Well, I'm still loud I guess, but verbally. Hey, I'm not ashamed to admit it. With my brace, which I sorely miss, it was annoyingly loud. I mean, I couldn't even sneak up on Neil! He's painfully oblivious to the world! That ticked me off! And speaking of my brace, I think I'm doing pretty well without it, if I do say so myself. Still, I can't be too careful; another reason for attacking in the dark. I know I can't keep this up forever, but that's okay. I just have to keep going long enough for Galenthias to get back and make her move. I wonder what's taking her so long…The lights shine back on.

"Yeah! Go, Arch!" I look over to Atlanta. Still working on the ropes, she's smiling at me with that rebellious look she gets when someone's ass is getting a good whopping. It's amazing to see. God, she's-

"I see what you're doing." Robert laughs. Damn it, man! Don't interrupt the daydreaming! "Hit them when they're weak, huh?"

"Don't talk to me about morality, you son of a bitch!" Fists shaking, I wait for the darkness, then go for him again. Instead of throwing myself at him, I spin my weapons on my fingers. Throwing them towards where I know his goddamn face would be, I could care less if I get hurt in the process. If he loses an eye, I'll be happy. Any permanent scar, and I'll be happy!

I wait, but there's no connection; no pain. He must have dodged it.

"Good guess." Before I can curse myself for thinking aloud, a fist I never saw coming slams into my temple. My world blurs past me as I spin out of control, finally sliding hard into the metal railing surrounding the roof. Even now that I've come to a stop, everything's turning about! Suddenly I hear a sickening crack from behind me, and my body seizes up. The concrete holding the rail in place just cracked. I inch away quickly. That rail is the only thing between me and forty stories of open air!

I grab my head as it aches fiercely, and I feel a liquid oozing between my fingers. I don't have to think; I know what it is. As for everything else, it's not the worst pain I've ever been through, but it still hurts like hell! Glancing through the haze, I see Robert in the same situation. This is getting annoying, but as long as I'm not the only one hurting, I'm fine with it.

Robert, I guess, has other feelings. "Cronus!" he yells, shaking his head clear. I wince. Why yell when speaking calmly works too?

"What?" the god mocks being upset from his perch on the railing nearby. "Why are you stopping now? I was just about to grab the popcorn."

"Shut up!" Again with the yelling! "What the hell is this?" He points angrily at his head. From here, it looks like he's holding an imaginary gun. Too bad it's not real. Pull the trigger! "I wanted power! We never agreed on anything like this!"

"Why would I need you're approval to do anything?" Cronus deadpans. Even Atlanta stops what she's doing to listen in. "It was a simple plan really. I was so tired of trying to get rid of those damn kids and failing!" Me and Atlanta grin. Bastard. "That's when I found you. I couldn't believe my good fortune!" He gestures half-heartedly at Robert.

I really don't like where this seems to be going. Atlanta frowns, then goes at her ropes with a vigor. Those ropes must be old to be so tough. I get to my feet slowly, careful not to use the railing as support, as Cronus goes on.

"After finding out about yourself from Oracle, or at least the information I needed to find you, everything clicked. You're familiar with the phrase 'blood is thicker than water', no doubt." News flash! I think even those who've lived under a rock their entire lives has heard that one.

"It's an idiom." I explain, having heard enough of his idiocy. "It means that family relations are more important than other relations, like those between friends." I glance over at Atlanta, who's almost done. In this situation, that saying's a load of crap.

Cronus frown. "Yeah…that's right." Moron. "The tie that binds family together is so strong, they say that one can sense family over long distances. I made it so." Hasn't someone mentioned this before? I tend to forget.

"Does this conversation have a point, or can we get on with it?" I have to say I'm impatient. Where the hell is Galenthias? She should have been here by now!

"I did it originally so I could find out where the Gods are hiding. That failed. Apparently the place has shield. But something else happened that even I didn't expect. You can feel each other's pain! It was perfect!"

"Oh, get on with it!" This is why he always loses! He never shuts up!

"Do I have to spoon feed it to you? If he's hurt, you hurt. So if he dies…" He leaves the sentence unfinished, but I get it. I'd never wanted to consider it. I can feel myself pale.

"…I die."

"Thank you!" Cronus throws his hands up. "See the perfection in it? With Robert's powers, and hatred for you, he'd never stop hunting you. You're the one who put him jail, after all. He wants nothing more than to snuff you out." I glance over at Robert, who's glaring at me. "And since he's such a threat to you, and your little team, they'd try and get rid of him. Again, with his powers, there would only be one way to do that. Either way, you would die too!"

He laughs, and I can't stop the sudden shaking that's taken me over. Anger. Nothing but anger. "With you out of the way, there would only be six hero's left. A full seven is needed to defeat me. The prophesy demands it to be so!" His red eyes are menacing, and seem to see right through me. "It doesn't matter what you do now. I win."

He's right. For the first time I can remember, he's actually right. It doesn't matter if Galenthias comes or not; there's nothing she or I can do. I doubt even defeating Cronus would break the bond. Even if it did, I've pushed my teammates, my friends, away from me for my own selfish reasons. They wanted to help; I didn't listen. I may have just made the biggest mistake of my life, and it may cost me my world, in every sense of the word.

(-)

I'd love to go on, but I think that's enough for now. I have to start work soon too…I hate work sometimes. Again, sorry for the wait. The next one will be up faster! I promise. Thanks for being patient!

Clandestine Fire


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. I can only assume, as I've yet to get a single flame on this story! Yeay! I don't understand why people even send those. If you don't like, don't read, you know? Why make the author feel bad? They're doing their best! That's why I am proud to be anti-flame, and I hope you'll join me! waves banner! Viva la Revolution! cough Yeah…okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own COTT. That is all.

_**Chapter 11:**_

Why is it that no matter how hard I try, nothing wants to work for me? I mean, someone upstairs must really hate me. I stopped believing in God after my mom and sis were killed, until, of course, I was forced to believe Gods existed, but I must have really made someone mad! What did I ever do? I work my ass off to save the world and the people in it - half of said people don't even deserved to be saved - and this is how I'm rewarded? Damn.

Okay, so maybe I'm looking at this with a slight fatalistic approach, but you would too, wouldn't you? Knowing that no matter what you do, you may end up dead? I hope Galenthias can do something. She can use magic after all…and where in the bloody name of God is she? The plan is good, even though the end may not be as we imagined it. If she can cast something to help me, we may just pull this off.

As if she heard my thought, I hear the distinctive flapping of powerful wings, too large for any bird. The lights are off, but it would hardly matter. With her black fur and robes, she's practically invisible. A cavalry rides in on their horses, which always looks cool, but I have a flying cat! Screw horses!

It's like listening to a ghost; the flapping can be heard by everyone, but nothing is visible. Cronus has a puzzled look on his face, but refuses to look around. Robert, on the other hand, is looking to the sky wildly, as if his life depends on catching a glimpse of whatever's flying around. I'd like to see him dead, by all means, but that's out of the question, really. I then glance at Atlanta. She's finally gotten through the ropes on her wrists, and is working like crazy on the ones around her ankles.

With a sudden screech that would have been better suited coming from a bloody pterodactyl, Galenthias dives, just coming into view as the lights begin to fade into being. She's every bit the feline predator; claws extended, eyes dilated into slits and fangs bared, I doubt the team has ever faced anything that looked more formidable. As she leaves the sky, she reaches back into her robes, and grabs what looks like a huge billiard ball. Kind of like that magic eight ball Neil has - he swears by the damn thing, but then again, with his luck, no doubt it does predict the freaking future! - except this ones a bit bigger, and lacking the white spot and number.

If I didn't already know what the black ball was, I could have sworn that Galenthias came for a bowling match! Winding up like a baseball pitcher, she throws the ball towards us. I think she was aiming between me and Robert, but she was a bit off. I have to jump back to avoid getting hit, and it's a good thing I did too! On impact, the black sphere leaves a fair sized crater, and the roof shakes under my feet. Okay, so either she has a killer arm, or that thing has to weigh the same as Herry's truck!

With an elegant swoop, Galenthias lands next to me. Either it was the situation, or my near death experience a moment ago, but she's flared my temper. "Next time, aim for open space! You almost took my head off! And where the hell have you been?"

A smack upside the head takes me by surprise, not to mention shuts me up. "Next time, I won't bother helping your sorry butt!" She glares at me. "And even though I was the one who hid the relic, that was a long time ago. I had to do a bit of digging." Now that she mentions it, she does look a little dusty.

Adjusting her robes around her shoulders and waist, the actions seem to calm her down a bit. An odd habit. You know, not habit as in priests robes, but habit as in…oh, you know what I mean! Shut up, Archie. You're making yourself look stupid.

"Anyway," I have to say something intelligent to make up for lost ground, "you realize this will affect you and me as well, you know." Didn't we talk about that already?

"We discussed that already." Yup. I knew it sounded familiar. God, I am dumb sometimes! "And it's only temporary, so I don't know why you're worried." She throws me a mocking smile.

I glare back at her. "Now isn't the time to get all cocky." I motion over to her minivan sized crater and the black relic. "Let's get this ball rolling."

Surprisingly, during our conversation, neither Cronus or Robert took the time to attack us. Hell, they didn't even move. I guess Robert wants to see what happens next, just like me. Galenthias told me what this thing does, or what it's supposed to do, but she didn't go into too much detail. Cronus, though, has been inspecting it like he's seen it before…

"Impossible!" he suddenly roars, staring at Galenthias. Guess his brain finally registered. "Where did you get that?"

"It's mine by right!" she jabs her chest with a thumb, or, at least, what would have been a thumb had she been human. "I had to hide it away because of idiots like you!"

I'm getting annoyed. "Does 'it' have a name, or are you going to keep me in the dark about it? You never did say."

She grins that annoying, I-know-something-you-don't smile of hers, and takes to the air. "Before I tell you what it is, let me show you what it does." I already know what it does! Answer the damn question, woman!

"It seems the tables have turned." Cronus growls, almost to himself. "Time to go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Me and Robert yell at him in unison. We glare at each other as Cronus opens his black portal.

"Stop him!" Galenthias cries as she hovers in the air. I dash at him as he begins to step through, even as she's yelling.

My luck isn't as good as I had hoped as Cronus steps through, just seconds before I reach him, and the portal blinks out of existence. Damn…

A hand on my shoulder takes me by surprise, and I turn to face Atlanta. It took her long enough, but she's finally free, as she should be. She smiles a smile that makes the sun seem dull, and my knees feel like they're melting. Not even thinking, I drop my stars and wrap my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. My heart flutters as she grabs me and hugs back with a vigor. The fading red lamps cast a deep red light on us, and in any other situation, I would have called it very romantic. Her warm breath runs across my neck as she lays her head on my shoulder, her rose-red hair silk against my face. I close my eyes, silently praying to every God I can think of, thanking them for this short moment. Hell, why not aloud too?

"Thank the Gods you're safe." I whisper, and she squeezes me harder. "You too." She whispers back. Man, I wish Cronus was on our side. That way I could ask him to stop time for me so this could last forever. Unfortunately, there's something I have to finish. Reluctantly, and I mean _very_ reluctantly, I end it, pulling away. I can't destroy the plan now. Catching her eyes, she just nods, then takes a defensive stance at my side.

Recovering my weapons, I rush Robert. Galenthias needs some time to say all the incantations, so it's my job to distract. I'm not surprised as Atlanta runs forward as well, but I am worried. She has nothing to fight with. I glance skywards, to see how Galenthias is doing. Her body is surrounded by a faint, yet deep, blue hue, and she has her eyes closed.

Throwing one of my stars, he dodges, using Atlanta's own speed. Not wanting to be outdone, Atlanta flashes forward to intercept, throwing out her leg in a powerful roundhouse kick at his head. "Take this you son of a -" She's cut off abruptly as he blocks her foot effectively. At the same time, twisting his wrist, he grabs her ankle. Too bad he took his attention off me. As Atlanta is tossed aside, I send my own kick at his head, catching the edge of his chin. Even a psychic can't foresee everything, I guess, because he looks very surprised. I try not to grimace as my own chin stings. Even before he can recover, Atlanta kicks his legs out from under him. The injury I gave him earlier is jostled as he goes down, and nearly takes me to my knees as well.

"Archie!" Atlanta runs over to me as I stumble. "You alright?" Grabbing my shoulder, she gives me some support. I don't need it, but I'm not about to protest. I nod to try and reassure her, but she still looks worried. I guess she's enjoying the link as much as I am. About as much as one enjoys a root canal without Novocain.

I laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "I guess Neil's luck isn't working in his favor."

As Galenthias begins flashing a number of intricate 'hand' signs, Robert finally decides to go on the offensive. "I don't know what the hell you're going on about," he sneers, "or what you think you can accomplish, but it isn't going to work." Balling both hands, he throws himself to his knees, and bellowing a some feral cry, he slams his fists into the buildings concrete roof.

On impact, the hard rock shakes, knocking everyone off balance. All of a sudden I hear a sickening crunch, something grinding, and the moan of weakened metal. As the building gives a shudder, I look down at my feet and feel my face go ghost white. I can only watch in horror as a huge crack in the concrete floor snakes itself between my sandals, running from where Robert's kneeling. Instinctively, I step away and watch it make it's way across the roof and over the side. My stomach does a sickening flip as I hear another sound. Shattering glass. That can only mean one thing: that crack hasn't been isolated to the roof. It's splitting the entire building straight down the middle!

I turn to stare at the person I once, long ago, called my father. He must have read all my unspoken thoughts through my eyes, because he smiles. It isn't a victorious, mocking smile; I'd call it grim. "You couldn't have heard it, but that punch also managed to take out the support beams. You'll feel it in a minute." I feel Atlanta tense up, and the lamps go out ominously.

"You idiot!" I yell at the darkness. The man truly is. "This is a multi million dollar building with thousands of employee's! There could be people inside!"

"I really don't care anymore." His voice scares me; the tone of a man who wants to die.

"Galenthias! It's now or never!" I scream at her, hoping my voice isn't giving away my current emotional state: panic. Robert must know that, in this situation, no one's going to win. Now, he's going to take everyone he can down with him. I always thought he was a sore loser.

With a few more hand signs, Galenthias gives a roar, and the black ball erupts in a flash of deep blue light. Even though the light isn't bright like normal light should, I fling my arms up to shield my face. It feels almost physical as the light washes over me and the others, and my skin is left feeling odd; not numb, but it's tingling. Who cares though? I just hope this works…

_**-flashback-**_

Sitting on a rock just outside Galenthias' cave, I can't help but mumble. Typical; here I am, practically thrown out for 'taking so long' to get ready, and she takes her damn sweet time! Looking over to the west, I growl again. The sun has moved since she sent me out, and it's now touching the tops of the cities skyscrapers. I'd guess it's been almost three hours! What is she doing?

Sighing, I can't help but crack a smile as a good memory flicks through my mind. Neil had locked himself in the bathroom once, which is typical, and he was in there for almost two hours! We had to get Odie to pick the lock, and Herry dragged him out. As the big guy held him down, we all messed up his hair. He didn't talk to us for a week and a half. Unfortunately, Galenthias doesn't have hair, she has fur, so I can't get back at her that way…

"Scheming?" I jump at her voice. I've been doing that a lot lately, but she is as sly as the cat she is.

"What?"

"Scheming against me?" It must be my meek look that makes her laugh at me. "You really have to learn how to not think aloud." Damn it…

"What were you doing?" I think I have to work on keeping my curiosity under control too. That's gotten me into trouble as well.

"Memorizing a few maps, ones I didn't want you to see." Memorizing a map? That must have been boring.

"Why?"

"I have a plan to take down both Cronus and your - I mean Robert, at the same time."

"Really? That's great!" I've been trying to think of one all day! "What are you thinking?"

"Well," she takes a seat next to me, then glances around. "There's an old relic Hecate hid around here a long time ago. It was actually made as a weapon to be used in the Titan War, but it had some…unforeseen consequences and was never used."

"What kind of consequences? Anything we should worry about?" You never know with Gods.

"It was originally made to temporarily repress the powers of the Titans to give the younger Gods an edge on the battle field. It was supposed to only affect the Titans, but it turned out it effected everyone's powers, so the plan was scrapped." She's explaining it carefully, but she doesn't need to. I've read enough on the Titan War from Hera's library to make an hour by hour timeline. I've never heard of this though.

"They're Gods though. Wouldn't they be able to fix something like that? The powers of the Titans and the Gods are vastly different. It seems simple enough to be able to…program this thing to their specific powers?"

"They thought it would be too, but since everyone is, essentially, related, everyone's powers came from the Titans. Their powers were too close to the Gods."

I laugh, finding it quite funny. Essentially related? Good lord, if there was ever a poster for incest, the Greek Gods would make a great family portrait for it. I guess she missed the joke, cause she's looking at me a little oddly, so I stop.

"So, let me get this straight." Enough beating around the bush. "This thing can suppress Godly power?" Why the hell didn't she say something about this before?

"Yeah. The Gods knew that the power of this thing could easily be used for evil, and a lot of them didn't have any knowledge of the power needed to use it, so they gave it to Hecate and was instructed to hide it."

"But if they didn't know how to use it, how would anyone else?"

"It uses black magic…which is Hecate's specialty. Unfortunately, Cronus also has some knowledge of the black arts. That's why they wanted it hidden."

Hey, it makes sense. I always though Cronus to be a little dark for the God of Time. "So, does it affect only Gods, or would it work on me too?" Not that I'm really worried. I'll just slow down a bit, and maybe catch a cold.

"That," she sigh's, hanging her head, "is something we'll have to find out. It was never meant for humans, so I'm not sure. I don't even know if it'll work on Robert, but since it's Cronus' magic that's being used on him, it may work."

"It's a better plan than I have."

"Which is?" she looks at me expectantly.

"None."

She then laughs, pushing me off my rock. Hanging out with her can be hazardous to ones health!

_**- end flashback -**_

I look down at my hands as they tingle. It's like having really bad goose bumps, but without the shivering. I glance at Atlanta, whose rubbing her arms as if cold. It is a little cool out here, but I know that's not the cause.

She catches me watching her, and looks at me confused. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" She hates being left out of anything. If you swatted a fly in the kitchen, she'd want to know about it. The lights being to go off again, and I begin counting. The wait for an answer must be irking Atlanta.

"Hey, Arch, did you hear -"

"I'll be able to tell you in a minute." She almost reaches to stop me as I take off towards Robert. My hopes begin to raise as my feet move slower than usual. There's a sudden gasp from behind me; I'm guessing Atlanta tried to follow, and learned the truth for herself. She won't be winning any races tonight. There's an upside to this; if it's worked on me, then it should have worked on the ass in front of me.

Trying the direct approach, I yell and send a fist at his face. Said face looks almost subdued and expectant, and he doesn't flinch as he easily blocks the attack with his forearms. My stomach sinks dramatically as my arms sting.

"What the hell?" I yell at the world. There's pissed, then there's what I'm feeling! I regain myself in time to see a right hook aimed at my throat. Ducking, it glances off my shoulder. Following up with a round-house kick, it's my turn to block. It seems his strength is gone, and his speed, so why the hell is the link still here? I manage to catch him in the gut with a spin and a well placed elbow, which knocks the wind out of me as well. Yeah, definitely still there.

In anger, he throws himself at me, and without my speed, I can't react fast enough. As the both of us tumble to the floor, I get a foot across his chest. Rolling, I toss him off me and somersault to a stand. A little slower to get up, Robert's eyes never leave me as he stumbles to his feet.

"Galenthias," I call up to her, eyes on my opponent, "it didn't quite work." I rub my chest for emphasis. I can practically feel the footprint. "I want you to get Atlanta out of here."

She lands gracefully, her black wings near silent. She hasn't lost those; they're a physical part of her. And so is Atlanta's voice. A very loud part of her. "There's no way I'm leaving now! He's -"

"Harmless now." I yell. Now is not the time for her attitude. She can be so stubborn! "He's powerless now, just like you and me. Don't worry; the guys are no doubt on their way, what with Theresa's danger sense."

"This guy is dangerous!" Damn she's adamant. "You're tough, but even you need help on this one!"

"I need to do this on my own!" I don't like yelling at her, but when she gets like this… "If Cronus attacks the others, which I wouldn't put past him, they'll need your help."

"I don't care about the others!" she shrieks. "I care about you!"

I freeze. All mental functions are no longer working, except maybe my stupid mouth. "Wha…what did you say?" I think I'm gaping at her…

"I said…" she looks away, her face red. Good God, she's blushing! "I…care…about you, you idiot!"

I turn away from her. I can't…I can't let her see me smile, not now. I have a job to do. Any other time, I'd be jumping up and down like an idiot. "Galenthias…" she's going to hate me after this. "…take her to the others, away from here. Please."

The same instant, I hear a snapping sound, then a low rumble. The floor beneath us pitches violently, and Atlanta screams. I spin, thinking her in danger, but it's only because Galenthias has an arm around her waist, pulling her into the sky. She's reaching for me, green eyes wide with…fear?…as though she wants me to help her. The lights go down, blocking her from my view. Unfortunately, she keeps screaming my name, and the darkness can't block that out.

A fist catches my jaw as her voice grows fainter, and I hit the ground. Bastard…it's my own fault for letting my guard down. Flipping to my feet, I take a battle stance, the one Ares had me practicing day in and day out. "Alright, asshole, it's just you and me now."

"Not for long." he growls, and another groan comes from beneath my feet. I ignore it and rush him as the light comes on once again. Now that he has no powers, this should be easy. The link is what's really bothering me though…

Fishing out a throwing star, I hold them like daggers. This'll hurt, but like they say, 'no pain, no gain' right? I throw one, and keep the other hidden behind me. It's a weird spin I manage to accomplish to keep it behind my back, and out of view, but I manage. As the star flies towards him, I can't help but gape as he catches it. The blade goes straight through his hand, blood flying.

I hiss, my hand burning as though on fire. I actually think if it were on fire, it would hurt less. Using my good hand, I swing my arm, aiming my star at his neck. Unfortunately, he now has a weapon. Ripping the star from his hand, be block mine in a shower of sparks and clashing metal. The building is shaking, and it isn't stopping…

There's a snap that sounds like a bullet being fired. Against better judgment, I look behind me. One of the communication towers has just pulled free of it's guidelines. I watch as it bends and sways, then with a nauseating screech, it pitches forward and disappears over the side of the building. Forgetting Robert, I run to the guard rail, just in time to watch it crash onto the street. Oh, my God, I think that car had someone in it!

I drop to my knees as the building shudders violently. I look over towards Robert. He's trying to make his way over to where I'm kneeling, but as the building trembles, he can barely stand. That's when my eyes catches something on the ground. The crater around Galenthias' relic has crumbled, and the ball is gone. It must have fallen through. That's not what's making me lightheaded and sick to my stomach. It takes all my willpower not to throw up as I watch the large crack - the one Robert caused earlier - slowly widening.

We completely forget about one another as I and Robert watch the remaining towers snap away from their moorings and fall. One lands on the roof, mere feet from where I am, and send up a shower of concrete chips and dirt. Another falls from the roof, but with one guideline still intact, swings back and crashes into the Petroleum building. Glass and concrete fly everywhere. I have to get out of here!

Coughing, I make my way over the twisted tower, and away from the guard rail. I don't very far, though. The last tower falls away from the building, and in a shower of black dust and insulation fibers, the crack snaps open wider. The shock wave jars my knees and I bite my tongue as my jaw snaps closed. Damn it…I can't walk anymore; it's too hard trying to keep my balance. Going onto my knees, I search desperately for an exit. The only one I can think of is the stairway, but the entryway was destroyed. I could dig…but there's one big problem…

Now that the communication towers are gone, there's not a breath of light in the place. I can't see a damn thing! My eyes are watering from the dust and grit in the air, and it's hard to breath. I hope this place doesn't contain asbestos! Ha, like I'm going to die of asbestos anyway…

As the building begins groaning again, I'm scared. I've never been so terrified in my entire life! You know how survivors of near death experiences always say their lives flashed before them? It's not really a flash. Memories of when I was little with my mom, sister and grandparents suddenly reel inside my head like a movie. My life, with those I love. It then goes through school life, and then to my friends. Jay, Herry, Odie, Theresa, Neil…and Atlanta. I'm never going to see them again. I'll never see her again!

There's so much I haven't done with my life. I wanted to graduate and become a firefighter. I wanted to face my fear of water; I've always wanted to learn how to sail. I could have asked Jay. I've never gotten a chance to drink or even vote yet. I wanted to have kids…I have to help save the world! More importantly, I need to tell Atlanta how I feel. I'm such an idiot. There were so many times I could have just come out and told her. My memories flip to the times I spent with her. Boarding through the streets, working out in the gym, catching a bite to eat at some fast food place…then again, maybe this is better. I wouldn't have broken her heart like this.

A rush of wind, a billow of dust, dirt and debris of every sort, and I feel the concrete below me moving. I start to slide backwards, and a cry escapes my throat as the building begins tearing apart. The tower behind me slides back, taking out the guard rail, and flies off the building towards the ground below. I scrabble for a hand hold as I skid towards the ledge, but I come up short. The roof is completely flat! Come on!

As the building leans more dangerously, I feel my feet leave the roof, and enter empty space. Shit, shit, shit! I suddenly hiss as my back is struck by something invisible. Robert…the link. I know why it remained now. Blood really is thicker than water…the link between us has always been there, and, like Galenthias' wings, it's a physical part of us. Even with Cronus' magic, it's still us. There's no way to get rid of that.

My eye catches a piece of jutting rebar, and I go for it wildly as the rest of my body slides from the building. The metal is rough, and my hand is still numb from Robert's throwing star incident, but I have to hang on! Don't look down! Don't…

I do. Forty stories straight down! My vision blurs dramatically, and I nearly let go from shock. Why the hell did I look down? Atlanta's right. I am an idiot! I look again, but closer. At least we're heading away from the other buildings. No one else will get hurt.

With a final tug, the New Olympia Petroleum Building tears itself in half. The sound is something from out of a nightmare; a giant roar like a monster from hell. The rebar I'm holding onto rips from my grasp, but it doesn't matter. It's way too late now. I flip out into the air, and gravity takes me. I scream. It's all I can do, really.

Forty stories, in retrospect, isn't a very long fall, but it seems to take forever. The ground below me is black, and it only takes a second to realize it isn't ground. The building has tipped towards the harbor, and that black sheet of glass beneath me is water. How ironic. The one thing I've feared more than death my entire life, the grave for my mother and sister, will be the place I die. For some reason, Atlanta's favorite song plays through my head as I fall. The words are bitter sweet.

_Man once sang to me,_

_Look at you saving the world on your own,_

_And I wonder how things going to be,_

'_Cause the time here it passes so slow._

_In a city of devils we live…a city of devils we live…_

_Find somebody to love,_

_Boy, you have to love someone more than yourself,_

_I can feel the fire of the city lights burn,_

_And it's hard to find angels in hell…_

The last image I have before I hit the water is Atlanta's face, her full red lips smiling, and her jade eyes sparkling…

(-)

I really didn't have this planned, but Happy Independence Day! Wow, what a day to post this. I hope all my American readers, as well as everyone else, enjoyed this chapter. I would now like to give the band Yellowcard their due. The song City of Devils has always been a favorite of mine, and it worked perfectly. I always write to music. It seems to make writing easier when your in the right mindset. Well, until the next chapter. Later.

Clandestine Fire


	12. Chapter 12

Hi all. Sorry about the wait, but it did take me a while to write this. We're also short staffed at work, so that didn't help. Here's a shout out to everyone has ever reviewed me, or read this story. Sorry I couldn't say particular names, but my e-mail system has been whacked lately. I may need to get a new one…This is going to be the last chapter of this story, and it's been a damn good run.

_**Chapter 12:**_

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……!" Wait…

Realizing that the gut retching, spine chilling feeling I felt while falling is no longer there, I stop screaming. I've also had my eyes closed, so I snap them open. I immediately want to close them again. Deep red sky, jagged, razor-sharp rocks, and a sickly green river…I know where I am. Doesn't take a rocket scientist. Just in case, I place a finger to my throat. The steady heartbeat I should have felt is gone. It's true then…

Sitting up, I shake my head. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Standing, and brushing the dust off my clothes, I just stand there, looking out over the bleak landscape. Anger suddenly flares up in me and I kick at the ground. A rock goes flying, landing in the river with a small splash.

"This…" I sigh, staring at the Underworld, "really sucks."

"Oh, stop bitching." A voice says from behind me.

Turning, I spot Robert glowering at me. He's seated on a large boulder, looking a lot like a vulture. If he had wings, no doubt he'd be circling my head. The first thing I can so though…is laugh!

"HA!" I point at him. "Welcome to hell, jack ass!" I know I'm dead too - I have to be - , but seeing him down here is making me giddy. He's dead, he's dead! Yay! It's like a bloody dream come true! I want to jump up and down, but I contain myself. Best not to look like an idiot.

After my moment of joy, I come back to reality. I'm in the Underworld, on the wrong side of the River Styx. The first rational thing to do is find Charon. Suddenly really gloomy, I make my way along the river, leaving Robert to do what he wants. A thought hits me just then as I walk away…how am I going to pay the ferry man? Checking my pockets, my heart drops when I find nothing. Ah, jeez!

"Crap!"

"What?" I turn, finding Robert has followed me. He doesn't look as smug as usual. Good. That means he's confused, and if he thinks I'm going to help him, he's got another thing coming!

"Why are you following me? Get lost." I wave him away, trying to think. Maybe I could try swimming, but, of course, that's not going to happen. Maybe…

"I'm not going anywhere." He growls, grabbing the back of my jacket. "You're going to tell me what's going on!"

"Isn't it obvious?" I yank myself from his grasp. "You're dead, stupid! Does this look like earth?" I thought the red sky and sickly green river would have made it clear. "Now, I have to find Charon and try to persuade him to take me across the river."

His expression is blank, so I know he has no idea what I just said. Maybe it's for the best. Walking away, I continue down the bank.

Nice mess I've gotten myself into, isn't it? I kick at another rock, which meets the same fate as the last one: eternity at the bottom of the Styx. I wonder if it even has a bottom? Staring down into the green water as I walk, my reflection stares back. Man, I look like hell. I really shouldn't be surprised though, I suppose. Robert's still following me around, it seems, looking around like he owns the place. Idiot.

Suddenly I hear a babble of voices coming from further down river. They don't sound happy, but really. Who's happy knowing they're dead?

"I told you, this is all I have!" comes a man's angry shout, and I pass a huge jagged rock in time to see a burly, heavyset man thrust a twenty under Charon's nose. The ferryman doesn't look impressed, and I can see why. Not only has the guy invaded Charon's 'personal bubble', but his lack of a suitable fare has caused a backlog. There has to be at least fifteen people behind this guy, and none look very happy.

"Could we hurry this up a bit?" yells a middle aged woman from the crowd, an odd accent on her tongue slurring her words slightly. Her curly graying bun looks like an odd growth on the top of her head.

"It's not like we're getting any younger!" a skinny blonde man growls.

I give a sharp, bark of a laugh. Apparently, no one else found the quip as funny as have, as everyone's staring at me. Why stare at me? Stare at Charon! He's the bloody odd man out here!

"Now," the heavy man turns his attention back to the ferryman, "what the hell is wrong with this?"

"Wrong choice of words there, pal." I say, stepping forward. I just got myself an idea! I ignore the mans indignant glare and go on, planting myself next to him. "Charon here only takes gold coins."

There's a collection of groans and exasperated sighs as Charon nods in agreement. I turn to the demon. "Look, Charon," the ferryman seems surprised that I even know his name, "you'll have to eventually change. There aren't a lot of solid gold coins laying around up there anymore." I point upwards to emphasize. "Money has a lot of forms now, and this," I snatch the twenty from the man's hand, who jumps in surprise, "is a lot of money."

I pause a moment, hoping no one in the crowd will give me away. No one does, as they wait for me to go on. "In fact," I say casually, " this should be enough to pay for everyone here."

"Hey, screw you!" The large man yells, but the rest of his sentence is drowned out by shouts of approval from the group behind me. Wow, I think it may have gotten bigger since last I looked. That's depressing.

As the crowd quiets down a bit, the man grabs his bill back and huffs. "Why should I pay for everyone?"

"For making us wait, stupid!" yells skinny. The crowd erupts again in agreement, and the heavy man looks a bit cornered. "Besides, what are you going to buy down here?" Everyone laughs.

Once the group is calm once more, everyone turns to Charon. The ferryman is looking at the green twenty doubtfully. Please, let him fall for it! Just when I think the plan is a failure, the woman with the bun pulls another bill from her pocket, this one a currency I've never seen. "See?" she says, holding it up for him to see, "it's all we have. Paper."

After another moment of deliberation, Charon gives an odd grunt, then grabs both bills. Before anyone could say anything, Charon's ushering everyone aboard the little craft. We're already on open water before it dawns on me. My plan worked! Well, what do you know? Odie and Jay aren't the only ones who can plan! You just have to b. s a bit, and life is good!

The ride is done in a sort of tense silence. No one really wants to talk, but I can see questions on their features, the confusion and fear. It wasn't until we're about half way across until a young man with short, bushy black hair leans over to me. He reminds me a bit of a European Odie. "So," he whispers to me, "good thinking with the bills. I was thinking we'd be there for ever!"

"You just have to know how to deal with him. It surprises me he actually agreed!" I nod towards the ferryman.

The guy looks around a moment, then comments, "This place really sucks."

"Yeah," I say half heartedly. "I don't know why I keep coming back."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, this'll be my third time here in less than six months."

He stares at me as though I just announced God was coming, but I take no notice of him. Staring at the green water, my mind are on other things. The rocking of the boat is making me a bit nervous, but oddly enough, it's not as bad as usual.

Again, there was silence. Even as our group gets off the boat and takes our place in line for judgment, no one speaks. Not even Robert, who hasn't said anything since across the river. That in itself is surprising. The moron is still on my heels like an annoying dog.

I poke my head around the heavy man, and look down the line Maybe it just hit me, or I was trying to mask my fear, but I'm scared out of my mind. My eyes fall on the people in front of me. Men in all sorts of attire, including one with a tuxedo with long tails. Women in warm dresses or outfits that seem dull in the ghastly light of the Underworld. Even a few children, their faces wet with tears and faces fearful, clung to family members, or as far as I can tell, total strangers. My eyes burn as I spot a mother clutching an infant. The baby couldn't be over ten months. Life can be cruel. Very cruel.

"So," the woman from the boat says, her accent slurring her speech, "how did you go?"

She was addressing another woman from our group. She had a pale yellow sun dress on, and shoulder-length blonde hair framed her face well, even as she turned to glare at the lady. "What a horrible question!"

I agree completely. It is a horrid question, but before I can voice my own opinion, the skinny blonde pipes up. "I was in an accident at work."

Everyone turns to him. He holds his hands up defensively. "What? It's conversation, right? It's too quiet."

"What happened?" A woman with glasses asks. Her red, thick hair is un-kept, but that could just be because she's down here.

"A tie strap snapped when I was loading the back of my semi. Sent steel pillars everywhere, and I didn't get out of the way in time."

"Sucky." says another gentleman with gray hair.

"I…" the woman in the yellow dress falters, "I was in a car crash. Some drunk ran a stop sign."

People around her pat her on the back, consoling her as she begins to cry. "What's going to happen to my family?" she cries, twirling the ring on her finger, so dainty I never even noticed it before.

I turn away. I don't want to see or hear anymore. The woman was right; the whole conversation just seems wrong.

"Me," says the skinny blonde man, "I was working late, and suddenly the building I was in collapsed."

There are numerous gasps of shock from the crowd, which, thankfully, hides my own gasp. I turn and look at him.

"Oh, jeez!" says a gentleman in a khaki jacket. "Was it terrorism?"

"I don't know." says the blonde. "I'm glad they hit at night though! Not many people would have been inside, and the daycare would have been empty."

My heart skips several beats, and I go pale. There was a daycare in there? As he describes the ordeal in detail, I turn away from them again. I knew there had to be someone in the building, but it still doesn't hide the shock. How many more died? And what if there had been children inside? Single parents working overtime…

I shake myself. I can't think like that! I'm shaking as emotions roll over me in a chaotic combination. Hatred, fear, and guilt are the most dominant. I don't even bother looking at Robert. If I do, I may do something stupid. Besides, it's not like I can kill him again.

Time seems to pass on slower than ever as the line in front of me begins to get shorter. No ones really talking, except a little cluster behind me whose still going on about how they died. Blocking it out is hard, seeing as how the disaster of the New Olympia Petroleum Building keeps coming up. Even though I wasn't the one who split the structure in two, I still feel as though that man's blood is on my hands.

Finally, after what seemed to have been an eternity, the people before me are judged and sent on. Now it's my turn. With a dark sigh, I step forward. Minos, our friendly, neighborhood judge had been rummaging around behind his desk for something, and never noticed my entrance. When he pops back up and sees me, surprise doesn't start to describe his face.

"Archie!" he splutters, his eyes big. "You're early! You weren't supposed to be back here for another…" grabbing a big, leather-bound book, he flips it open, "…sixty-two years!" Huh, that would have made me eighty. Nice, round age for passing on. Not eighteen.

"Cronus kind of screwed that up." I shrug, then glare at Robert. "And this guy!"

Robert actually has the gall to chuckle. Now even Minos is glaring at him. Pointing a finger at the man, he gestures him to step forward as well. With a shrug, Robert obeys.

"Now," says the judge, placing a pair of reading glasses on his nose, "this is a bit of a tricky situation." Looking down at his book, he makes some notes. "It says here that you both died at the exact same time. Usually there's a few seconds, or even tenths of seconds between deaths, but not this. I must judge those who have died in order of death, or things get confusing." He ponders something for a moment. Then he points at Robert. His tone gets angry. "You'll go first."

"Why me?" Is the man that stupid? He's questioning an Underworld judge!

"Why you?" a new voice echoes in the buildings high ceiling. I turn and see Hades walking out from behind a set of tall, gold and bronze doors. His usual cheery tone has become dark and dangerous. At his entrance, mutters and whispers erupts from the line behind me. "You want to know why one of my judges has chosen you first? Shall I name the crimes?" He begins counting off the sentences on his fingers. "Murder, attacking world hero's, endangering the lives of everyone on earth, and conspiring with Cronus!" He looked ready to kill.

Minos had gotten down from his pedestal during the Gods rant, and was bowing deeply to him. At the first pause, he broke in. "My Lord, you don't have to concern yourself with such a petty soul. Allow me-"

With a wave of his hand, Hades cuts off Minos. The little man doesn't even try to argue. Taking the judge's gavel from his hand, he turns back to Robert. His dark face seems even darker, and I can't help but feel afraid, even if I'm not the one on the receiving end.

Walking forward, the God doesn't stop until he's nose to nose with Robert. "I've been waiting for you to come for ten years, when you destroyed this boy's life." He points at me, and I feel myself shrink away slightly. "Then to work with Cronus? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Turning away from Robert, who still has an air of smug ignorance, the God of the Underworld walks over to Minos' desk. Back still facing us, he announces, "For your crimes against humanity, and for endangering the lives of not only your kin, but the worlds last hope against evil, I sentence you to eternity in the darkest cell in the deepest part of Tartarus Prison." Before he knocks the gavel, he turns and glares at the man. "My your soul rot in Tartarus' fires."

The clack of the gavel sounds like a gunshot. The atmosphere around Robert becomes hazy, but before he disappears forever, he grins at me and waves. Then, like dust in a wind storm, he's gone.

As soon as he's disappeared, my heart feel lighter. Or, at least, the space where my heart should be anyway. It's too much for one person to hold in! I punch the air. "Yes! He gone for good! Woo-hoo!"

Hades claps me on the shoulder, his old, happy disposition back. "I'm glad you could be so happy in such a situation." Oh yeah. I'm dead. Thanks for ruining the moment! I immediately get depressed.

Hades must have sensed the change in my mood, the hand on my shoulder now comforting. Handing the gavel back to Minos, he pushes me towards the bronze and gold doors. "I'd like to have a word with him, Minos."

Nodding solemnly, the judge turns his attention to the next soul in line. Before I can even be lead through the doors, the gavel's already banged twice. The guy sure is efficient.

The room I'm lead to is similar to Hera's solarium back at the school, but a lot darker. No birds flock along the room, but there are a lot of plants. No doubt Persephone's doing. Even though they are plants, their colors are dull, and there are no flowers. It must be hard to make plants grow underground.

At the back of the room, on a small pedestal, is seated a large black chair inlaid with silver and gold foil. I'm sure it's a throne, but I never thought it would be in the Hall of Judgment. I expected a massive mansion, or castle. Maybe this ones a spare?

Even with a splendid chair to sit in, he doesn't sit in it. Instead, he sits down on the edge of the pedestal, and pats the place next to him. I take a seat.

Before he can say anything, I speak first. "So, how are the others?"

The God of the Underworld looks haggard. That cannot be good. "They're fine, for now. Your death has really hit them hard. None of the Gods has been able to talk with any of them, except Jay. He blames himself for what happened."

"He would." I look down at my sandals. "He takes his role too seriously. Yeah, he's the leader, but we have to watch our own backs. He can't watch us all at once." I sigh. "How…how's Atlanta?"

"She's grieving, but physically fine. You acted like a true hero on that roof, you know. Having Galenthias take her away no doubt saved both their lives."

I nod, just grateful to hear none of them were around when the building came down. They're not down here, and that's all that really matters. It hurts to know I'll never see them again, not until they pass on anyway, but they'll get over it. They're strong.

"You'll be glad to know that your body came back intact. It's with Chiron as we speak."

"Pleasant." he looks at me in surprise. Must have been his tone. "I don't want to be buried. The thought of being worm food isn't pleasant. Can you get Hephaestus to cremate me?"

"We shall see." What the hell does that mean? Before I can ask anything about it, a cry comes from the doorway.

"Oh, Archie!" Persephone comes rushing across the room, and wraps me in a bone crushing hug. Who knew the little woman was so strong? I pat her back as she begins to cry. "What were you thinking, going by yourself?"

"You heard the prophesy, Persephone." I tell her, making sure my tone don't offend her. "'The stars must shine alone', remember? My throwing stars were all I had."

"That doesn't mean you had to push everyone away! Yes, you alone had to face him, but that didn't mean the others couldn't help in the plan. That's why you were all brought together; you make the perfect team."

I agree. We do work pretty well together, even through all our differences. Even Neil has his place, though you'd never think so. Guilt takes over, but I can't cry. "Can…can you tell them I'm sorry? I knew how dangerous Robert was, and I thought that if they were out of the way, they wouldn't get hurt." I hang my head in my hands. "I was so stupid! While I thought I was doing what was best for them, they were worried sick! God, he was right. I'm no better than my father."

Two steel-strong hands grip my shoulders, and start shaking me. Hard! "Don't you say that!" Persephone growls at me, tears running down her face. "Don't ever think that! You're a thousand times the man he ever was!" Still shaking the crap out of me, she growls something inaudible.

She didn't stop until Hades came in and saved me. Tears on her cheeks, she turned to her husband. "The reason I came was to let you know…Cronus is making his move." Her words slice like a knife. "You have to act fast." With a quick hug, she turns and hurries out of the room.

I guess it's a good thing I'm still sitting, so this way Hades can't see my knees shaking. Cronus is on the move, and there's nothing I can do about it! "It's really over isn't it?" Hades has to lean in to hear my whispers. "With Cronus, I mean. I'm gone…and my team can't win with just six! They were counting on me, and I let them all down."

"It's not over yet." I look up at Hades. Off all the expressions I expected, a smile wasn't one of them.

"What do you mean?" I'm getting a little mad here. Does he not realize the situation? "I'm down here, my body's up there," I jab a finger at the roof, "and there's not a lot I can do about that. I have to help fight up there! I hate to be the downer here, but I don't see how any part of this is positive!"

Hades gives me an odd look, then begins to pace back and forth. "As you so…unfortunately found out, there's a very strong tie between families. But what about the tie between friends?" He quirks an eyebrow at me, and I shrug.

"I can imagine it's fairly strong too."

"Ah," he seems happy with my answer. "That it is. That is why, when we brought the seven of you together, we granted you with these before hand." With a wave of his hand, I hear a click and my gold necklace flies off my neck and into his outstretched hand. "Everyone acquired these at different times, true," he says, examining it fondly, " but they were meant to be found by the seven kids who had been prophesized. It wasn't until everyone found their talisman's that we could bring you together."

He pauses for a moment, but I don't take the chance to jump in with my questions. After a minute he continues. "Each reacts strongly to the bond of friendship, and the stronger the friendship becomes, well, the stronger the talismans power."

"And what is that power?" all my other questions seem to leave my mind. Watch it be something stupid…

"A second chance."

You know when it gets really quiet, and you hear the ominous cricket in the background? "A second chance…at what?"

"Oh, anything." Alright… "They were meant to be a failsafe for you and your friends when you fought Cronus. After all, you are only kids, and mortals at that. They were to protect you during the hardest phases of your lives."

"Some protection." I growl. "Didn't do me much good, did it?"

"No, because you had tried to sever your friendship with the others so they wouldn't get hurt. By pushing them away, you actually made yourself weaker. Remember, the talisman's react to friendship. Acting alone, it wouldn't have worked, even if you wanted it to."

Well, if I had known this earlier…Hades walks over to me and hands it back. Even in the dank light down here, it still manages to give a bright glow.

"Now," he says, "it's time for you to go back to Minos. He'll know what to do with you. I must go to Persephone. Just remember, friendship is your most powerful ally."

I nod, not saying much. Sliding the necklace back around my neck, I grab it and, as I'm about to slide it back under my shirt, I decide against it. Looking at it, I mean really looking at it, I notice just how nice it is. Wrought by Hephaestus, no doubt. Turning it over in my palm, the carved 'A' shines at me, and I start to wonder. The kids who were destined to find them…well, what if we did find one, but it had belonged to someone else? Like, per say, if Herry's had been found by Theresa or something like that? Mine and Atlanta's don't look very different.

"Hades, what if this one isn't mine…" My question falls on deaf ears as, looking up, I notice the God is already gone. With nothing left to do here, I stand and walk back out into the judgment hall.

Everyone who had been in the ferry with me are already gone, having been judged good or bad, and passed onto their appropriate places in the afterlife. Of course, the line hasn't shrunk any, and as I walk into the hall, people begin whispering and looking my way. I don't really blame them; I'm sure they have tons of questions they may never get answers to.

As he slammed his gavel and sent on an elderly woman, he glances up and notices my appearance. "Ah, Archie." he says, waving me forward. I stand before his bench. "Done talking with Hades, are we?" The whispers behind me turn into a low din of babble at the mention of the Underworld's ruler.

I nod, then I pause. Grabbing my talisman, I began playing with it. "So…what happens now?"

Minos doesn't answer, but gestures with his gavel. Whatever that means. "Minos…" I pause, the thought coming to me. "Did…did my mother and sister pass on to a good place? Can they rest peacefully?"

Giving me a thoughtful look, he starts rummaging around under his bench, then pulls out a huge book. And I mean, this thing is gigantic! It has to have at least five hundred million pages! Minos, noticing the look I'm giving it, smirks. "And just think, this is only this century yet. It's not full yet, though." Flipping about halfway through, he looks at me, eyebrow quirked. "Their names? First and last please."

I give them, and he immediately goes to work, flipping and thumbing through the pages at breakneck speed. Finally he gives a victorious cry, then looks thoughtful again. "Well, we have a Meredith, who you'll be pleased to know passed on to Heaven. Beautiful woman, I remember now. Very kindhearted."

"My mother." I say solemnly, and Minos gives me a sympathetic nod. I'm just glad she's in a better place.

"Unfortunately…" my head snaps up. What's unfortunate? "…I can't tell you about this Angela person."

"Why not?" I can feel my heart in my throat. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Minos shrugs. "She's not in my book. Thus, I can safely say she never passed. Are you sure you have the right person?"

"What?" my knees are shaking. "What do you mean? Maybe you forgot to write her down." I don't want to lead myself down a trail of false hope.

"Listen, kid." He seems indignant. "Every time I slam this thing," he waves his gavel in the air, "their name, judgment, and final resting place is recorded in this book. It's called the Book of the Dead. Handy thing, really. Given to me by my buddy Anubis." he coughs, then continues. "Even if she had passed with one of the other two judges, she's be in here. She's not. End of story."

"Then…she's alive?"

"That would be a brilliant deduction." I'm not liking his sarcasm right now. Alive. Angela's alive! But…where…?

"Alright, enough stalling." my stomach tightens in a knot as he looks dead serious. No pun intended. "Let's see that thing."

"Huh?" Looking down, I'm surprised to see myself still fiddling with my talisman. With my mind elsewhere, I walk up to him. Taking off the necklace, I hand it to Minos, who inspects it carefully.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully." What's this all about, now? I just nod, and he goes on. "Alright. What was a changing moment in your life?"

What the hell? Stupid question. May as well just answer. "When my father killed my mother and my…" sister?

I hear a small clink, and I look around. Minos asks another as I stare around for the source. "Would you rather be alone, or with others?"

Another stupid question. "With others." Another clink. This time I isolate the sound to Minos, or behind him.

"Who is most important to you?"

"Atlanta." Yet another clink, and I realize it's the talisman! It must be doing something, because Minos is nodding his head, watching the pendant.

"What is your final desire?"

"It's…" I'm at a loss for words as nothing comes up immediately. Thinking about it, there's a lot of things I'd like to do. "Well, there are many I can't chose from. I'd like to say good-bye to my friends. I'd like to know where my sister is. But if I have to chose, I'd say that I wished I could have told Atlanta how I really feel about her. Just blurt it out, and not give anymore subtle clues. I wanted to have a life with her."

That answer must have been pretty good, as a series of clicks issue from the talisman. Finally, Minos nods. "Good."

Handing me back my talisman, I slip it on as he becomes formal, holding his gavel up a little higher. Gods, here it comes. "What you hold there, young man, is a second chance. It listens to the heart of it's owner, and echoes the good nature of the friends it has bonded to. As I asked the questions, the talismans echoed their own reply's through the bond of friendship to let me know whether you had been truthful or not. The life experiences you have shared with your friends has left an impression on all of them, and I could feel it in the talisman's bond. Your words were truly from the heart, and even though the bond had been weakened, the talismans see you worthy of their gift. You, sir, may be granted your final desire, your second chance. You wish to have a life with this Atlanta, so that's what will be granted…a second chance at life." Slamming his gavel down on the block, he winks at me as my world starts to spin, and mouths something I just barely catch.

"Good answer."

In a flurry of darkness, I can feel myself spinning. It feels as though a cold hand has clamped down on my stomach, and my mind feels open and light. Finally, after what seems an eternity, the spinning sensation stops, only to be replaced by immense pain. It's like nothing I've ever felt before! Every pore on my body feels as though it's on fire, and it even hurts to think! My head feels as though it's just been split in half, and it's so intense, I can barely breathe! Even though I know my eyes are open, there's nothing but pitch darkness. It's like a horrid nightmare that I can't wake up from. Let it end quickly. Just let it end!

Then nothing. It's as though someone simply flipped a switch or something. Now, nothing really hurts, it's just numb and achy. My body throbs in protest of every slight motion, as though not sure of what to do. I can feel my heart beating hard in my chest, and I cough violently…Wait…my heart. I blink a bit, and light and color starts to come into focus.

"Oh, jeez…" my head is hurting again, but this time it's a whopper of a headache, and I have to clamp my eyes shut as a wave of nausea and pain sweep through me. It passes after a moment, and I open my eyes again. The ceiling I'm under looks vaguely familiar, and the colors are bright and cheerful, not like the Underworld. Plus I'm on a very comfortable bench. "What…?"

Turning my head, I spot a familiar bird. The blue and green peacock cocks it's head at me curiously, then walks on. The room is full of plants and the songs of birds…it's Hera's solarium. I'm back…

Sitting up is surprisingly easy. A little light-headed still, I shake my head of the haze it causes. Looking down at shaking hands, I notice they're bound with white bandages. Clenching fists, I feel the sudden pain from the mending bones, and I gasp. But pain…pain makes me know I'm alive. It always has, but now, for me, it's something completely different. I'm alive! Truly able to live again! And it's all thanks to my friends.

Feeling around my chest, my fingers close around my talisman. Looking down at it, I have to do a double take. Instead of gold, the necklace I've had for years is now a gleaming silver. I stare at it for a while, taking it in. No doubt granting me a second life is the cause of it's transformation, but thanks to this small, seemingly innocent pendant, I'll never be the same.

"Thank you." I whisper, clutching it harder. It almost seems to glow in response. I'm making a promise to myself here and now. No more excuses, no more skirting around problems. I'm saying what I feel, whether people like it or not. And since experiencing death first hand, I'll live every moment like it's my last. Life is too short not to.

Now something new interferes with my thoughts. I fell off a bloody building. So why am I not in more pain? I should have every bone in my body broken! No doubt the Gods had it fixed up for me. They were in on the talisman's secret, after all.

A sudden shudder ran through the building, and around my, birds took flight in fright. In the distance, a loud explosion roars. Cronus…

Throwing my legs over the bench, which are bandaged like my hands and arms, I try standing. I'm stiff all over, and sore, but at least I can stand up relatively straight. Alright, lets do a check shall we? Legs? Working. Arms? Sore, but there. Clothes? Yes, thank the Gods. Looking around, I'm surprised to find a collection of items around the bench I was on. Flowers, a few cards, my whip, I notice, and some very personal items that I recognize. Some of them make me very emotional, and I start tearing up. Traditionally, they would be the items I would have been buried with, so I would remember friends in family in the afterlife. Apollo has left his lyre at the foot of the bench, polished to perfection. Jay's inherited Golden Fleece, laid out like a carpet for me. A PMR I'm guessing was Odie's, a pair of Teresa's old nun-chucks, and a battered set of Atlanta's old bolo's. Even Neil, I was surprised to see, had left me one of his favorite combs. What a guy. On top of Jay's shining fleece, Herry had left his prized teddy bear next to where my head was resting. Picking up the cute little bear, I give it a little squeeze as another blast shakes the foundation.

"I'm coming guy's." Gently resting the bear down onto the bench, I grab my whip and the PMR and head for the door.

The hallway is empty, and the only sound is the muffled rumbles from outside. I really didn't expect anything less. A sort of haunting feel hangs around the place, and I try to move faster. Glancing through a window, I'm surprised to see it dark outside. Still stiff, for obvious reasons, and bandaged, it's hard to move period, let alone run. It takes longer than expected to pass the great statue of Zeus and run through the blue 'wall'.

I nearly trip over a broom in my haste to leave the closet. Dashing through the hallways of the school, it's hallways are deserted as well. No voices from the classrooms, no clicking of chalk, nothing. It's like walking into a ghost town. There's the front doors…

Okay, inside may be a ghost town, but outside is sheer chaos. Even though it's night out, I can see clearly. Why? New Olympia is burning. People are running everywhere, screaming in panic, and there's giants wherever I look. Throwing cars, destroying shop fronts and just making a hell of a mess, it's like all of Tartarus came down for the event. And it's not just giants causing the destruction. I have to duck back inside as a fireball flies by, shot from the mouth of a chimera. I hear a screech from above, and look up. The skies are full of Harpies and Hera's Griffins, both battling one another for dominance, and along one building, a creature resembling the Hydra is perched. Clawing at the side of the building, huge chunks of cement and glass fall to the ground and explode, fragments flying everywhere. It's like Hell's playground.

Stepping back in the hallway, I do the first thing that comes to mind. I stretch. What? Are you surprised? If I'm going to run through all that, with my body in this state, I'm doing it the right way. Once done, I wait for a giant to lumber by before making a dash for it. It's not easy, but before I know it, I'm passed the grounds and into the city. Dodging, giants, and weird monsters I've never seen before, I grapple for the PMR. Someone was thinking, leaving that for me. Flipping it on, I turn on the GPS. Six tiny, red dots appear on the grid, clustered together and moving erratically. Eight blocks up, and take a left. Thank god for track and field!

Running with everything I've got, it's times like these that I wish I were as fast as Atlanta. Yeah, sure, I can give her a challenge when I want to, and I really try, but seriously! Two blocks down…this is taking too long! The girl's a bloody blur when she gets going, and that's what I need now. Hold that thought…!

"Watch it!" I scream as a husky, yellow giant walks straight into my path. Looking around, scared, the idiot actually ducks down, and I jump him like a hurdle. Again, thank god for track and field! Glancing back, I see him looking around, puzzled. Cronus really knows how to pick 'em, huh? I guess morons have to stick together. They are strong, I'll give them that much.

Okay, three more blocks to go, and it seems I've gotten back into the swing of things. I love running; it's just such a rush. The freedom you feel, knowing you can choose where your feet take you, and at this speed, fun seems a dull word to use. More like exhilarating. Flying through an intersection full of burning cars, I count how many steps it takes to get to the next one. Twenty two…not bad, but not good either. The last block, and I put on more speed. This time it's sixteen.

Turning the corner, I'm suddenly confronted by a horrific scene. A block and a half away, a giant stone pedestal has been created through the asphalt road, on top of which is Cronus. Dressed in black armor, he's a sight from some horror movie. I never did liked horror movies…The coward is standing there, directing his mass of creatures about at his will, laughing like the maniac he is. I know he's up there so he can feel superior, and so no one can reach him.

That has to be where my friends are fighting, but I can't see them directly as I spot a new problem. A huge mass of panic-stricken people are coming at me like a tidal wave. Starting forward, the distance between me and them soon close, and I feel like a fish fighting upstream. Engulfed, elbows, hands and arms are flying, catching me in the head chest, stomach, and various other parts of me. Dodging a frantic woman, she's replaced by two others, who are followed by a thousand others! I cry out as someone catches my leg, and slams me to the ground.

Must…get…up! It's hard, though, when people are running on you! The last thing I need is to die again! My breath leave me as I'm trampled on, but I have a plan. Rolling backwards with the crowd, I flip onto my feet and stand before catching another elbow in the ribs. The place I was seconds ago is swallowed by the crowd. Damn it, where are these people coming from? Evacuating from the office towers, no doubt.

Finally, the crowd seems to thin, but not by much. Still, I'm able to make some process. Leaving the road, I go to the sidewalk and stay close to the buildings. It provides a bit of relief from the crowd, and I spot a magazine stand I can use for cover. Wait, it looks familiar…and so is the guy sitting there, eating sushi like it's just another day.

Dashing forward, I kneel beside the Oracles stool. It doesn't look like Cronus has spotted me yet, and the stand is in the perfect position. The Oracle doesn't even glance my way as I hiss, "What the hell are you doing here? Run away!"

Popping a California roll into his mouth, the deity replies around his food, "Why run when you know how it's going to end? And I was wondering when you'd show up! You're late, you know."

"Sorry to mess up your schedule." I whisper back at him. "And where are the Gods? I haven't seen any of them around."

"Oh, here and there. There's more than one fight going on tonight." He states, waving his chopsticks around. "Now isn't the time to worry, though."

He's right. Through a part in the crowd, I just spotted my friends. At the base of the pedestal, I now know why Cronus was laughing so hard. It looks like I might be too late. It's not just giants they're fighting. Harpies, chimera's, and demons of all shapes are going head to head against my teammates. Odie and Teresa are being held tightly by a pair of giants while Herry and Jay, both bloody and bedraggled, have their hands up in surrender, not wanting their friends being hurt. Atlanta's pinned down by a chimera bigger than anything I've ever seen and Neil's nowhere to be found. I just hope his luck hasn't run out.

"Looks like you'd better get busy." Oracle exclaims calmly, taking another bite of his dinner.

Damn it. It's like looking at a huge Rubik's Cube. Where the hell do I start? Looking back up at Cronus, there's nothing but anger in me. Start at the head of the problem, and the rest will fall into place. That's what my mom always told me. Now, how to get up there…Glancing around, a crude plan starts forming in my head. It's iffy, but it could do the job of knocking him off his high horse. At the moment, he's started a grandiose speech to Jay about 'never being beaten by children', blah, blah, blah.

Standing, I take a few steps back and dig out my whip. It feels good to have it back in my hand. I've actually missed the thing. Releasing it, I run towards a nearby light post. At the same time, I fling my whip around the lamp and hold on. My speed earns me momentum, and as I pass the post, I hit the button that pulls the cord back, and I'm suddenly airborne. The direction I was traveling throws me into a wide arc, and it couldn't have been more perfect.

"It seems the better of us has won, eh children?" The God croons at the group. "Finish them!" he orders. Unfortunately for him, Cronus never even sees me, too busy with my friends, even as both my feet slam solidly into his back. With an outcry of shock, while flapping his arms like a failing bird, he lands unceremoniously onto the pavement as I land on the platform.

If only I had had a camera. Cronus, my friends and the giants all look up at me. The expressions on their faces are bloody priceless! And whose to blame them? With fire and embers leaping everywhere, and against the night sky, I must look pretty damn cool up here. With a tug of my whip, the lamp is cut in half and frees the cord to be returned. Tossing the handle into my right hand, I pull out a throwing star from my pocket and unsheathe it. Spinning it between my fingers, I grin. "Miss me?"

Cronus is glaring at me in anger, and I think some confusion. The girls have started crying, and the guys look like they've seen a ghost. I guess they have. Afraid, the giants release my friends and back away towards their master.

"Idiots!" Cronus screams in anger. "Get them!"

"And there, the stars stand alone." I hear Oracle quip, and I go into action. Flailing my whip in a circle, I aim at the base of the rocky pedestal, cleaving it in half. With a shudder, the rock beneath me begins to lean. Leaning back, pushing with my feet, I guide the falling pedestal towards Cronus and his giants. Jumping away, I watch as, ironically, the giants are the only ones who manage to get out of the way. The God of Time can only cry in outrage as the stone pillar crashes down on top of him.

The crash and resounding cloud of dust seems to pull the others out of their stupor, and they're quick to begin fighting again. Without the guidance of their master, the giants are no match for us and are quick to run. Herry quickly flips the chimera off Atlanta, and the two run the creature off with punches and laser blasts. Seeing the tides turn, the rest of the monsters do the smart thing, and flee. Without Cronus in the picture, it seems they are able to think for themselves now.

Watching them go, I crack my whip and smile as they start running faster. "That's right, you bastards! Don't mess with - oof!" A pair of arms suddenly tackle me from behind, and I hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" There goes the skin on my knees! The hell? Glancing back, I spot a familiar flair of red hair. I can't even turn around to hug her as Atlanta's sprawled across my back. I can feel her shaking, and a spot on my shirt is slowly dampening. She has this strange way of crying without making a sound, but I know.

With more effort that I thought it would, I roll myself onto my back, and at the same time pull her into my arms. I don't say a word as she continues to weep, and I stare up at the sky. A few stars are visible through the smoke and fire light, and I can feel all the individual rocks beneath me on the pavement. Atlanta's warm skin is even more soft than I remember it. It truly is good to be alive, and there's no words to explain the gratitude I feel towards the Gods for granting me such a gift.

Suddenly my vision is filled with the faces of my friends as they look down at me. Confusion, fear, happiness…every emotion in the book is written on their faces, and I know they want answers. Without waiting for anyone to speak first, I tell them everything. From the time I left the school with Galenthias, the Underworld, the talismans, the fate of my family, everything. Hours seem to drift by, but it doesn't matter. The fight is over, and my friends are safe. That's all that matters.

Sometime during the tale, Atlanta stopped crying. We never move though, just lay there. As I recall my thought upon seeing the items by my bedside, my voice cracks with emotions, and she hugs me tightly. A few moments later, my story finished, no one really talks. It's a lot to take in all at once, and I expected the silence.

"So it's true then." Jay finally states. Pulling his talisman from his sweater, he looked down at it. "This is why I was able to avoid Atropos for so long and remain in the living world when the chimera bit me."

"It gave us enough time to save you." Teresa whispers, and they share a meaningful look and clasp hands.

"I was never given that chance, because of the weakened bond." One arm looped around Atlanta's shoulders, I pull out my own talisman with my free hand. They all look taken aback at the now silver medallion. "You never entered the Hall of Judgment, so you never had to use the gift. That's why yours is still gold."

"This is so unbelievable!" Herry shakes his head. "When I saw you, I thought I had gone bonkers!"

"I was worried it was a new kind of enemy." Odie says. "One that can morph, or…"

"Invasion of the body snatchers?" I suggest, and we laugh. It's nice to be able to laugh again after so long. I sigh. "It's go great to be back!"

"It's good to have you back." Jay says, clapping me on the shoulder. There's nods all around, and the emotions start coming out again. Tears, hugs, and laughs all at the same time. Deciding it would be easier on everyone, I finally get up off the pavement. I have yet to let Atlanta go.

"So now what are you going to do?" Atlanta suddenly asks. She'd been quiet for the last little while, which is unlike her.

"What do you mean?" I ask, worried.

"With your sister. I'm sure you want to find her." So that's it. She's scared I'm going to leave again. I'd better settle this here and now.

"Listen," I take her shoulders and make her face me. Gently, of course. I can see some fear in her eyes. "The Gods can help me with that, and I won't go anywhere without all of you. Especially you." The look in her eyes change, and I don't know what to think of it. "Back on that rooftop, you said you cared about me. Remember that? Well, truth be told, I have a confession to make. I love you." There. I said it. That wasn't hard at all! It's like a load has been lifted from me, and I'm finally free. "I love you, and I always have. In fact, I've had a huge crush on you since day one!"

"Its true!" Herry cuts in. His smile is huge. "He told me and Jay."

"You both knew about this?" Atlanta demands, red in the face. Could either be a blush, or anger.

"Yup." shoving his hands in his pockets, Jay gives her an innocent smile.

I love hearing their opinions, but not now, guys! "Anyway," I shoot a glance towards the guys, "like I was saying, I thought you were the cutest girl I'd ever seen. You're the reason I came back that night! I still didn't believe in all the stories of Gods and hero's. I just had to see you again, and I'm glad I did. Over the months we've spent together, it evolved into something much more, and I was scared I had no control over it. That's why I never said anything before. I'm ashamed that it took losing everything to find what I'd been missing, because I didn't have the guts to say anything. But, you know, talk is cheap, right?" Without another word, I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss. It's everything I ever dreamed it would be! It's like fireworks are going off in my head. I don't want to overwhelm the poor girl, so I break away…but slowly.

I don't have time to say anything before Atlanta's grabbed me by the front of the shirt. "You're right. Talk is cheap." she breathes, then pulls me in to return the favor.

It's pure ecstasy. No drug could ever get me this high. I'm floating on Cloud Nine, for god's sake, and I don't want to get off. I've waited for what seemed like forever for this, and I'll be damned if anything could ruin it. I'm vaguely aware of Herry and Odie making cat-calls as the two of us make out in the street. I ignore it as I bathe in the softness of her lips, but, call me selfish, I want more. Roving my tongue over her lips, I silently beg for entry, and she allows it. Running a hand through her hair, our lips and tongues locked, I make a startling realization. Needing to breathe anyway, we break apart, panting.

"You taste like strawberries. Can that possibly be natural?" I tell her, running a finger down her cheek. Her giggle is like music to my ears, and I bring her into a hug.

"Well, I don't wear lip gloss, if that's what you mean." she says coyly. I never though that she could take a tone like that. Atlanta…coy! She's usually 'I-think-I'll-kick-your-ass-'cause-it's-fun!', not coy.

"So, guys, can you forgive…" Turning back to the gang, my words hang in the air as I see Teresa and Jay in a passionate kiss. Herry and Odie are looking at one another, looking torn between staying and leaving us alone.

"When did this happen?" I ask the two, pointing at our leader and the red-head.

"When you two were…yeah." Herry shrugs

"It's about time too." Odie says, crossing his arms across his chest. "It was so obvious, it was painful."

The four of us laugh as Jay shoots us a glare. The two soon join us where were standing, Jays arm around Teresa's waist and both are just beaming. It's nice to see them so happy. Now we just have t get the others girlfriends, ones that aren't evil.

"By the way, where's Neil?" I ask, looking around the now deserted street.

"Good question." Jay sounds worried. Pulling out his PMR, he says, "We were jostled by a pretty big crowd…" he breaks off as his PMR beeps. He looks up then he starts laughing.

"What?" I realize that I'm a very impatient person. "Where is he?"

"Give him a minute." I'm about to ask what he's on, when we hear a familiar voice from behind us. Turning, there's Neil, stumbling out of a small shop about halfway down the block. I've never seen him like this before. Hair messed, shirt torn and bruised, I would have never imagined it was him if it wasn't for the GPS.

"Guys, look at what those hooligans did!" He whines, walking towards us, dragging his feet in a somewhat pathetic manner. "Pushing me around like that. Me! Look at me! I'm hideous! It'll take me months to…" he stops as he catches sight of me, the abruptly turns and walks back up the street. "This is all a bad dream! The dead are walking around, my hair is a mess, my…my shirt is ruined!"

Shaking his head, Jay just starts following him back down the road with Teresa in tow. The rest of us are quick to follow them up the burning road. The sky to the east is starting to brighten, and the only noise from the city is Neil's consistent complaints. Another thing I never thought I would miss. It's so good to be back. Looking down at Atlanta, who returns my look with a smile. "If this is a dream," I sigh, "don't let it end!"

(-)

The End.

I know, you all hate me for leaving it at that, but I'd love to hear from everyone about what you think. I'm thinking about a sequel, since I left a few things open. It's all up to you, though. I just want to say thanks to everyone who's read this story, reviewed it, or even just glanced at the title. You all rock! Until next time.

Clandestine Fire.


End file.
